Pour l'Amour de l'Air
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Séquelle d'"Esprit du Feu". Deux altus ventus, les grands élémentaires de l'air, se demandent s'ils sont amoureux. Ils se mettent à la recherche de deux terra flamma qui pourraient les aider à répondre à cette question. TerraVen, AkuRoku, SoRiku. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Lily u

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre. A l'heure où je commence la traduction, je n'ai pas lu l'histoire ^^

**Rythme de publication : **Comme toujours, je commence la publication avec une bonne avance dans la traduction. Le rythme de publication sera comme d'habitude d'une fois par semaine, je tâcherai de le maintenir.

**Bonne lecture, en particulier aux lecteurs d' « Esprit du Feu ». Voici la suite ^^**

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 1**

_Pour chaque aspect du monde, il y a des élémentaires._

_Il y a les ondines de l'eau, les esprits du feu, les gnomes de la terre et les sylphes de l'air. De ces classes de bases viennent tous les autres élémentaires. Et pour chacune d'entre elles, il y a les plus grands élémentaires. Presqu'impossibles à contrôler, difficiles à approcher, ce sont les terra flamma, les aqua flamma, les magnus terra…_

_Et les altus ventus. Les plus grands des sylphes, ils sont les élémentaires des hauts vents. Ils filent à travers le toit du monde, et se différencient de la plupart des élémentaires de l'air. Les sylphes sont connus pour leur inconstance et leur dissipation, mais les altus ventus sont complètement différents. Ils sont froids comme le toit du monde, calculateurs, dotés d'une mémoire aussi infaillible que celle d'un terra flamma. Les vents inférieurs sont imprévisibles, mais pas les grands, jamais Ils suivent des schémas vieux comme le temps… Des schémas qui peuvent changer, mais seulement à un prix incalculable. La colère d'un terra flamma peut faire sombrer un continent. Celle d'un altus ventus peut en faire autant et tout aussi facilement… Un petit changement dans les courants des vents, et un paradis peut se transformer en désert. Ou un désert peut se transformer en paradis._

_Les élémentaires se parlent entre eux. L'information met beaucoup de temps pour voyager… Un incroyablement long temps, pour les standards humains… mais elle voyage. Les aqua flamma surgissent de l'endroit où le métal en fusion rencontre l'eau, dans les profondeurs insondables, alors ils parlent avec les terra flamma, les esprits du cœur. Tour à tour, les aqua flamma se mêlent aux grands esprits de l'océan… les atrox aqua, les léviathans des grands fonds. Qui à leur tour parlent à leurs cousins plus petits, les ondines et les naïades. Qui à leur tour parlent aux sylphes, quand l'eau se joint à l'air pour donner naissance aux nuages qui sont les aero aqua, les grands esprits du temps et des tempêtes._

_Ainsi va le savoir, passant de main en main jusqu'à ce que, éventuellement, elle finisse par atteindre jusqu'au toit du monde. L'endroit où les grands courants de l'air se meuvent au rythme impitoyable du temps. La plupart des altus ventus ne se sont pas souciés de l'étrange comportement de deux terra flamma. Les hauts vents n'ont pas de connexion avec la terre brûlante._

_Mais tous les altus ventus n'étaient pas indifférents. Deux d'entre eux avaient toujours été bizarre. Volant en tandem, ils s'étaient suivis l'un l'autre pendant des siècles sans savoir pourquoi. C'était juste ce qu'ils faisaient. Fusionnant souvent ensemble, jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un quasiment en permanence, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé les mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Et tout à coup, cela avait été nommé. Était-ce de l'amour? Confus, ils avaient essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire, s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre dans le cœur pour parler aux terra flamma. Mais la rumeur disait que ces deux terra flamma n'y étaient plus. Ils avaient choisi de s'aventurer sur la terre des mortels une fois encore. Arriveraient-ils à les trouver ? Et dans quel but ? Pour confirmer que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était bien… de l'amour?_

_Pendant longtemps, ils avaient suivi les voies des vents et débattu en silence. Et finalement, ils avaient commencé à descendre, laissant derrière eux les grands vents froids au profit de l'air plus chaud et plus faible de la terre. _

_Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Ils avaient besoin de savoir si ce qu'ils ressentaient était… de l'amour._

- Terra?

- Ventus.

Terra cligna lentement de ses yeux dorés en se remettant sur ses pieds. C'était bizarre, d'avoir des pieds après aussi longtemps. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux et retrouva les mêmes épis raides et bruns qu'il avait eus des éternités auparavant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Sa mémoire était parfaite. Après un moment de réflexion, il sut que cela faisait trente cinq mille six cent cinquante-huit révolutions complètes du soleil. Un joli bout de temps, pour les humains.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas tant que ça. Terra était le plus vieil altus ventus de la création. S'il avait essayé, il aurait été capable de se souvenir du monde quand il était encore différent. Il était né à l'époque où les terra flamma dansaient à la surface de la terre, avant que les grands feux ne sombrent dans le cœur et que la terre ne se solidifie pour créer les continents. C'était une époque dangereuse. Beaucoup de membres de son espèce s'étaient perdus alors, dérivant dans les ténèbres éternelles tandis que l'air luttait pour trouver sa place dans le monde. Les choses étaient faciles aujourd'hui, en comparaison. Seul, un crétin fini irait se risquer dans ce vide.

Bien sûr, les crétins finis existaient toujours, même parmi les altus ventus. Où peut-être étaient-ils juste fatigués et n'avaient-ils plus envie d'exister, et c'était pour cette raison que Ventus existait. Terra était le plus vieux et Ventus le plus jeune. Il n'avait été créé qu'un millier d'étranges années plus tôt, pour prendre la place d'un altus ventus qui s'était aventuré dans le vide et y avait été détruit. Cela lui avait valu d'être absurdement jeune par rapport aux standards des élémentaires. Par le plus pur des hasards, il se trouve que Terra avait assisté à sa création. Ça avait été… stupéfiant. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, de toute son interminable vie. C'était simplement trop rare. Ça lui avait fait se demander… Avait-il été censé voir ça ? Parce que d'une certaine façon, on aurait dit qu'une connexion s'était forgée entre lui et Ventus à cet instant.

Il n'y avait pas eu de mots, pas de discussion. Terra avait envoyé un courant de bienvenue à l'enfant, et l'enfant l'avait suivi. Bientôt, il s'était nommé… Sans grande originalité, mais Ventus était quand même un joli nom. C'était mieux que Terra. Il s'était nommé bien longtemps avant que quelque chose ressemblant à des humains n'arrive sur terre, et il trouvait irritant que les humains aient choisi son nom pour désigner l'élément opposé au sien, la terre.

Terra examina Ventus avec curiosité. C'était la première fois que le benjamin des altus ventus prenait forme humaine, cela lui posait d'évidentes difficultés. Terra l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il chancelait, tiquant à la sensation étrange et étrangère d'avoir des pieds, des jambes et des bras. Terra se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait prit une forme corporelle… Celle d'un grand lézard. Ça avait été inconfortable. Ventus avait prit une plutôt jolie forme humaine, pensa-t-il. Cheveux blonds ébouriffés, de grands yeux bleus… et…

- Tu devrais essayer de te fabriquer des vêtements, dit Terra avec un petit sourire. Il appréciait la vue… Il n'était pas étranger au sexe humain… mais les autres humains s'offusqueraient certainement de sa nudité. Ventus fronça les sourcils, concentré, et il fut rapidement habillé d'un ensemble de vêtements plutôt originaux. Terra inclina la tête, pensif, se demandant quel sylphe les lui avait décrits… et s'ils étaient courants. Mais il aimait bien le pantalon et les chaînes, la jolie veste blanche ouverte sur une chemise noire… ça donnait très bien sur Ven.

- C'est tellement bizarre… Murmura doucement Ven, tandis qu'il faisait lentement ses premiers pas. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'adapter et il marcha rapidement avec aisance.

- C'est… plutôt agréable, ceci dit. Différent.

Terra acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Ven voulait dire. Logiquement, il semblait insensé que les plus grands élémentaires… des êtres faits d'énergies immenses et diffuses… puissent apprécier de prendre une forme physique. Mais quand ils finissaient par essayer, ils le**s** faisaient souvent. Ils n'aimaient pas ça autant que leur forme originelle, mais suffisamment pour le faire juste pour le fun, occasionnellement.

- On devrait commencer par interroger les sylphes, dit Terra, et Ventus fit un bruit d'exaspération théâtral. Terra soupira… Ven apprenait à maîtriser et à utiliser son corps humain rapidement.

Malheureusement, il marquait un point. Questionner des sylphes, c'était comme d'essayer de remettre du dentifrice dans le tube. C'était possible, mais ça exigeait de longs et laborieux efforts. Les sylphes savaient tout et voulaient partager leur connaissance… Et les esprits inférieurs du vent n'avaient aucune notion du temps. Ajoutez à ça la capacité de concentration d'un moucheron… Dans l'absolu, les sylphes étaient omniscients parce que l'air était partout… Mais trouver LE sylphe qui avait l'information que vous vouliez et lui faire comprendre ce qui était important était pour le moins difficile. En tant qu'altus ventus, Terra et Ventus auraient la coopération des sylphes, mais ils auraient à trier des tonnes de bêtises avant de trouver quoi que ce fut d'utile.

- On peut aussi essayer d'interroger des humains et des esprits du feu, avança Terra.

Travailler avec des humains vaudrait mieux que travailler avec des sylphes, même si ce serait indubitablement aussi frustrant. Ça le serait simplement… d'une autre manière. Ils pouvaient leur parler mais ils ne sauraient probablement pas grand-chose. Les gnomes en sauraient sans doute plus… la terre était partout, et la nature d'un terra flamma était en grande partie faite de terre… mais jamais les gnomes ne parleraient à des altus ventus. Ventus soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Allons-y, alors.

Et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la colonie humaine la plus proche, une très grande ville. Terra sourit tandis qu'ils marchaient, regardant autour de lui. Il aimait bien la surface du monde. C'était toujours tellement… intéressant.

- Wow!

Ventus resta bouche bée face à la ville, et Terra était bien obligé de l'admettre (même si ce n'était qu'à lui-même), c'était impressionnant.

Les choses avaient considérablement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré parmi les mortels. Terra l'avait su… Mais il n'avait pas _compris _de cette façon. Les sylphes avaient dit aux altus ventus comme les humains avaient brusquement fait de rapides progrès durant les cent dernières années. La composition de l'air juste au-dessus s'en trouvait même un peu changée, mais c'était loin d'être la première fois que cela arrivait. Terra se rappelait distinctement six fois où cela s'était produit, et l'humanité n'avait rien eu à voir avec ces évènements.

Cependant, savoir que l'humanité était passée des armes en cuivre et des kilts en tissu à ça, c'était quand même un choc pour Terra. Pour lui, c'était comme si le changement s'était effectué en une nuit. Des véhicules bruyants circulaient dans les rues, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient tirés par des chevaux. Des lampes au gaz éclairaient les coins, et Terra fit une pause pour saluer rapidement un esprit du feu, dans la langue de l'air, un son sifflant et sibilant. L'esprit répondit poliment dans la langue du feu. Tous les élémentaires pouvaient se comprendre, bien que seuls ceux qui possédaient deux natures différents fussent capables de parler plus d'une langue. Par exemple, l'aqua flamma savait utiliser le langage du feu aussi bien que celui de l'eau.

Terra réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient à découvert et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait pas peur des humains, mais il avait pour eux un respect prudent. Ils avaient des âmes, contrairement à lui et à Ventus, et ils étaient largement supérieurs en nombre. Un terra flamma avait été entravé par un sorcier… Il y aurait toujours des lunatiques sur terre, et Terra n'avait pas envie de croiser le chemin de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu tenter l'expérience sur un altus ventus. Cela se terminerait par la destruction de la ville, et il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça. De plusieurs façons, il admirait presque les humains.

Soudain, Terra réalisa que Ventus n'était plus près de lui. Il jura dans le langage de l'air… S'ils avaient été sous leur vraie forme, il s'en serait rendu compte tout de suite, mais les corps humains avaient quelques désavantages. Rebroussant chemin, il entendit la voix de Ventus qui s'élevait, irritée.

- … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cet argent que tu veux. Et qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me faire? Ça a l'air bizarre.

Ventus était dans une ruelle, en face de… quoi ? Terra plissa les paupières. Au premier abord, Terra avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille à cause de la robe, mais tous les sylphes étaient extrêmement sensibles et difficiles à tromper. Il réalisa donc rapidement que c'était un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bruns en pétard couverts par une perruque et portant une robe. Les yeux bleus étaient naturels, mais tout le reste n'était qu'artifices bon marché. Et Terra pouvait aussi sentir les marques et les bleus sous la robe. Ainsi que l'autre homme, beaucoup plus grand, qui se trouvait plus loin, dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

- Ventus !

Terra s'avança et gratifia le garçon d'un regard qui le fit reculer, la peur traversant ses grands yeux bleus. Et l'homme qui se tenait en retrait vint vers eux. Terra le regarda, ses yeux dorés aussi glacés que le toit du monde, mais l'homme lui renvoya son regard, complètement indifférent. Terra soupira en remarquant que l'homme était plus grand que lui. Il avait l'air d'un gorille, en fait, et Terra ne doutait pas un instant de ce que sa force physique lui avait donné comme illusions de puissance.

Illusions qui étaient sur le point d'être balayées sans ménagement, à son avis. Mais il préféra d'abord donner une chance ou deux à l'homme.

- Contentez-vous de payer, exigea l'homme, d'une voix basse, rocailleuse. Ventus afficha une mine vexée, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui se passait. Terra renifla.

- Pour s'être fait racoler par hasard ? Je ne pense pas. Va-t-en, petit homme, ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Terra fixa l'homme dans les yeux, et la plupart des gens se seraient détournés face à ce regard inhumain. Mais pas cet homme. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas habituel chez Terra.

_Il y a des gens qui sont tout simplement trop stupides pour vivre. _

- Je ne crois pas.

Et il sortit un pistolet. C'était une chose grossière et contrefaite, mais certainement capable de tuer un être humain.

- Vous allez payer, maintenant, ou sinon… Personne ne reçoit rien de mes filles gratuitement.

Terra jeta un œil au garçon, qui commençait à avoir l'air terrifié. Il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le type que son compagnon menaçait.

- Mon ami, puisque que tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir qui je suis, je te donne un autre avertissement, dit doucement Terra. Tu as un pied dans la tombe et l'autre sur une peau de banane. Emmène ta pute et va-t-en, et je te ferai la faveur de faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

L'homme poussa un grondement de colère et appuya sur la détente. Il y eut un grand éclair de lumière, une odeur de poudre brûlante, et Terra baissa la tête pour regarder le trou dans sa poitrine. L'air tourbillonna et son corps cicatrisa aussitôt la blessure. A moins d'avoir été magiquement améliorées, les armes mortelles n'avaient aucun effet sur les grands élémentaires. Et encore moins sur les altus ventus, qui de par leur nature étaient encore moins « solides » que les autres élémentaires.

- Tu as perdu ça, dit Terra sur le ton de la conversation tandis que l'homme le fixait, et il recracha la balle. Elle frappa l'homme avec la force et la vitesse que lui avait imprimé l'altus ventus, et sa tête éclata dans un brouillard sanglant. Terra créa un mur de vent pour que le sang ne le salisse pas en giclant. Le garçon n'eut pas cette chance, et le sang éclaboussa sa robe avant que le corps ne s'écroule.

- Que… C-Co… Comment…

Le garçon regarda le corps, pâle comme la mort, puis releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Terra.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît, je… je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… !

Terra se contenta de le regarder un instant, puis il aussi les épaules et se détourna.

- Non, attends… !

C'était inattendu. Terra se retourna alors que Ventus s'agenouillait à côté du cadavre, l'examinant avec curiosité.

- Quoi ? … Ventus, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Terra quand l'autre Altus Ventus toucha le corps et lécha son doigt avec circonspection.

- Je voulais savoir quel goût ça a.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il cracha.

- Ça goûte… la terre.

Le garçon travesti regarda Ventus, épouvanté, puis, rassemblant tout son courage, il s'adressa à Terra.

- S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous…

Terra haussa les sourcils en entendant sa requête. Ce garçon voulait les suivre après ce qu'il venait de voir ?

- Vous… Vous avez tué mon protecteur, vous me devez une place…!

Le garçon paraissait désespéré. Terra le regarda, pensif.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi…

Le garçon s'approcha, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres innocemment entrouvertes. Il faisait vraiment une jolie fille, si on n'était pas à même de percevoir le maquillage et les ecchymoses cachée derrière. Et c'était intéressant, ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains.

- Terra, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure, c'est quoi ?

Ventus paraissait curieux, et Terra rit.

- Il nous offre ses services sexuels.

Ven fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas particulièrement cela, mais Terra examina le garçon un long moment, réfléchissant.

Il n'était pas étranger à ce genre de choses. En fait, il était très familier avec… certains aspects du comportement humain n'avaient pas du tout changé en l'espace de trente mille ans. Et Terra avait vécu parmi les humains quasiment cinq mille ans. Une partie de ce temps, il avait été vénéré comme un Dieu, et il avait eu de nombreuses concubines. Il n'était pas nostalgique du bon vieux temps... Voir le moindre de ses caprices satisfait avait fini par devenir étrangement irritant au bout de quelques siècles… mais l'offre ne lui déplaisait pas.

En fait, elle présentait un certain intérêt. Sa connaissance des humains était datée, celle de Ventus carrément inexistante. Ce garçon pouvait être utile, pour peu qu'il fusse un minimum intelligent. Cela le décida.

- Très bien. Nous n'avons pas d'endroit où aller pour le moment… Tu as quelque chose ?

Le garçon déglutit et acquiesça.

- Emmène-nous là-bas.

Terra supposait que ce ne serait pas un endroit charmant, mais ce serait gratuit. Ce qui lui rappelait…

- Et là, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ventus en voyant Terra fouiller le corps.

- Je prends son argent. Première règle quand tu prends forme humaine : quand tu tues quelqu'un, dépouilles le corps.

Ventus approuva.

- Ils ont toujours un truc utile. Maintenant, allons-y.

Il était plutôt intéressé par l'idée de « faire connaissance » avec le garçon, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le désir qu'il avait de toucher Ventus.

Être avec Ventus, c'était mieux que d'être avec qui que ce fut d'autre.

Axel se pencha à l'appui de fenêtre, regardant la ville.

Elle n'avait été qu'un petit village quand lui et Roxas étaient arrivés, mais l'endroit s'était agrandi de façon considérable depuis. Ils étaient là depuis quelque trois cent ans, et au cours du dernier siècle, c'était devenu un endroit étourdissant. Axel savait à quel point les choses changeaient vite pour les humains, mais c'était toujours aussi sidérant à observer. Roxas était encore un peu choqué par ça.

La technologie avait connu un essor formidable durant les cent dernières années. Des voitures qui avançaient sans chevaux en étaient le signe le plus évident, mais il y avait aussi des locomotives en métal, et des armes à feu en vente libre. Les pistolets n'étaient plus des jouets, mais des armes bien réelles et fonctionnelles. Elles étaient longues à recharger, cependant, et on achetait toujours autant d'épées. Axel pensait que ça changerait. Les choses allaient très vite, à tous points de vue.

Etonnamment, les changements dans le monde mortel avaient crée un changement dans celui des élémentaires. De nouvelles créatures, appelées _gremlins _avaient commencé à apparaître. Certains étaient de métal et de feu, comme les gremlins des voitures et des locomotives mais ceux qui naissaient et vivaient de l'électricité semblaient faits de terre et d'air. Il existait très peu d'élémentaires de terre et d'air… Pour la plupart, les démons des poussières et les morbus ventis, extrêmement rares, les vents des épidémies et des fléaux. Il était stupéfiant de constater que les humains _créaient_ des élémentaires par leur travail. Mais au fond, les mortels étaient plus grands que le plus grand de tous les élémentaires…

Axel secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas y réfléchir… ça lui faisait penser à Roxas, et au sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour rester avec lui. Les merveilleux changements qui se produisaient devant lui, lui rappelaient que c'avait été un sacrifice. Roxas aurait dû en faire partie, il aurait dû être un des éléments des incessants changements de l'humanité, et il ne le redeviendrait jamais.

- Tu es de nouveau en train de réfléchir ?

Axel sentit un doigt lui tapoter l'épaule et baissa les yeux sur le visage souriant de Roxas.

- Tu as oublié ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ?

- Comme si je pouvais !

Le cœur d'Axel se réchauffa et il rendit à Roxas son sourire, lui donnant un rapide baiser.

- Je t'attendais, c'est tout.

Ils avaient des projets pour cette journée. Rien de très spécial, mais des projets quand même. Ils vivaient à une demi-heure de marche de la ville et ils avaient prévu d'y aller. Quand ils y seraient, ils iraient dans une librairie chercher du matériel de dessin pour Roxas, ainsi que quelques livres. Après, ils achèteraient du café et des sucreries. Et enfin, ils iraient au jardin zen pour lire, dessiner et boire du café tout le reste de la journée. Et pour discuter, bien sûr. Ils avaient fait ça plusieurs fois déjà, et ils continueraient.

- Oh, waouh, Axel, regarde ça !

Axel regarda dans la direction de Roxas et pencha la tête pour regarder ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ils étaient dans la librairie ; et il avait trouvé quelque chose de très inhabituel dans le matériel de dessin. Des pastels, sur-gras et aux couleurs très riches, Axel n'en avait jamais vu ici avant.

- Très joli, sourit Axel…

Il n'avait aucun talent pour le dessin, mais il aimait beaucoup regarder Roxas travailler.

- Tu devrais peut-être acheter quelques toiles pour aller avec ?

Roxas rit et prit quelques petites toiles. Il en avait de plus grandes à la maison, ainsi qu'un chevalet, mais il ne les avait pas emportés, ce jour-là. Axel sourit, et acheta deux livres… L'un était une nouvelle d'espionnage, l'autre un roman fantastique qui parlait d'un jeune sorcier et de magie élémentale. Le deuxième serait sans doute aucun un tissu d'âneries, mais lui et Roxas prenaient toujours plaisir à se moquer des auteurs.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville, de nombreuses personnes les saluèrent… mais tout autant se détournèrent d'eux. Il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen efficace à long terme de cacher leur nature aux habitants de la ville, alors ils n'avaient pas essayé. Quand l'endroit n'avait été qu'un petit village, ils avaient été les bienvenus. Quand il avait grandi, cependant, les choses avaient changé. Le culte de Gaïa était très fort ici, en grande partie à cause de leur présence, mais l'Eglise du Dieu Unique avait beaucoup gagné en popularité durant les derniers siècles. Ce culte-là, considérait ceux qui révéraient Gaïa comme des hérétiques et des impies. Dans d'autres endroits, le culte de Gaïa avait été littéralement piétiné… Cette ville moyenne en était le dernier bastion, et Axel savait qu'il y avait des gens qui en écumaient de rage.

Axel se renfrogna un peu à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient jamais souhaité que cela se produisent, mais d'une manière ou d'un autre, lui et Roxas s'étaient retrouvés bombardés défendeurs du culte de Gaïa de la ville. Ils avaient déjà dû incinérer quelques personnes, y compris plusieurs sorciers de l'Eglise qui tentaient de les entraver. Ils avaient pensé à tout simplement s'en aller mais trop de gens, en ville… Des personnes qu'ils appréciaient et respectaient… les avaient suppliés de rester. Cependant, une partie considérable de la ville se consacrait au culte du Dieu Unique, et ceux-là, se montraient au moins froids. Axel n'avaient pas la plus petite idée de la manière dont les choses allaient tourner, mais y penser le mettait mal à l'aise.

C'est pourquoi, fidèle à lui-même, il avait décidé de ne pas y penser. « Advienne que pourra ». Avec le pouvoir de la terre, il avait parfois des éclairs de prescience, qui pouvaient lui montrer l'avenir, mais ces derniers temps, il avait la cervelle en sauce blanche. Lui et Roxas avaient juste à se montrer prudents et à s'assurer que personne n'essayait de leur pomper leur énergie. Heureusement, ce n'était pas difficile à détecter, pour peu que vous sachiez la chose possible. Axel avait été totalement ignorant de ce fait la première fois, et en avait souffert.

Les jardins zen étaient magnifiques dans le soleil d'été. Axel sourit en s'asseyant sur un des bancs, savourant la chaleur du soleil et le murmure d'une source qui coulait non loin. Une ondine gloussa à son intention et le salua dans le langage de l'eau. Axel répondit dans le langage de la terre. Roxas baissa les yeux en entendant les syllabes lentes et rocailleuses, et sourit en voyant l'ondine. C'était un petit esprit féminin, avec des cheveux vert clair, de très grands yeux et un sourire insolent. Elle gloussa encore puis replongea sous l'eau, avant de s'éloigner en nageant.

- Mignonne, dit Roxas avec un sourire.

L'eau était l'élément opposé, mais la terre et l'eau avaient une connexion et leur nature était en partie de terre. Et au fil des années, Axel avait découvert que l'un des changements que Gaïa avait effectués en lui était une connexion « améliorée » avec la terre, qui lui avait coûté une partie de ses pouvoirs sur le feu… Mais en fin de compte, cela l'avait juste rendu plus puissant. Alors les ondines avaient commencé à s'adresser à lui, bien qu'elles n'eussent absolument jamais parlé à Roxas.

- Très, approuva Axel.

Il se mit à lire son livre sur la magie élémentale et Roxas commença à dessiner la source… Avec l'ondine dedans, même si elle partie.

- Tiens, c'est drôle. Ça parle de deux altus ventus que cherchent l'amour dans tous les mauvais endroits et qui finissent par le trouver l'un dans l'autre.

Axel sourit, amusé.

- Je me demande pourquoi l'auteur à choisi des altus ventus.

Ces élémentaires étaient connus pour être aussi froids que le ciel où ils vivaient. C'étaient bizarre d'imaginer deux de ces créatures tombant amoureuses.

- Il y a sûrement une raison dans l'histoire. Et puis, ça change, dit Roxas, optimiste, alors que la peinture commençait à prendre forme.

- C'est vrai.

Les histoires parlant d'élémentaires du feu étaient devenues légion, elles s'étaient vite répandues et multipliées une fois que les gens avaient entendu parler d'eux deux. Axel sourit en regardant Roxas, puis, après un instant, il prit une gorgée de son café et revint à l'histoire.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise, presque bonne, en fait. Il pensa qu'elle allait lui plaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 2**

Terra jeta un œil autour de la pièce et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement. C'était un vilain endroit, dans le mauvais quartier de la ville, et il était évident que personne n'y avait fait le ménage depuis des années. Un ultrason lent et vibrant chassa la vermine qui s'enfuit en courant. Le son était la chose la plus facile à manipuler pour des élémentaires aériens, puisque ce n'était que des vibrations dans l'air.

- Désolé, normalement je n'emmène pas mes clients ici.

Le garçon semblait nerveux. Terra contourna un tas de déchets avec précautions, plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

- Je suppose qu'ils risqueraient de partir en courant, déclara-t-il, et le garçon inclina la tête, le regard baissé. Terra haussa les épaules.

- Ça fera l'affaire pour cette nuit. Essaye de ne pas respire trop profondément, Ven.

- Je pense que je vais carrément arrêter de respirer, dit faiblement Ven, et Terra rit. Puis, il regarda le garçon.

- Enlève cette perruque, et s'il y a de l'eau ici, le maquillage aussi. Ça ne te va pas.

Le garçon pâlit mais se hâta de s'exécuter.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Le garçon hésita, puis parla doucement.

- Pelsa.

Terra se renfrogna en entendant ce nom, le goûta… et perçut le dégoût dans la voix du jeune homme. Ce nom… était très proche d'un mot très grossier dans l'ancien langage du temple. Il savait que cette langue n'était plus utilisée, mais les jurons étaient toujours d'actualité. Tout le monde devait s'en apercevoir.

- C'est un mauvais nom, dit-il avec dédain, et le garçon le regarda, surpris. Je ne t'appellerai pas comme ça.

Terra marqua une pause, songeur.

- Les noms sont importants. Ils décrivent ce que tu es…

Il ouvrit son esprit à l'inspiration des vents. _Nommez ce garçon._

_Sora_, chanta le vent en réponse, si clairement qu'il cligna des yeux. _Sora. _

- Tu es Sora. Ce sera ton nom, à partir de maintenant, dit vivement Terra, dissimulant une pointe de malaise. Il sentait que la réponse qu'il avait reçue, avait été celle de Gaïa elle-même. Ce garçon était-il important ? Et si oui, de quelle manière ?

Il finirait sûrement par le savoir.

- Ouaiiiiiis !

Axel courait à travers les herbes hautes. Elles lui arrivaient aux épaules, pour le moment.

- Roxas, t'es où ?

Il entendit un gloussement, mais Roxas était encore plus petit, et il pouvait se cacher facilement dans les herbes.

- Allez, viens !

L'herbe autour de chez eux était très haute, mais aujourd'hui, elle l'était plus que d'habitude… parce que sur un coup de tête, Axel avait pris la forme d'un enfant de six ans. Roxas avait cru mourir de rire, puis il l'avait imité et poursuivi dans la maison. Ils s'étaient mis à jouer à cache-cache dans le jardin et ils s'amusaient comme des fous.

Pour l'instant, c'était Roxas qui gagnait. Axel soupira en essayant de le repérer, mais l'herbe avait la même couleur dorée que ses cheveux. C'était vraiment très…

- Enfant !

Axel faillit bondir hors de sa peau. Il avait été si absorbé dans le jeu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme à cheval qui s'approchait de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Axel fronça les sourcils en décelant l'arrogance dans la voix de l'homme, et il pencha sa tête en arrière pour le regarder. Il avait des cicatrices, il portait un bandeau sur l'œil et ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. Il avait l'air d'un pirate mais les armes qu'il portait à la ceinture… C'étaient des pistolets de la plus belle facture, sertis d'or et de perles.

- Je vis ici. Et toi, alors ? Répondit insolemment Axel. L'homme descendit de sa monture, qui fit un pas de côté en renâclant.

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, morveux.

Axel battit des paupières quand l'homme se pencha pour le regarder de plus près.

- Je cherche les terra flamma qui vivent ici.

Roxas apparut derrière Axel, essoufflé, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, Axel sourit et répondit.

- Alors, vous devez rebrousser chemin et entrer dans le bâtiment avec la porte jaune. Je suis sûr qu'il est là, c'est son atelier.

Ce qui, en fait, était vrai. Ce qui l'était également, c'était qu'un ami magicien avant jeté un sortilège labyrinthique sur cet endroit, des années auparavant, pour les aider à se débarrasser des intrus. L'homme se redressa, leur tourna le dos sans cérémonie, et repartit vers l'autre côté de la propriété.

- Axel c'était… vraiment méchant, dit Roxas, admiratif. Axel sourit.

- Je sais, un point pour moi. Tu veux retourner jouer ? On ira le chercher plus tard.

Roxas rit et tapa sur l'épaule d'Axel.

- C'est toi le loup !

Et ils s'enfuirent à nouveau dans les herbes.

Terra souriait, agenouillé entre les jambes de Sora, tandis qu'il se pressait lentement en lui par derrière. Ventus gémit doucement sous les caresses des lèvres douces de Sora et de sa langue, qui avaient un goût de nouveauté.

Terra et Ventus avaient déjà fait l'amour à la manière des humains. Cela s'était révélé proprement intoxicant. Ventus avait été frais en dessous de lui, presque froid à l'intérieur, et c'était exactement la façon dont c'était supposé être… l'essence des altus ventus. Ventus avait crié son nom alors que Terra murmurait à son oreille de doux riens dans le langage de l'air.

Maintenant ils découvraient Sora, et le garçon frissonnait. Le froid en lui était une expérience étrange pour un humain, mais Terra savait comme rendre ça bon. Des mains faites de courants d'air, fraîches mais caressantes, glissaient sur les cuisses du garçon. Davantage de ces doigts aériens étaient pressés contre son intimité, effleurant son périnée, s'enroulant autour de lui, parcourant toute sa peau. Sa gorge émit un bruit surpris et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'il se détache de Ven. Terra rit doucement, allant plus en avant, et touchant un endroit spécial en Sora, avec une précision lancinante.

- Mph !

Sora commençait à avoir des difficultés à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Terra baissa les yeux, observateur même dans les moments les plus passionnés, et vit que le garçon était sur le point de venir. Souriant, il amena une des mains aériennes directement à la base de son sexe, le serrant pour l'empêcher de jouir, et les autres le parcoururent tout entier.

Ventis vint en premier, et Sora eut un hoquet quand le liquide, qui éclaboussait son visage et les draps, s'évapora dans de petites bouffées de vapeur, aussi dissipé que les altus ventus eux-mêmes. Ventus sourit, passant une main dans les mèches brunes tandis que Sora gémissait, submergé par ce qui lui arrivait.

- Oh… oh… _oh…_

Il avait dépassé le stade du discours cohérent, haletant et se mordant les lèvres sous les sensations invraisemblables qu'il éprouvait. Le froid n'était absolument plus une gêne, mais il avait désespérément besoin de se libérer. La lenteur hypnotique des mouvements de Terra et les mains qui couraient sur lui, serrant, l'empêchant de venir le rendaient fou de désir, d'un _besoin _sauvage…

- Ah, Sora.

Terra lutina l'arrière de la nuque du garçon, puis, brusquement, accéléra la cadence de ses gestes, plongeant dans la chaleur délicate sous lui, s'abandonnant. Il laissa les mains se relâcher quand il vint, savourant un instant de pure extase, et Sora cria en se libérant en dessous de lui. Terra sourit et soutint le garçon à demi-inconscient en se retirant. Sora haletait silencieusement, épuisé et secoué de frissons.

- C'était sympa, dit Ventus avec un sourire, et Terra approuva. Ils étaient habitués à partager de cette manière. Malheureusement, les autres altus ventus n'avaient pas la moindre conscience du concept d'espace personnel. Alors quand il leur arrivait de se rentrer dedans, sous le toit du monde, il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que ça se finisse en « plan à trois ». Cela n'avait pas plu à Ventus, au début, mais Terra l'avait tout simplement accepté. Essayer d'affronter un autre altus ventus aurait causé bien plus de troubles que la situation n'en aurait valus, surtout que c'était toujours fait sans malice. Ce n'était que leur comportement. Mais cela les avait préparés à ça.

Terra enlaça lentement Sora, savourant sa chaleur… Puis s'arrêta soudain. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans la manière dont le garçon tremblait. Etait-ce de la douleur ? Terra se renfrogna faiblement. Il était certain d'avoir été doux avec lui. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il soupira, une douce rafale de vent qui fit frissonner Sora à nouveau. Il savait comment vérifier s'il ne se trompait pas.

- Sora, remets toi sur tes mains et tes genoux, s'il te plaît.

Sora cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre, mais il obéit. Terra savait à quoi le garçon s'attendait, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas sexuel.

Le garçon parut confus, et Ventus fronça les sourcils.

- Terra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Terra l'ignora un instant, se glissant derrière Sora. Il le caressa du bout du nez, léchant son entrée avec douceur. Sora poussa un couinement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Je le goûte.

Terra essaya d'ignorer Ventus ainsi que le son, doux et implorant, que fit Sora quand il enroula sa langue un peu plus loin, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur le goût. Puis il se retira et recommença la même manœuvre avec des gestes rapides de sa langue sur le périnée du garçon.

- Tu as beau dire que ce n'est pas sexuel, il aime ça, observa Ventus. Sora rougit, embarrassé. Terra, pourquoi tu le goûte ?

- Je crois…

Terra émit un bruit intrigué, puis mordit soudainement Sora à la hanche, assez fort pour que son sang perle. Sora glapit et Terra recueillit le sang sur sa langue, faisant rouler le goût dans sa bouche.

- Ah. Oui. J'en suis sûr maintenant. Tu es au courant que tu as une infection ? Demanda-t-il à Sora qui se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés. Son visage exprimait la culpabilité, et Terra était certain qu'il l'avait su avant.

- Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé… Murmura Sora, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'il serrait les dents. Terra cligna des yeux et échangea un regard avec Ventus. C'était intrigant.

- D'être malade ? Pourquoi ? Pour un prostitué c'est quasiment inévitable.

Plus particulièrement pour une pute de bas-étage et, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait cet endroit, Sora ne devait pas se vendre cher. Le garçon déglutit.

- Pour… Vous avoir contaminés…

Terra le fixa, abasourdi, et se mit à rire. Ventus l'imita, et Sora les regarda, stupéfié.

- Sora…, Terra secoua la tête avec un sourire léger. Que crois-tu que nous sommes ?

Sora avala sa salive avant de répondre.

- Des sorciers ?

Terra sembla amusé par sa réponse, et Sora sut qu'il se trompait.

- Je… ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Nous sommes des altus ventus.

Sora n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était alors Terra lui expliqua.

- Nous sommes les grands élémentaires de l'air. Nous sommes venus sur Terre pour expérimenter l'humanité… et pour trouver deux terra flamma qui savent ce qu'est l'amour. As-tu entendu parler d'eux ?

Sora secoua la tête et Terra soupira. C'était espérer beaucoup.

- Hé bien. Si tu nous aides à les retrouver, nous te garderons près de nous et nous prendrons soin de toi. Sinon… non.

- Vous êtes… des abominations? Dit Sora doucement, fixant Terra, et ce dernier se renfrogna.

- Quoi ?

Il semblait contrarié. Sora déglutit, clairement effrayé.

- C'est comme ça que les prêtres les appellent… les élémentaires qui ne peuvent pas être entravés… et qui peuvent prendre forme humaine…

Terra inclina la tête, puis acquiesça.

- C'est ce que nous sommes, mais abomination est un mot terrible pour nous désigner. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes et ce que nous étions faits pour être.

Terra ébouriffa les cheveux de Sora quand le garçon frissonna.

- Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

- C'est quoi, des prêtres ? Demanda Ventus à voix haute et Terra rit doucement.

- Des chefs religieux. Et si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la religion, va-t-en rendre compte par toi-même.

Terra baissa les yeux sur Sora qui le regardait avec un air de faon apeuré, et adoucit la voix.

- Va dormir, enfant. Demain sera une longue journée.

Terra se mit à fredonner une chanson dans le langage de l'air. La musique, c'était de l'air, et les altus ventus passaient la plupart de leur temps à chanter dans les grands vents. Ventus joignit sa voix à celle de Terra en un unisson délicat et les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent de plaisir alors qu'il les écoutait. Un léger sourire sur son visage, Sora ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Le son flûté de la chanson aérienne le mena doucement vers le sommeil.

- Sale petit morveux !

Le type à la dégaine de pirate était plus qu'un peu contrarié quand ils se décidèrent enfin à aller le sortir du labyrinthe. Axel se contenta de rire et d'esquiver souplement le geste que faisait l'homme pour l'attraper.

- Je vais te corriger !

- Je ne pense pas, non.

L'homme pâlit visiblement quand la voix fluette se transforma en un chaud ténor, et quand le petit enfant aux cheveux rouges se changea en un homme efflanqué. Axel lui sourit, des éclats de rire plein les yeux, tandis que l'homme hésitait clairement entre la peur et la colère.

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec les enfants que tu rencontres.

Il croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus amusé.

- Alors, que veux-tu de nous ?

Roxas reprit sa forme humaine habituelle et adressa à l'homme un sourire rassurant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le blond, et l'homme inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Ils étaient dans l'atelier. Axel fabriquait toujours des armes et des sculptures de verre, même s'il trouvait celles de Roxas beaucoup plus réussies que les siennes. Mais Roxas préférait travailler dans des carnets ou sur des toiles. Ils ne se vendaient pas aussi bien, mais ce n'était pas comme si les deux terra flamma avaient eu besoin d'argent. Ils étaient propriétaires de leur maison et comparés aux humains, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose. L'atelier était rempli des ouvrages achevés d'Axel… Epées, dagues, et verre magnifique.

- Je suis Xigbar. du corps et compagnon de la Princesse Larxène. Je suis ici sur ordre du Roi de Lassim.

Il avait l'air d'en être très fier, mais Axel et Roxas échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Lassim. Ce qui voulait probablement dire…

- Une des îles de l'Archipel ? Demanda Axel et Xigbar acquiesça. L'Archipel, loin au Sud, était constitué de nombreux états insulaires. Il aurait été fastidieux de retenir tous ces noms, alors la plupart du temps, les gens faisaient référence à l'ensemble, sous le nom d'Archipel.

- Oui, et un bastion d'un paradis perdu.

Axel parvint à ne pas rouler des yeux en entendant ça mais ce n'était pas simple. Il avait déjà parlé à des insulaires, avant, et tous proclamaient la même chose, quelle que fut la petite île dont ils venaient.

- Lassim se trouve en plein milieu des vents tropicaux, c'est un pays riche. Malheureusement, il est également sis juste au pied du Mont Ashbringer.

- Un volcan ?

Axel commençait à voir où il voulait en venir. Xigbar hocha la tête, une expression pincée sur le visage.

- Oui. Son histoire est jalonnée d'éruptions violentes. Les choses… ne vont pas bien pour le moment. Il y a eu des tremblements de terre. Mon Roi m'a envoyé dans l'espoir d'obtenir votre aide, afin d'éviter l'éruption.

Les deux terra flamma échangèrent un regard, Axel avait l'air pensif.

- Hé bien… Il faut que nous réfléchissions. Si ce n'est pas encore trop avancé, nous pourrions être capables de rediriger la tension vers le cœur, avant que la lave suive un autre chemin. Et même s'il était trop tard… Je suppose que la ville se trouve d'un seul côté du volcan ?

Xigbar acquiesça.

- Nous pouvons contenir l'éruption et faire en sorte qu'elle épargne votre ville. La question est : pourquoi devrions-nous le faire ?

Roxas sursauta à cette question, mais Axel était un esprit du Feu, et il n'avait jamais été autre chose. Il pouvait s'attacher à des personnes qu'il connaissait, mais pas éprouver de la compassion pour des étrangers vivant dans un pays lointain.

- Le Roi vous offre un des fleurons du trésor royal, dit vaniteusement Xigbar, pas spécialement amusé par l'attitude d'Axel. Vous serez logés et traités avec égards, vous pourrez circuler librement en ville, et un Temple de Gaïa sera bâti en votre honneur.

Axel fronça doucement les sourcils, réfléchissant. Ils n'avaient besoin ni d'un trésor ni d'un temple – même si rendre honneur à Gaïa était toujours une bonne chose. Le laissez-passer pour la ville serait amusant… mais…

- Axel, allons-y.

Axel se tourna vers Roxas, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Ils ont besoin de notre aide, et ça devient ennuyeux ici, de toute façon. Il ne va rien arriver ici, au moins pendant quelques mois.

Axel considéra la situation, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ennuyeux pour moi, mais OK. Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il d'une voix aimable. Découvrir une nouvelle ville serait intéressant et si Roxas en avait envie, cela lui suffisait. Il regarda Xigbar avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de bagages. Xigbar hocha vivement la tête.

- Alors faites-moi sortir de ce maudit labyrinthe et allons-y.

Axel rit et modifia le sortilège pour permettre à l'homme de sortir. Une fois dehors, Xigbar remonta à cheval, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous avez des montures ?

- Non. Les chevaux ne nous aiment pas du tout. Nous courrons à côté de toi.

Xigbar eut un air ébahi, puis il acquiesça.

Ça allait être un étrange voyage.

_Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

- Oh merde !

Axel était couché à plat dos au milieu de la route. Pressé par le trafic, il s'était un peu trop rapproché de l'arrière-train du cheval de Xigbar. Le cheval, un animal fait pour le champ de bataille et bien entraîné, avait réagi avec vigueur à la proximité du terra flamma.

La ruade avait été spectaculaire.

- Axel, fais…, commença Roxas, puis il frémit en voyant une autre voiture lui rouler dessus. Axel émit un étrange son semblable à un gargouillis, sous le regard de Xigbar qui était horrifié.

- Il n'est pas mort, quand… Ah !

Le cheval renâcla et piaffa un peu quand Axel se remit sur pieds, se secouant un peu.

- Aucun respect. On ne me respecte absolument pas… Enfin, c'est amusant. Allez, avançons, avant que le trafic ne nous écrase.

Les gens derrière eux leur lançaient des regards mauvais, et Xigbar déglutit avant d'éperonner son cheval.

Ils s'approchaient du grand port, d'où ils allaient partir pour Lassim. Cette étape du voyage était la raison principale pour laquelle Axel avait voulu refuser… Le bateau, c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'Enfer. Mais c'était le seul moyen de se rendre sur une île volcanique, un endroit où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds auparavant. S'ils y avaient déjà été, ils auraient pu reprendre leur forme originelle, celle qui était constituée d'énergie pure, et s'y rendre presque instantanément, mais même des terra flamma ne pouvaient pas trouver des endroits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Pas sans perdre un temps fou dans le processus. Surtout compte tenu du fait que Roxas, pour d'obscures raisons, avait horreur de demander son chemin.

- J'ai hâte de remonter sur un bateau, dit joyeusement Roxas, et Axel le regarda fixement, choqué, puis, lentement, esquissa un sourire.

- Tu n'es plus jamais allé sur un bateau depuis que tu es devenu un terra flamma, hein, Roxas ?

En y repensant, Axel savait que c'était le cas. Et Roxas avait été pêcheur, du temps où il était humain. Le blond eut l'air perplexe quand Axel ajouta :

- Tu vas t'éclater.

Mais il ne s'expliqua pas.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise.

- Princesse Larxène !

Xigbar agita la main en direction d'une jeune femme, qui se tenait à côté d'un bateau. Elle sourit, lui rendant son signe, et Axel et Roxas s'arrêtèrent tous deux pour la regarder.

Elle était très belle, avec des yeux verts brillants et des cheveux blonds. Elle était habillée… pas du tout comme une princesse. Elle partait une armure en cuir, lourdement ensorcelée, et bardées de bandes de cuir qui servaient de rangement à une multitude de minuscules lames de jet. Elle portait aussi un collier de perles fines et des boucles d'oreilles assorties, et des écharpes de soie colorée enserraient sa taille. Axel pencha la tête, souriant. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait bien à une princesse… Une princesse barbare, guerrière.

- Xigbar ! Tu les as ramenés ou faut-il que nous te tranchions la gorge et que nous te jetions dans la baie ? Répondit-elle d'une voix badine et il rit en mettant pied à terre avant de passer les rênes de son cheval à un palefrenier. Larxène n'était pas seule. Il y avait avec elle un homme aux cheveux roses, un grand blond ainsi qu'un garçon plus jeune qui ressemblait à la princesse. Les deux hommes irradiaient une énergie qui permit à Axel et Roxas de les catégoriser sorciers en moins d'une seconde. Axel pensa qu'ils devraient les avertir des conséquences auxquelles la moindre tentative de leur voler leur énergie les exposerait. Il n'allait pas se laisser entraver à nouveau.

- Je les ai Larxène. Et tu m'en dois une belle pour ça. Voici Axel, et voici Roxas.

Elle les gratifia d'un regard rapide et inquisiteur, puis leur adressa un sourire radieux. Axel le lui rendit. Elle avait quelque chose de rude qu'il trouvait tout à fait charmant. Puis, tout à coup, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Xigbar, tu leur as fait faire tout le chemin à pied ? Espèce d'imbécile !

Axel rit et secoua la tête avant que Xigbar ait pu répondre.

- Pas sa faute, votre altesse. Les chevaux veulent notre peau. Une histoire d'odeur… C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Axel n'avait pas la moindre idée des saluts protocolaires à adresser à une princesse, et décida de faire avec ce qu'il avait: il lui tendit la main pour une poignée traditionnelle. La façon dont elle s'éclaira et dont l'homme blond qui était derrière elle se raidit lui fit penser que ce n'était pas l'usage, mais elle prit sa main et la serra sans hésiter. Axel cligna des yeux au contact de sa paume. Elle était chaude et calleuse, semblable à la sienne. Elle était peut-être princesse, mais oisive certainement pas.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Larxène. Pas la peine de faire des chichis.

Elle tendit une main à Roxas, qui la serra avec un peu plus de réserve.

- Le roi est mon frère, et il a une quantité de bâtards, je suis donc ridiculement bas dans l'ordre de succession. Oh, à propos de bâtards, voilà Davo.

Elle désigna le jeune garçon qui acquiesça avec un sourire timide. Il pouvait avoir une douzaine d'années.

- Cinquième prince et aussi peu susceptible que moi d'accéder au trône. Et puis voilà Vexen, et Marluxia. Vexen est Invokeur de l'Eau et Marluxia un sorcier de la Terre.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête à cette présentation, sans tendre la main, et Axel s'en garda également. Il n'était pas franchement fan des magiciens.

- Juste pour que les choses soient bien claires, avant de nous engager dans quoi que ce soit, si qui que ce soit essaye d'absorber ne serait-ce qu'une once de nos pouvoirs, il y a des têtes qui vont fondre. Un simple avertissement.

L'avertissement d'Axel était davantage adressé à Marluxia qu'à Vexen. Un magicien de l'Eau ne serait en rien intéressé par un terra flamma, mais pour un mage de la Terre, ce serait… tentant. Vexen haussa les épaules, indifférent, et Marluxia sourit, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux étrangement roses.

- Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, je vous assure. Nous ne sommes là que pour nous assurer que nous ramenons bien au Roi les personnages qu'il souhaite et non des escrocs un peu trop malins.

Vexen tressaillit légèrement et lança à Marluxia un regard désapprobateur. Roxas fronça les sourcils, un peu ennuyé, mais Axel souriait, amusé.

- Et êtes vous satisfaits ? Demanda Axel, gentiment taquin, et Marluxia sourit.

- Absolument. Je crois que le bateau est prêt à appareiller à tout instant. Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, et Axel frémit.

- Vous êtes un putain de sale type, Marluxia, dit Axel, et Larxène les interrompit en éclatant d'un rire haut et clair.

- Tu viens de le rencontrer et tu l'as déjà remarqué ? Marly, tu t'es trahi !

Marluxia se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Allez, on y va.

Elle s'engagea sur la passerelle et monta à bord. Axel soupira, puis suivit.

C'était le moment du voyage qu'il détestait. Mais au moins, il avait la perspective d'observer Roxas lorsqu'il réaliserait quel était le problème, pour éclairer sa journée.

- Oh… Seigneur… On n'est toujours pas arrivés ?

Roxas était pâle comme un linge, et Axel se sentait presque coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Roxas avait oublié qu'Axel détestait les bateaux, non pas pare qu'il avait été un mortel sujet au mal de mer, mais parce que c'était un terra flamma. Il avait une certaine connexion avec la terre qui faisait que les plus petites des ondines lui parlaient, mais se trouver sur l'eau restait profondément contre-nature pour lui, à tous points de vue. En fait, c'était presque douloureux, et c'était encore pire pour Roxas, dont la nature était plus de feu que la sienne. L'ancien pêcheur découvrait ce que représente la mer pour un terra flamma.

- On y est presque, dit Axel d'une voix compatissante en enlaçant Roxas et en le câlinant. Roxas renifla et appuya sa tête contre le torse d'Axel, se blottissant contre lui, et ils combattirent la douleur ensemble. Axel releva la tête quand Larxène s'approcha d'eux, l'air soucieux.

- Ça va, vous deux ?

Axel acquiesça et elle hésita, puis demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, d'ailleurs ?

Ça ne ressemblait pas au mal de mer. Axel haussa les épaules.

- Nous sommes des terra flamma. Sur l'océan, c'est le pire des endroits pour nous, on s'y sent très mal. Marluxia le savait.

- Ah, je vois.

Larxène hocha la tête, pensive, regardant l'île. Ils étaient encore à deux heures de toucher terre, mais le panache de fumée qui s'échappait du sommet du volcan était visible pour tous.

- Et vous, ça vous fait quelque chose ? Lui demanda Axel.

- D'être sur l'eau ? Ça me file la migraine, répondit-elle avant de rire. Attendez qu'on soit à terre, on aura quelque chose à vous dire. Plus que quelques heures, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'une rude compassion, et Roxas grogna.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 3**

- Mmm, Sora? Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?

Terra avait remarqué que Sora commençait à être un peu pâle. Le garçon hésita avant de répondre.

- … Hier.

Il baissa les yeux et se lécha les lèvres. Il avait soif, aussi. Terra fronça les sourcils, jeta un œil aux alentours et avisa une échoppe qui vendait des pains-saucisses et de la petite bière. Dans cette partie de la ville, il était moins dangereux de boire de l'alcool que de l'eau.

- Autant que le garçon peut en manger et un pain chacun pour nous, commanda Terra, et Sora cligna des yeux. L'altus ventus déposa une pièce d'argent sur le comptoir, et elle disparut instantanément.

- C'était trop… Dit Sora, un peu inquiet, et Terra haussa les épaules.

- Fais en sorte que le compte y soit, alors.

Sora s'empourpra et se mit à piocher dans le plat généreusement garni que le patron déposa devant lui.

- Sora, à l'avenir, si tu es fatigué, si tu as faim ou soif, fais-le nous savoir. Nous n'en saurons rien à moins que tu nous le dises.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Terra était davantage habitué aux humains que Ventus et s'en apercevrait avant qu'il y ait un risque pour la santé du garçon, mais tout de même. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre aussi longtemps.

- Mrph !

Sora s'arrêta de manger un instant pour regarder Ventus, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond était en train de s'étouffer avec sa brioche.

- Ven, tu es supposé mâcher.

Terra sourit faiblement en regardant Ven cesser d'essayer de manger, tousser, crachoter avant de finir par arriver à se remettre.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé, Ven. Etions-nous destinés à être ensemble ? Est-ce pour cette raison que je t'ai vu, ce jour-là ?

Ventus se renfrogna.

- Je ne vois pas comme ça pourrait être possible. Les terra flamma ne sont tombés amoureux qu'il y a, quoi ? Quatre cent ans ? J'ai mille ans.

Sora déglutit en entendant cela, mais continua de boire sa bière et de manger ses brioches. Terra haussa les épaules.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Gaïa n'est pas forcément linéaire. Si elle avait découvert comment des élémentaires pourraient s'aimer dans le futur et qu'elle avait voulu reproduire ce phénomène, elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre.

Ventus s'arrêta de mastiquer, pensif, et Sora aventura un commentaire.

- Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas…?

- Bienvenue au club. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Terra, ça n'a aucun sens, se plaignit Ventus, et Terra sourit. Est-ce que tu essayes de dire que parce que Gaïa sait ce qui va arriver dans le futur, elle pourrait tester ses connaissances dans le passé ?

- Voilà, tu comprends, dit Terra, et Ventus grogna.

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est ridicule.

Terra soupira, lança un regard à Sora et vit qu'il semblait tout à fait d'accord avec Ventus, même s'il était trop poli pour le dire.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus vieux, finit-il par dire, et Ventus roula des yeux.

- Tu veux dire, aussi vieux que toi ? Ben ça alors, Terra, ça ne prendra jamais que, oh, l'_éternité_.

Ventus s'appuya contre Sora et lui dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Il est encore plus vieux qu'obsédé. Littéralement.

Sora gloussa, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres.

- Approximativement 4 billions de révolutions du soleil, dit Terra d'une voix absente et prenant une brioche dans le plat de Sora, puis il suspendit son geste en voyant qu'ils le fixaient tous les deux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'âge de Gaïa ? Vraiment ? Dit Ventus, un peu ébahi, et Sora déglutit. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on discutait ouvertement devant lui des grands mystères de la création… Et tout ça faisait grande violence à sa vision du monde. Ce n'était pas ça que les prêtres lui avaient enseigné.

- Non, Gaïa est plus ancienne. Je ne suis vraiment venu au monde que quand l'atmosphère a commencé à se former… Ven, tu sais ça.

Il avait dit à Ventus qu'il était le plus ancien des altus ventus, mais…

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas été clair sur le fait que je suis le premier des altus ventus.

Peut-être Ven avait-il pensé qu'il en avait existé de plus vieux que lui mais qu'ils avaient péri. Ça aurait été vraisemblable. Les premiers jours avaient été une période très dangereuse. Mais Terra avait été le premier, et il avait survécu.

- Oh, je vois. Je pensais que tu étais le plus ancien encore en vie…

Ventus sembla stupéfait pendant un instant mais il se reprit rapidement et sourit.

- Wow, la différence d'âge entre nous est hallucinante ! Comment les humains appellent-ils cela, Sora ?

- Euh… c'est grossier, marmonna Sora, et Terra soupira.

- Probablement de la pédophilie. Je te jure, Ventus, par moments, tu me fais ressentir chaque journée de mon âge… As-tu appris quelque chose des sylphes la nuit dernière ?

Terra mit le sujet sur le tapis sans se soucier le moins du monde des personnes qui risquaient de les entendre. Il utilisait ses facultés pour encourager gentiment les gens à ne pas leur prêter attention. C'était une précaution usuelle, mais les remarques de Sora au sujet des prêtres l'avaient mis un chouïa mal à l'aise. Il avait expérimenté le fanatisme religieux, de son temps parmi les humains.

- J'ai découvert qu'on peut enlever de la rouille grâce à une solution à base de citron et de sel de table, répondit aigrement Ventus. Oh, et j'ai aussi appris qu'il y a une fille qui trouve un garçon mignon, mais le garçon pense que le frère de la fille est mignon, et LUI pense…

- Laisse-moi reformuler ma question : As-tu appris quelque chose d'utile des sylphes la nuit dernière ? L'interrompit Terra avant qu'il ne soit vraiment lancé. Ça lui avait scié les nerfs de leur poser des questions. Ventus soupira.

- Non, pas vraiment. L'un d'entre eux a mentionné du feu dans des montagnes près de beaucoup d'humains. Nous pourrions chercher une ville près des montagnes.

- Ce serait un point de départ, en effet, répondit Terra, songeur. Et pour l'autre question ?

Ventus s'éclaira un peu.

- Les sylphes n'ont été d'aucune utilisé pour ça non plus, mais j'ai réussi à dénicher un esprit du Feu et lui a été tout à fait à la hauteur. Il y a une sorcière qui peut faire ce que tu veux sur l'avenue Piccadilly, pas loin d'ici. Il m'a donné des indications assez précises.

Ventus était reconnaissant à cet esprit du Feu. Il avait tenu des propos cohérents. Ceci dit, les esprits du Feu pouvaient être pleins d'entrain, et quand vous arriviez à en épingler un, se montrer sensés.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une sorcière ? Demanda Sora, et Terra sourit au garçon qui finissait une autre chope de la petite bière.

- Pour toi, en fait.

Sora papillota, surpris, et Terra s'expliqua.

- La maladie dont tu es atteint finira par te tuer, et ce serait déplorable. Cependant, une sorcière de la Terre pourrait te guérir sans difficulté.

- C'est… interdit. Et très cher.

Sora murmura la deuxième phrase, et échangea un regard avec Terra qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Interdit ? Il y a eu une époque où c'était chose courante.

Trente mille ans auparavant, les sorcières de la Terre soignaient toutes sortes de maladies, et très souvent. Elles ne pouvaient pas tout guérir, mais la plupart du temps elles y arrivaient, et les maladies vénériennes étaient plus faciles à soigner.

- Ce sont les prêtres… La magie élémentaire ne doit être pratiquée que par les sorciers de l'Eglise. Les autres sorciers sont hors-la-loi ici, expliqua Sora, et Terra haussa les sourcils.

- Et comme ces maladies sont la conséquence d'un péché…

Sora haussa les épaules pour exprimer son impuissance en voyant Terra se renfrogner pensivement, étrécissant ses yeux dorés.

- Hmph. Je parierais que quelques pots de vin leur feraient oublier ça, dit-il sèchement, et Sora tressaillit. Et qui se soucie des pauvres ? Enfin bon, nous n'aurons qu'à nous montrer prudents et veiller à ce que personne ne remarque que nous rendons visite à cette magicienne.

Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Malgré…

- Ventus, n'essaye pas de m'aider, cette fois, s'il te plaît.

Ventus manquait de la délicatesse que recommandaient les choses subtiles. Il eut l'air un peu vexé mais acquiesça.

- Quant au prix, ne t'occupes pas de ça.

Sora sembla inquiet, mais il hocha la tête.

Terra souriait tandis que Ventus les guidait dans les rues jusqu'à la maison dans la sorcière. Les gens passaient tout simplement à côté d'eux sans les voir, ils regardaient toujours ailleurs. Terra prit la main de Sora, comme pour éviter qu'il se perde. Sora cligna des yeux, le regarda puis sourit timidement. Terra sentit que quelque chose en lui s'adoucissait… En dépit de son métier et de sa vie pour le moins difficile, il pensait qu'il y avait encore un enfant en Sora. Un enfant qui désirait désespérément être aimé.

Terra ne se faisait aucun souci quant au payement. La nuit dernière, pendant que Ventus interrogeait les sylphes, il avait mis en pratique sa dextérité et son toucher léger comme l'air pour dérober des sommes d'argent considérables. Les élémentaires aériens avaient des talents idéaux pour le vol, s'ils étaient capables d'effectuer les délicates opérations d'ouvrir les bourses et les poches puis d'en extraire les pièces. C'était bien sûr pour cela que la plupart des bourses étaient protégées par des glyphes propres à mettre en déroute les sylphes mineurs, et même certains des plus grands. Mais ce genre de sorts n'était pas de taille face à des altus ventus. Bien sûr, la plupart des altus ventus n'étaient pas capables de faire ces subtiles manipulations, mais être si vieux avait ses avantages.

Terra toqua poliment à la porte, et une jolie jeune fille au regard suspicieux vint ouvrir. Elle avait des cheveux aile de corbeau et des yeux vert foncé, deux caractéristiques typiques des femmes qui maniaient la magie terrestre.

- Salutations. Nous recherchons de l'aide pour régler un problème personnel ? Phrasa Terra avec délicatesse, espérant que cela ne l'alarmerait pas. Cela ne marcha pas, et il fallut qu'il appuie sur le panneau pour éviter la porte lui claque pas au nez.

- Je me dois d'insister.

Il mit du fer dans sa voix, et elle le fixa un instant avant d'ouvrir un rien plus la porte.

- Je vous avertis, j'ai des protections, dit-elle lentement avant de les laisser entrer dans sa maison. Terra regarda autour de lui, amusé par son assertion. Il pouvait sentir les gnomes et leur hostilité à son égard, mais également la façon dont ils espéraient tous désespérément qu'elle ne ferait pas appel à eux. Des élémentaires de ce genre pouvaient battre en retraire ensemble, quand ils étaient confrontés à une créature plus puissante qu'eux, mais ils n'aimaient jamais ça… Curieusement, c'était un endroit où les élémentaires les plus faibles vivaient plus longtemps que les congénères supérieurs… Terra s'était déjà embrouillé avec d'autres altus ventus par le passé, et quand cela se terminait, il ne restait jamais qu'un seul survivant.

- Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça-t-il plaisamment. Maintenant… Mon jeune ami ici présent est atteint d'une maladie qui doit être traitée. Je payerai le prix nécessaire, quel qu'il soit.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étrécirent et elle annonça un prix qui fit tressaillir Sora mais Terra se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir les pièces d'or. Les yeux verts de la sorcière s'élargirent et s'agitèrent tandis qu'elle dardait autour d'elle des regards paniqués à la recherche d'une issue. Terra se demanda de quoi elle avait si peur… Puis se dit qu'il préférait sans doute ne pas savoir.

- Je vous donnerai un bonus si vous pouvez me fournir des informations sur l'endroit ou je pourrais trouver deux terra flamma en particulier.

Il venait de penser qu'une sorcière de la Terre pouvait questionner les gnomes pour eux… et les gnomes étaient liés aux terra flamma. Leurs informations ne seraient pas aussi précises que celles des sylphes, mais elles seraient infiniment plus fiables.

- Des terra flamma ?

Elle paraissait nerveuse, très nerveuse.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Terra la regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Je suis Terra et voici Ventus. Nous sommes des altus ventus.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant ce terme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et Terra soupira.

- Les grands vents. Nous sommes l'air. Demandez à vos gnomes, si vous doutez de moi.

Elle hésita, puis posa une question rauque. Terra cilla, un peu impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un humain parler quelque chose d'approchant une langue élémentale, même s'il s'agissait d'une approximation rude et altérée. Un petit gnome apparut et leur jeta un regard méchant avant de répondre à sa maîtresse. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, puis hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Déshabillez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Sora se mit à retirer ses vêtements sans montrer le moindre signe d'embarras. Mais bon, il se prostituait probablement depuis des années. Ventus s'approcha d'un des élémentaires de Terre et le poussa, curieux.

- Ventus. Arrête ça.

Le gnome s'était accroché à la main du blond est paraissait prêt à mordre. Ventus gloussait mais Terra ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout… Les autres élémentaires terrestres n'accepteraient pas de voir l'un des leurs se faire molester. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et donna au gnome un ordre bref. Le petit être s'écarta et Terra prit Ven par le bras.

- Vraiment, arrête. Nous avons besoin de leur aide et ils ne t'aiment pas.

Rapidement, la sorcière invoqua une fleur de victus, une fleur de vie. C'était un élémentaire hybride plutôt puissant… sa nature était faite à la fois d'eau et de terre, et idéale pour les magies de soin. Terra détourna le regard et Sora geignit plaintivement lorsque l'élémentaire s'enroula en rampant autour de son corps et entama le processus. C'était partiellement physique et pas particulièrement agréable. Le garçon se sentirait mal pendant un moment mais cela en vaudrait la peine. La sorcière observa attentivement la scène puis hocha la tête quand la fleur animée finit par s'arrêter, gorgée de sang. La plante bondit et disparut dans un tube de terre qui prit une teinte rouge, tandis que Sora frissonnait. La magicienne l'examina soigneusement à l'aide ses perceptions et approuva.

- Cela devrait suffire.

Sora tressaillait violemment et avait l'air un peu traumatisé par l'expérience. Terra soupira et s'approcha du garçon pour lui passer dans les cheveux une main douce, avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Ventus se renfrogna en le regardant faire. D'une certaine manière… Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Terra faisait ça. C'était… quoi ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

La sorcière commença à interroger ses familiers terrestres, tentant de trouver l'information dont ils avaient besoin. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps.

- Les terra flamma que vous recherchez vivent à Veladra, en Toskana. C'est à deux semaines d'ici.

Terra ajouta un généreux pourboire à son salaire et elle sourit.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Bonne continuation, dit poliment Terra, et il couvrit leur sortie comme il avait couvert leur arrivée. Il ne savait pas quelles pouvaient être les conséquences pour des gens qui se faisaient prendre à pratiquer de la magie élémentaire dans cette ville, mais il doutait qu'elles fussent agréables.

- Le Royaume de Lassim!

Larxène désigna d'un grand geste le paysage à Axel et Roxas qui s'ébahissaient.

La vue de la ville était tout à fait spectaculaire. Bâtie sur le flanc du volcan, elle était toute en terrasses et très cosmopolite, à première vue. Ce n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de sa localisation, en plein milieu des courants du commerce maritime. Axel et Roxas avaient examiné des cartes, curieux, et ils avaient remarqué que la situation de l'île en faisait une escale naturelle pour le trafic intercontinental entre les trois terres. Le résultat en était une ville énorme, magnifique et florissante.

Et menacée. Les yeux d'Axel se firent légèrement vitreux quand il regarda le volcan et il siffla discrètement. Roxas fronça les sourcils, étendant ses perceptions, mais il était jeune comparé à Axel et il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il sentait. Larxène jeta à Axel un regard rapide et inquiet et Marluxia fixa sur lui deux yeux inexpressifs.

- Il est méchant, celui-là… dit Axel à voix haute, avant de secouer la tête. Collant.

- Collant ? Répéta Xigbar perplexe, et Axel lui lança un rapide sourire.

- Le type de lave. Collant… Vous avez là un volcan du genre qui dort pendant des générations, mais quand il se réveille, c'est un tueur. La lave épaisse est beaucoup moins dangereuse.

Axel regarda à nouveau le volcan, pensif.

- Mais on ne devrait peut-être pas parler de ça dans la rue.

Lui et Roxas n'étaient pas capables de dissuader les gens de les écouter. C'était là un pouvoir propre à l'Air et à l'Eau, mais ni au Feu ni à la Terre.

- Bien, dit vivement Larxène, avant d'enfourcher sa monture et d'ouvrir la voie. Les gens s'écartaient du chemin pour lui libérer le passage. Elle était manifestement bien connue en ville. Les yeux d'Axel s'écarquillèrent d'admiration quand ils atteignirent le palais, et Roxas sourit, regardant autour de lui.

L'endroit valait le coup d'œil. Le palais lui-même était fait en granit blanc veiné de noir, et il était entouré d'immenses jardins. Des fleurs superbes avaient été arrangées avec art, et il y avait des sentiers qui traversaient les jardins, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de bancs, des étangs et des ruisseaux. C'était un peu comme une version beaucoup plus élaborée et plus magnifique des jardins zen. Et le palais était un édifice très gracieux, avec des centaines de balcons et de statues de sylphes et de nymphes en décoration.

- Ravissant, dit Roxas, appréciateur. Il était capable, avec son œil d'artiste, de voir toute la compétence qu'on avait pu mettre dans l'exécution de ce travail.

- Un assez joli taudis, sans prétention, d'une certaine façon, dit Axel avec un sourire et Larxène rit, le poussant un peu.

- Ah ! Tu es bien comme Xigbar, juré.

Xigbar toussa, l'air un peu embarrassé, mais Larxène l'ignora.

- Il dit que c'est le plus beau bordel qu'il ait jamais vu.

- Ça marche aussi, mais il faudrait que les nymphes soient nues, répondit Axel, pensif, et Larxène sourit.

- Ce serait parfait, non ? Hé, Vexen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'homme était occupé à parler doucement avec une ondine, dans la crique voisine. Il agita la main et leva les yeux.

- J'annonce notre arrivée à votre frère.

L'ondine disparut, partie délivrer son message, et Marluxia avait d'air de se dire qu'il aurait dû y penser le premier.

- Le Roi nous attendra probablement dans la salle du trône.

Larxène acquiesça et entra vivement dans le palais. Ils étaient encore sales d'avoir voyagé et Roxas pensa brièvement qu'il aurait aimé se laver. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un roi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait préféré être un peu plus présentable. Axel, lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise et pas du tout affecté… mais lui, il avait probablement déjà vu des rois. Roxas ne connaissait pas exactement son âge.

- Hé, regarde ça !

Axel désigna joyeusement les fresques qui décoraient les plafonds.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça à la maison ?

Roxas cilla et rit.

- Axel ! Je ne suis pas aussi doué. Et même si je l'étais, nos plafonds sont en bois.

Les peintures au-dessus d'eux étaient superbes mais clairement pas assorties à leur maison. Axel soupira et lança un dernier regard en arrière avant de quitter la pièce.

- C'est bien dommage.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à la salle du trône. Toute la cour semblait être présente, mais Larxène entra simplement et s'avança vivement tandis que le héraut tentait désespérément de l'annoncer.

- La princesse Larxène et ses compagnons !

Axel sourit en entendant la nuance dubitative dans sa voix de stentor. Il n'aurait pas pu désapprouver plus ouvertement.

- Je pense qu'il parle de toi, murmura-t-il à Xigbar qui répondit sur le même ton :

- Oui, il ne m'aime pas.

Axel ignora joyeusement le regard que le héraut leur lançait ainsi que le tressaillement de Roxas. Il était déterminé à ne pas prendre tout ça au sérieux. Il trouvait que la royauté et les notions de noblesse et de sang-bleu faisaient partie des pires idioties dont la race humaines s'était elle-même affligée. Après tout, techniquement, Roxas était un bâtard. Et alors ?

Le Roi était un très bel homme qui avait le même aspect un peu rude que Larxène. Axel se prit derechef d'affection pour lui et Roxas était plutôt ébahi. La Reine était une femme mince aux cheveux rouge feu, et elle leur sourit joyeusement quand le Roi se leva.

- Larxène ! Il était temps que tu reviennes !

Oubliant totalement le reste de la cour, il étreignit sa sœur. Elle rit et le serra contre elle un moment, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et se tournant vers Axel et Roxas pour les regarder avec un sourire.

- Axel, Roxas, voici mon frère, le Roi Luxord.

Luxord les regarda tous les uns après les autres, à la recherche de nouveaux visages, et Axel agita serviablement la main.

- Mon frère, voici les terra flamma que vous avez demandés.

Larxène les désigna d'un grand geste et des murmures parcoururent la cour. Tout le monde savait que le Roi avait tenté d'adresser des suppliques à un terra flamma… Mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il en trouve ainsi.

- Bienvenue à Lassim. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour ici, dit Luxord en souriant, avant de tendre une main à Axel. Ce dernier la prit et les yeux du Roi s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit la chaleur tapie sous la peau de l'esprit du Feu. Mais il serra sa main et fit de même avec Roxas.

- Nous vous montrerons le volcan… demain. Pour ce soir, accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous pour le souper ?

- Avec joie.

Axel avait hâte. Il n'avait jamais pris un repas dans un palais, et il était curieux de voir comment mangeait un Roi.

Ce serait intéressant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 4**

_Il existe une hiérarchie._

_Au sommet de cette hiérarchie se trouve l'humanité. __L'humanité, c'est là où se rencontrent le grand singe et l'ange déchu, dotés d'âmes et doués d'intelligence. Ils sont l'avenir du monde, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et parce qu'ils ont une âme__, c'est le pouvoir de l'humanité que de contrôler les éléments du monde._

_En dessous du plus petit des humains se trouve les plus grands élémentaires. La plupart ne s'en soucie pas. C'est simplement le cours normal des choses, la manière dont cela doit se passer, comme Gaïa en a décidé. Et les élémentaires ne remettent pas en question les décisions de Gaïa. Mais certains éprouvent du ressentiment à l'égard de l'humanité. Plus particulièrement parce qu'elle peut les entraver et les__ contraindre à l'obéissance. Et libéré sans précautions d'une entrave, un élémentaire exercera une vengeance impitoyable. _

_Mais sous les élémentaires est tapi quelque chose… de mauvais. Vivants en-dessous de la réalité, voués à l'abandon, les élémentaires les considèrent comme de la vermine. Les puces de la réalité, les poux du monde, ils existent mais ne vivent pas parce que tout comme aux élémentaires, il leur manque ce que même le moindre des humains possède… une âme… Ces créatures n'ont pas ce dont dispose même le plus petit des sylphes, la dernière des ondines._

_Du temps. Ces créatures n'avaient pas de temps, et sans temps, il n'y a pas de vie… Rien que l'existence creuse d'une puce. Les élémentaires ont raison de penser qu'ils sont de la vermine, mais c'est une vermine dangereuse, et les enfants de Gaïa le savent très bien. Leur devoir est d'empêcher ces êtres de s'introduire dans le monde matériel. La haine que ces créatures ressentent pour les enfants de Gaïa est d'une amertume insondable. Parce qu'ils ne désirent rien plus que se libérer et s'emparer de ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils veulent voler le temps._

_Ils haïssent également l'humanité. Oh, oui. Mais souvent, l'humanité leur procure une ouverture. Les humains peuvent contrôler les éléments, et certains hommes idiots ont, parfois, réussi à établir une connexion avec l'envers de la réalité, dans leur quête de puissance ou de vengeance. Quand cette connexion est établie, des marchés peuvent se faire… Et l'humanité oublie la vérité. Que la vermine de la réalité ne peut être ni maîtrisée ni entravé, et que leurs paroles sont aussi dépourvues de valeur que le cuivre doré. Et que ce qu'ils veulent, plus que tout, c'est détruire les élémentaires et remettre l'humanité à sa place._

_Celle de nourriture._

- Merde !

Le jeune homme grommela le mot, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans la caverne qui lui servait de maison.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. C'était un endroit froid et misérable. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix… aucun autre, s'il voulait voir ses plans porter leurs fruits. Avec un soupir impatient, il repoussa ses cheveux argentés et regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait accroché au mur. C'était un énorme miroir. Caché loin derrière des rivières d'eau sale et de terre malodorante, le miroir était protégé contre les éléments maudits qu'il était venu détruire, ils ne pouvaient le détecter.

Riku ne se souvenait de rien de sa vie passée en tant que garçon simple et pêcheur sur une île éloignée. Il ne connaissait plus que sa vie présente… et la façon dont elle s'était finie dans le feu. Le feu d'un inferno dont un stupide Invokeur avait perdu le contrôle. La façon dont sa mère et sa sœur avaient crié… Les mâchoires de Riku se crispèrent un instant avant qu'il n'arrive à se maîtriser. Ce souvenir le rendait toujours fou de colère.

Enragé et blessé, le jeune homme avait trouvé une place à l'Eglise du Dieu Unique. Les enseignements des prêtres avaient trouvé en lui un terrain fertile, et sa haine des élémentaires avait été aiguisée pour devenir aussi acérée qu'une lame de rasoir. Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à enlever le dernier bastion du culte de Gaïa… En éliminant les abominations qui vivaient au-dessus de ses cavernes.

Les terra flamma avaient construit leur maison là précisément à cause des caves. L'ironie de la chose faisait sourire Riku. Pour les esprits du Feu, les creux de la terre étaient la parfaite alternative pour échapper à l'inconfort d'un sol peu solide, en touchant directement les fondements de la Terre… Et via la pierre, le cœur. Le seul endroit meilleur que celui-là, pour eux, aurait été un courant de lave, mais cet endroit était trop stable pour que cela se produise. Mais les fondements, c'était presque aussi bien, puisqu'ils étaient faits de Terre comme de Feu.

Il avait bien caché son petit temple. Un ruisseau souterrain courait dans une partie du réseau des grottes et il l'avait utilisé son avantage, le polluant en prenant soin que cela semble naturel. Les terra flamma l'avaient toujours évité parce que c'était de l'eau, ils l'évitaient à présent deux fois plus… Et aucun élémentaire aquatique n'y aurait touché. Et le mieux, c'était qu'avec une once d'aide, la pierre de cet endroit s'était révélée souillée, également. Pas d'agaçants petits gnomes pour aller le balancer aux élémentaires.

Depuis le temps qu'il vivait là, il avait fini par mépriser les froides ténèbres des cavernes… Mais il avait bien exploité la proximité pour collecter les émanations ambiantes des deux terra flamma. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le vol de leur énergie parce qu'il ne la leur avait pas à proprement parler pompée… Tout comme les feux produisaient de la chaleur, les deux terra flamma émettaient des vagues d'énergie juste en existant. Normalement, elles étaient trop dissipées pour qu'un sorcier puisse en faire quelque chose. Il lui avait fallu des années de travail acharné pour en collecter suffisamment.

Et juste au moment où il était prêt à mettre son plan à exécution… Ces maudites abominations s'étaient volatilisées ! Riku jura à nouveau avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il carra les épaules et marcha vers le miroir. L'ange de Dieu serait mécontente. Mais peut-être saurait-elle ce qu'il lui fallait faire, à présent.

Une forme, indistincte mais magnifique, ondula dans le miroir. Riku regardait, fasciné… L'ange était toujours si belle. Ses yeux argentés grands ouverts, brillants dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

_Riku. Il y a un problème ?_

Sa voix était comme un carillon de minuscules clochettes tintant doucement. Riku hocha la tête.

- Je le crains, ange. Les terra flamma sont partis.

L'ange réfléchit un instant.

_Ils reviendront. Il nous faut attendre… Cependant, reste en alerte. Je sens que quelque chose d'autre arrive. _

L'ange marqua une pause, et Riku attendit patiemment, pendant qu'elle pensait. Comme elle le lui avait expliqué, elle n'était qu'un ange, et se trouver dans le monde mortel limitait encore davantage ses pouvoirs.

_Quelque chose de familier. Cela goûte l'Air… La puanteur des grands vents. Reste en alerte, Riku. Il se peut que nous ayons une opportunité différente. _

Riku approuva respectueusement.

La pensée que son ange pouvait ne pas être honnête avec lui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Sora frissonna légèrement en se blottissant dans les bras de Terra. Il avait marché autant qu'il l'avait pu, mais en fin de compte, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré du traitement et il n'était pas non plus habitué à d'aussi longues marches.

Ils étaient loin de la ville, à présent. Les deux altus ventus auraient pu voyager plus rapidement sans lui, mais quand Ventus avait suggéré qu'ils reprennent leur forme originelle et qu'ils portent Sora, Terra avait fermement mis son veto. Terra disait qu'il y avait trop de risques que ça le tue, s'ils faisaient ça et de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Alors ils marchaient… et Terra le portait comme s'il ne sentait même pas son poids.

Sora ferma les yeux en tentant d'ignorer l'air froid que l'altus ventus irradiait. Terra ne pouvait rien y faire… Il disait que les grands vents, sous le toit du monde, étaient si froids qu'ils pouvaient tuer instantanément, et même s'ils le voulaient, il était totalement impossible pour Terra et Ventus d'émettre de la chaleur. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. En été, cela aurait surement été très agréable, mais c'était le début de l'hiver. Les hivers étaient doux dans la région, mais tout de même.

En dépit du froid, Sora trouvait les bras de Terra réconfortants. C'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait… compter sur lui. Malgré sa nature d'élémentaire aérien, Terra était aussi solide que la pierre. Et il avait l'air si… si gentil. Terra lui parlait dans le langage de l'air quand ils faisaient l'amour. Sora n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait… Il pouvait s'agir des mêmes choses que ses clients lui disaient toujours… Mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en doutait. C'était magnifique. Et quand Terra et Ventus chantaient, c'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Il aurait pu écouter leur musique à jamais.

Terra ralentit soudain, et Sora leva la tête, regardant autour d'eux pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du sylphe. Il y avait un pont devant eux, et un torrent... Terra observa pensivement les rochers.

- On fait une pause ? Tu as faim, Sora ?

Cette question fit gronder son estomac et Sora rougit, alors que Terra et Ventus se mettaient à rire. Terra le déposa doucement, et Sora, frémissant légèrement, se dirigea vers un des rochers pour s'y asseoir. Ventus farfouilla avec entrain dans son paquetage et en retira de la nourriture. Les altus ventus n'avaient besoin de rien, mais Terra s'était assuré qu'ils avaient plus qu'assez d'eau et de provisions pour Sora.

Sora commença à manger avant de regarder une petite vague s'élever de la rivière. Elle pétilla un peu avant de prendre la forme d'une très grande grenouille à la peau argentée et irisée, et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle donna un coup de langue dans sa direction, puis émit un son qui ressemblait au son des vagues qui s'agitent, de notes basses et flûtées et de doux soupirs. Terra répondit dans le langage mélodieux de l'Air et la grenouille bondit vers lui, avant de s'asseoir confortablement à ses côtés. Sora déglutit.

- Je n'avais… Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tenta-t-il, et Terra sourit.

- C'est une ondine. Il y a aussi des esprits de l'Eau en ville… On peut en trouver partout où il y a de l'eau, du moment qu'elle ne soit très sale. L'Air et l'Eau s'entendent bien, presque aussi bien que l'Air et le Feu.

Ventus dit quelque chose à l'ondine et celle-ci répondit. Sora ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu laissé en dehors.

- Malheureusement, les ondines de ce type comprennent le langage des humains, mais sont incapables de le parler.

Si Sora avait été un sorcier, il aurait étudié les langages élémentaires précisément pour pouvoir comprendre des créatures comme celle-ci.

- Terra…

Sora hésita quand les yeux dorés se tournèrent pour le regarder.

- Est-ce que les élémentaires peuvent être… cruels ?

Terra pencha la tête, considérant soigneusement la question. Ventus et l'ondine le regardèrent tous deux, curieusement, mais au grand soulagement de Sora, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air offensé.

- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par cruel. Nous sommes la nature… nous tuons rapidement, sans pitié, et tuer un grand nombre de personnes ne nous dérange pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas cruels dans le sens des humains qui aiment faire souffrir. Notre colère est rapide et mortelle.

Terra réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne nous aurait pas causé de tort n'est pas dans notre nature.

La plupart des élémentaires n'y penseraient même pas. Ils pouvaient tuer un humain comme on écrase un insecte, mais ils ne comprendraient jamais l'utilité du sadisme. Terra saisissaitle concept, mais pas du tout le besoin qui poussait des gens à le mettre en pratique, et ce malgré son grand âge. Sora le regarda, les yeux brillants, et, souriant, il appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Terra cilla puis sourit à son tour, passant un bras autour du garçon. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Sora trouvait ça rassurant… La colère des éléments était terrible… Mais si cela ne le dérangeait pas, Terra était content.

Ventus les observait, les sourcils froncés, éprouvant à nouveau cette sensation Il… n'aimait pas voir Terra tenir Sora de cette manière. Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il y avait réfléchi et il avait une idée.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Sora, et bientôt.

- Oui, je suis une mercenaire, lui confirma Larxène, tandis qu'Axel la regardait, intrigué. Elle était vautrée sur un divan et elle sirotait un très grand verre de vin rouge. Son armure de cuir détonnait carrément contre les tissus fins et précieux du palais, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

- C'est l'une des quelques professions honorables qui sont disponibles pour les princesses en surplus. La principale autre, c'est gouvernante, et je déteste vraiment les enfants. Enfin sauf Davo, il est plutôt sympa. Mais la plupart d'entre eux me filent de l'urticaire.

Elle rota, et Axel sourit.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, alors ? C'est la période creuse pour le travail de mercenaire ?

Axel se souvenait vaguement que les humains ne faisaient quasiment jamais la guerre en hiver. Il manque un mot Larxène acquiesça.

- Vous avez tout compris. Nous avons nos quartiers d'hiver ici, sur l'île. C'est un peu problématique quand nous avons besoin de rentrer au port, mais ma compagnie est une petite unité d'élite. Et mon cher frère nous accorde une réduction sur les taxes.

Larxène prit une autre gorgée de vins, souriante.

- Pourquoi vivez-vous dans cette ville de montagne ? Xiggy a dit que c'était tout petit.

Axel sourit… Il avait l'impression que Xigbar avait dû dire quelque chose d'un peu moins poli.

- C'est un endroit comme un autre. Nous l'aimons bien, et nous sommes plus ou moins impliqués avec le culte de Gaïa, là-bas… La grande prêtresse est une personne de grande qualité.

Axel éprouva un pincement au cœur en y pensant. La grande prêtresse, Li-Shan. Il lui avait laissé un globe spécial avant de partir… Si elle le brisait, il lui renverrait une once de sa propre énergie comme un signe que la ville avait besoin d'aide.

- Nous n'étions pas volontaires mais, bon… Vu comment l'Eglise du Dieu Unique est…

Axel haussa les épaules pour exprimer son impuissance et Larxène hocha la tête.

- Oui, je comprends. Mon frère n'est pas en odeur de sainteté sur le continent parce que nous sommes tolérants, ici. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Il y a des gens d'Arna et de Vishri qui passent par ici sans arrêt.

Axel acquiesça… C'étaient les noms des deux autres continents principaux.

- A Arna, ils vénèrent le Grand Exalté et Vishri a un panthéon entier. Nous avons ici des temples pour leurs dieux aussi, plus particulièrement ceux des eaux.

- Ça a l'air cool. Et comme tavernes, vous avez quoi ? demanda Axel, et Larxène eut un sourire.

- On garde un œil sur la picole, hein ? Nous avons mille tavernes. Tous les marins ont soif. Tâchez juste de ne pas trop vous torcher la gueule, ou vous pourriez bien vous retrouver sans **s**avoir comment sur un bateau en partance. Ce qui pourrait être gênant, vu comment ça vous rend malade.

Axel se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire.

- Où est votre jeune ami, d'ailleurs ?

- Roxas ? Il est dehors, il fait des croquis des jardins. C'est un artiste, dit Axel, un peu fier. Il savait que Roxas n'était pas d'accord, mais il pensait que son travail était le meilleur du monde. Comment un tableau, peu importe lequel, aurait-il pu être meilleur que les magnifiques paysages que Roxas peignait ? Et… les nus, à l'occasion… Axel s'empourpra légèrement en se souvenant de ça.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra que je voie ça. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites, à part être un terra flamma ? Demanda Larxène, et Axel sourit.

- Oh, je travaille le verre et je fais des armes. Regardez ça…

Axel tira une dague et la poussa sur la table. Il la gardait sur lui en grande partie parce que c'était un des meilleurs exemples de son travail, et aussi parce qu'elle était pratique pour ouvrir des bocaux. Ce qui était un très mauvais usage pour une bonne arme, mais, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait faite. Larxène prit la dague et haussa les sourcils en en détaillant les motifs.

- De l'acier trempé. C'est du beau travail. Ce n'est pas un procédé facile, où avez-vous appris ça ? Je pensais qu'on n'en trouvait qu'en Arna.

Axel secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Terra flamma, vous vous souvenez ? Pour moi, c'est aussi simple que de respirer. Il suffit d'ajouter quelques impuretés dans le métal et de trouver la bonne température.

Axel reprit la dague pour la ranger.

- Roxas dit que c'est aussi de l'art. Je ne sais pas… ça me semble trop facile pour en être.

- Il y a toutes sortes d'arts différents dans le monde, répondit Larxène, avant de se redresser. La porte s'était ouverte.

- Larxène… oh !

Luxord était là, et il avait l'air un peu surpris de trouver Axel dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose ?

Axel était un peu perplexe mais Larxène sourit.

- Malheureusement non. On ne faisait que parler. Entrez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Derrière le Roi se trouvait Xigbar, et Larxène cilla.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On se demandait si tu ne voudrais pas faire une partie de poker, en fait.

Luxord jeta un regard interrogateur à Axel.

- Je suppose que vous ne jouez pas ?

- Je connais les règles mais je joue mal, répondit honnêtement Axel.

Il n'avait pas pris ça au sérieux et failli y laisser sa chemise. Luxord sourit et Larxène, elle, rit carrément.

- En fait, nous ne jouons pas pour de l'argent… juste pour ça…

Luxord déposa sur la table quelques jolis jetons qui ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses.

- Et parfois, pour des vêtements.

- Des vêtements ?

Axel ne comprenait pas comment cela fonctionnait, mais cela semblait intéressant.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

Il voulait presque tout essayer, au moins une fois.

C'était dans sa nature.

- Axel ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils, cherchant son amant. Ce n'était pas facile… La présence d'Axel lui était nettement perceptible maintenant qu'il était un terra flamma, mais quand ils étaient sous leur forme humaine, c'était plus dur. Il pouvait le sentir dans tout le palais, les endroits auxquels il s'était rendu, mais pour ce qui était de le trouver…

- Il a passé combien de temps à se balader ? Grommela Roxas pour lui-même. On aurait dit qu'Axel était allé partout. Mais il parvint finalement à pister la « sente » jusqu'à une porte en particulier…

- Enlève-la, enlève-la !

Roxas cilla, puis se renfrogna, et finit par ouvrir la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur. Larxène riait à gorge déployée, et il papillota en voyant qu'elle était en soutien-gorge et culotte… Xigbar était là aussi, mais il ne lui manquait que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes… et…

- Axel ?

Axel, souriant, était en train de retirer sa tunique comme… comme…Roxas ne trouvait pas de comparaison valable. Mais il aurait PU faire se désintégrer ce vêtement en une pluie d'étincelles, alors ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Axel s'immobilisa, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, lorsqu'il vit Roxas à la porte.

- Oh, hé, Roxas ! Dit-il joyeusement à son amant qui le fixait. Tu sais quoi ? Il y a ce jeu, là, ça s'appelle le strip poker, c'est cool. Tu veux jouer ?

La tunique se volatilisa dans une bouffée d'étincelles et Axel se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Roxas déglutit en remarquant qu'il ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement, et rien d'autre.

- Ouais, Roxas, viens prendre la place de Luxord avant que je le bute. Il triche, l'enculé.

Larxène désigna son frère, toujours vêtu de pied en cap, qui eut un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle du talent, Larx'. Et est-ce que tu es en train d'accuser ton Roi et frère de tricher aux cartes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix badine, et Roxas déglutit. Qu'importait l'opinion d'Axel se ce point, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire à l'idée d'un roi s'exprimant de cette façon… Ou se laissant parler de la sorte.

- T'accuser ? Putain, non. J'_affirme_ que tu triches aux cartes. Admets-le, mon frère.

Larxène prit une longue gorgée de son verre de vin et regarda ses cartes en plissant les yeux.

- Et je suis un peu bourrée. Hé, Roxas, dis-moi si c'est une bonne main.

- Euh…

Roxas se secoua mentalement les puces et parla fermement.

- Axel, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces, demain.

C'état vrai, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'Axel rejoigne son lit sur le champ. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Axel appréciait visiblement beaucoup ces personnes, et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Axel eut l'air un peu déçu, mais il acquiesça.

- Oui, tu as raison… Désolé, tout le monde, mais on pourra remettre ça une prochaine fois. Claquant des doigts, Axel fit réapparaître tous ses vêtements.

- A plus !

- A plus, Axel, répondit Larxène avec un salut de la main et un sourire lorsqu'il sortit.

- Okay ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, se retournant vers son frère et Xigbar. Voyons combien de temps vous allez mettre à m'enlever mon soutien gorge, les mecs !

Xigbar rit et piocha dans les cartes, et Roxas ferma la porte.

- Axel…

Roxas regarda Axel un instant réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Axel pencha la tête, le regardant, puis se renfrogna.

- … Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, si ? Finit-il par demander, le silence de Roxas ne le rassurant pas. Ceci dit, il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison Roxas serait en colère contre lui. Il n'avait fait que jouer, vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Roxas eut l'air triste un instant, puis secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien.

Mais quand même, ça l'embêtait.

Si seulement il avait su pourquoi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Au****teur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 5**

- Hum.

Axel était agenouillé à côté d'une fente dans la roche d'où s'échappait une vapeur épaisse, l'air attentif. Roxas sentait son énergie glisser dans la brèche, à l'intérieur de la pierre et, de là, dans le magma qui brûlait dans le volcan. Roxas tenta de suivre ses perceptions… Mais il n'était tout simplement pas suffisamment expérimenté pour comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Le volcan était aussi actif que ce que craignait le Roi. Roxas ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais il pouvait sentir la pression monstrueuse et les tensions qui agitaient le cœur. Et cela lui faisait penser…

- Il est trop tard pour apaiser le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un long moment, Axel ne répondit pas, puis, il finit par acquiescer.

- Beaucoup trop tard, approuva-t-il, et Vexen et Marluxia échangèrent un regard. Seuls les deux sorciers les avaient accompagnés. Ils étaient tous les deux capables d'utiliser leur magie pour faire face à ce qui pourrait se produire. Surtout Marluxia. Vexen était désavantagé, bien sûr, mais il pouvait essayer.

- Il était déjà trop tard il y a un an, j'imagine. Nous allons devoir essayer de le décharger.

Axel cilla, rassembla un peu ses perceptions et jeta un regard à Marluxia.

- Vous avez essayé d'adresser des suppliques à la Terre ?

Un magnus terra, puissance de la Terre, aurait su effectuer une décharge aussi bien qu'un terra flamma.

- Bien sûr, dit Marluxia, un peu acide. Aucune réponse.

Axel hocha la tête.

- Dur de se retrouver confronté à la force d'inertie de la paresse la plus totale, bien vissée sur son cul, dit joyeusement Axel, et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une bonne description de la façon dont les élémentaires se comportaient la plupart du temps. Il n'avait vu cela que durant son séjour dans le cœur… Pas venant d'Axel, mais des autres terra flamma. Axel n'était pas comme les autres, de ce point de vue. Il semblait être toujours en mouvement, toujours en train de faire quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que de poursuivre des courants d'énergie ou de danser dans la lave, à la surface. La plupart des terra flamma n'étaient pas du tout comme ça, et Roxas se demandait parfois pourquoi Axel était différent. Il oubliait tout le temps de lui poser la question… Même si Axel ne le saurait probablement pas non plus, de toute façon.

- Mais nous sommes là, et nous pouvons le faire. Il faudra juste qu'on se montre très, très prudents pour ne pas déclencher l'éruption. Ça ne va plus beaucoup tarder.

Axel était sûr que s'ils n'intervenaient pas, le volcan entrerait en éruption d'ici dix ans grand maximum. Ce qui arriverait alors… Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que la ville en sortirait indemne. Peut-être pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gens aient construit une ville sur le flanc d'un volcan.

Roxas pensait que c'était terriblement peu prévoyant, mais Vexen secoua la tête.

- Lorsque la ville à été construite, on ignorait que le volcan était encore en activité. Il semblait totalement endormi. Il n'a été nommé ainsi – Ashbringer – qu'il y a cinq cent ans, quand il a craché un nuage de cendres sur la ville. Elle existait déjà bien avant cela.

Axel acquiesça avant de redéployer ses perceptions dans la terre.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est le genre de volcan qui peut dormir une éternité, puis se réveiller et entrer brusquement en activité. Les humains ne peuvent pas se projeter assez loin dans l'avenir pour ce genre de choses. Pas que les esprits du Feu soient meilleurs de ce point de vue…

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui étaient capables de blesser un esprit du Feu, mais ils ne se souciaient clairement pas de l'avenir. Les seuls élémentaires mineurs qui étaient capables de le faire étaient les gnomes, et même parmi les plus grands, c'était toujours la Terre qui était l'élément le plus apte à réfléchir sur le futur, à prévoir.

- On aurait pu croire que des créatures immortelles seraient capables de réfléchir à ce qui se produira dans l'avenir, dit Marluxia sur un ton d'incrédulité polie, et Axel sourit.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas dans la nature du feu que de réfléchir. La terre oui, mais pas le feu. D'un autre côté, qu'aurions-nous besoin de prévoir ? Il n'y a que peu de choses qui constituent pour nous des menaces.

Axel se renfrogna soudain.

- Les humains, en grande majorité.

Il inspira profondément, chassa cette saute d'humeur et se volatilisa dans des bouffées d'étincelles lorsqu'il se coula à l'intérieur de la terre. Roxas le suivit l'instant d'après. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour Vexen et Marluxia… Ils avaient avertis les sorciers un peu plus tôt, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Pendant des heures, ils changèrent les liens terrestres et de feu à l'intérieur du volcan.

Renforçant une zone ici, en affaiblissant une autre là, déplaçant la lave… Axel faisait le travail mais Roxas lui prêtait sa force, lui permettant de continuer d'avancer à des endroits où il aurait dû s'arrêter s'il avait été seul. Mais ils finirent quand même par être quasiment vidés. Pas totalement, mais il était inutile qu'ils s'épuisent complètement… La situation n'était pas si urgente. Pendant un long moment, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le cœur et s'enroulèrent ensemble, combinant leurs pouvoirs dans un éblouissement d'extase.

:_:Repartons :: _Murmura finalement Axel, et Roxas lui répondit par une approbation muette. Prudemment, ils remontèrent vers le sommet du volcan et retrouvèrent la faille par laquelle ils étaient entrés, là où ils avaient laissé Marluxia et Vexen. Les deux sorciers avaient installé un parasol, ils étaient en train de manger des sandwiches et de lire. Cela fit glousser Axel… il y en avait qui s'étaient bien préparés avant de venir. Tous deux levèrent la tête et regardèrent les volutes d'étincelles tourbillonner et reprendre la forme des deux terra flamma. Axel les ignora un instant, enlaçant Roxas et lui souriant, penché sur son visage, avant de lui donner un baiser doux et tendre. Roxas le lui rendit, savourant l'instant présent et y prenant plaisir.

- Je t'aime, murmura Axel à l'oreille de Roxas.

Il avait juste envie de le lui dire. Roxas rit doucement, un peu essoufflé.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Roxas sentait que le malaise qu'il avait ressenti… se faisait moins pressant. Il était toujours là, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas précisément de l'amour qu'Axel éprouvait pour lui, mais il se sentait mieux. Axel l'aimait vraiment, et Roxas l'aimait en retour. Axel le câlina amoureusement pendant un instant, puis s'écarta en entendant Vexen émettre un petit bruit impatient.

- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour aujourd'hui. Il faudra qu'on recommence plusieurs fois, les tensions là-dessous sont assez impressionnantes et on ne peut pas prendre de risques.

Marluxia approuva, pas surpris du tout. En tant que mage de la Terre, il était familier de ce type d'opérations délicates.

- Dans ce cas, retournons au palais.

On empaqueta les affaires des deux mages rapidement - Axel fut émerveillé par la façon dont le parasol se repliait pour être rangé dans un tube aisément transportable - puis le petit groupe entreprit la longue marche pour redescendre le long du volcan. En chemin, Axel se demanda ce que Larxène prévoyait pour la soirée. Il faudrait qu'il voie si Roxas et lui pouvaient se joindre à elle.

Quoique la princesse mercenaire veuille faire, ce serait intéressant.

- Hé, Roxas !

Axel avait fini par trouver Roxas dans le jardin, occupé à croquer une fontaine qui avait la forme d'une nymphe tenant une vasque. Elle était vraiment jolie, mais Roxas passait son temps à dessiner les jardins. Il y avait d'autres choses à faire.

- Tu veux venir à la taverne ? Larxène et Xigbar et pas mal de leurs hommes y vont. Ce serait intéressant !

Roxas hésita, puis fit « non » de la tête.

- Non, désolé. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les tavernes.

Et plus important, il n'aimait pas Larxène. Ou plutôt, il l'aimait bien mais… pas tant que ça. Il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à ses sentiments, et il avait réalisé que c'était en partie de la jalousie. Axel aimait beaucoup Larxène, et elle flirtait avec lui. Enfin bon, elle flirtait avec Xigbar aussi, alors il doutait qu'elle fut réellement intéressée par Axel. Mais quand même. Axel ne semblait pas du tout dérangé, il se contentait de flirter avec elle à son tour.

La jalousie ne représentait que la plus petite partie de sentiments, cependant. S'il ne s'était agi que de ça, il l'aurait ignorée, il n'avait aucun doute concernant l'amour d'Axel. Mais… Cette situation lui rappelait bizarrement Sora. Axel était doué pour se faire des amis, bien meilleur que lui, et Roxas avait du mal à s'adapter à cet endroit. C'était stupide et il le savait, mais il lui était difficile d'oublier d'où il venait. Si on regardait les choses en face, il avait été un enfant des rues, et en ville, il avait appris à se méfier de la noblesse. Ces gens-là pouvaient être cruels de mille et une façons, et la plus grande partie du temps, personne n'essayait de les en empêcher. Bon, évidemment, depuis, il était devenu un terra flamma… et Larxène et les autres n'avaient pas l'air cruels du tout, juste arrogants par moments, et insouciants.

Il avait l'impression de… retenir Axel. Avant, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un nouvel endroit, ils s'étaient toujours tous les deux fait des amis sans difficultés. Mais jamais Axel ne s'était autant investi. Axel aimait vraiment cet endroit, il appréciait les gens et la ville plus que leur chez eux dans les montagnes. Il le nierait sans doute, ou bien il dirait que c'était juste différent, mais Roxas pouvait le voir. Il était tellement heureux, ici. Et Roxas… ne l'était pas. Mais il n'allait pas refuser ce bonheur à Axel.

- Tu peux y aller sans moi.

Axel eut l'air un peu triste et Roxas lui sourit, touchant doucement sa main.

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- C'est pas ça. J'aime quand tu es avec moi.

Roxas sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Qu'il le retienne ou non, Axel l'aimait vraiment.

- On peut se retrouver après. Et puis on sera ensemble demain toute la journée, dit fermement Roxas. Etre ensemble dans le volcan, c'était vraiment se retrouver… Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, avec leurs énergies si intimement mêlées pendant qu'Axel faisait son travail. Axel soupira mais ne digressa pas, puis il le câlina un instant avant de se lever.

- Okay. On se voit plus tard, Roxas.

Il se dissipa dans une nuée d'étincelles, parti là où l'attendaient Larxène et les autres, et Roxas retourna à son dessin. Puis, il s'interrompit un peu, s'interrogeant.

- J'espère qu'il ne fait rien d'inconvenant.

Roxas se souvenait de la dernière fois où Axel s'était retrouvé impliqué dans une bagarre de taverne. Ça avait été… déplaisant. Il espérait que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Le lendemain, les craintes de Roxas se virent confirmées aussitôt qu'il arriva à table pour le petit déjeuner. Axel s'était montré au beau milieu de la nuit, gloussant comme une dinde. Si cela n'avait pas été impossible, Roxas aurait pensé qu'il était ivre, mais non… Il était juste surexcité par quelque chose. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour parvenir à calmer Axel et à le faire dormir.

Et au petit déjeuner, il s'apercevait que Larxène et Xigbar soignaient tous les deux des brûlures fraîches. Et Axel s'était remis à glousser aussitôt qu'il les avait vus, ce qui avait fait sourire Larxène, tandis que Xigbar, lui, affichait un petit air contrit.

- J'espère… que je ne vous ai pas brûlés ? Dit Axel, un peu essoufflé, et Roxas le regarda, les sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son attention sur Larxène.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ?

Il était sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Et vu comment Axel s'était apparemment éclaté, ce n'était probablement rien de positif Larxène pouffa, Xigbar soupira et prit la balle au bond.

- En fait, c'est une assez longue histoire.

Il prit une grande gorgée de sa tasse de thé, puis commença à expliquer.

- Nous avons décidé d'aller à une taverne qui s'appelle l'Eternal Ember. C'est l'endroit où se rassemblent les mages du Feu… C'est limite s'ils ont pas déclenché une émeute, en essayant de convaincre le Roi de les laisser vous parler.

Roxas cilla. Il n'était pas au courant de ça.

- Axel a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas alors on s'est dit qu'on allait leur donner un peu de ce qu'ils voulaient. En plus, les mages de Feu sont des gros fêtards.

Cela ne surprenait pas Roxas. Les sorciers avaient tendances à s'accorder avec l'élément qui les attirait le plus s'ils voulaient faire de la magie élémentaire, et cette attraction était basée sur la personnalité. Les mages du Feu étaient donc des personnes très enjouées et passionnées.

- Ce à quoi on ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce que les mages de l'Eau choisissent ce soir-là pour monter d'un cran dans les habituelles hostilités.

- Oh non.

Roxas tressaillit.

- Ils ont envoyé des ondines ?

Larxène sourit et reprit le récit de l'histoire tout en mangeant son porridge.

- Non, pire ! Ils ont dévié un torrent droit dans la taverne.

Roxas cilla. Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment fonctionnaient les sorciers de cette île… Ils n'avaient clairement rien à voir avec ceux de l'Eglise du Dieu Unique, ou du culte de Gaïa… Mais cela ressemblait, à ses yeux, à une déclaration de guerre.

- Inutile de préciser que les mages du Feu étaient en pétard. Et tu aurais dû voir comment ont réagi les esprits du Feu… enfin soit. Les sorciers se sont mit à attraper tout ce qui pouvait servir à cogner ou à assommer quelqu'un et à s'attaquer aux types de l'Eau. On a suivi parce que ça avait l'air d'être l'éclate.

Roxas soupira pour lui-même. Elle le pensait vraiment. Et Axel aussi. La baston, c'était toujours distrayant.

- On les a acculés dans leur taverne, l'Aqua Carmen. On ne savait pas trop comment les en faire sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit génie suggère qu'Axel les enfume.

- Ce que j'ai fait ! Dit joyeusement Axel. Je leur ai inondés de cendres. Ils ont vite du sortir, ils suffoquaient, il y avait trop de fumée. Des douzaines d'ondines se sont répandues, et elles sont venues s'attaquer à moi… c'était génial ! Quand tout a été terminé, j'ai mis le feu à la taverne.

Roxas le regarda, épouvanté, et Xigbar rit.

- Au point où ça en était, c'était abréger **ses** leurs ? souffrances. Ils n'auraient jamais pu se débarrasser de toute cette cendre. Nous devons tous participer à l'indemnisation pour les dégâts, d'ailleurs, mais le Roi paye votre part, dit-il en touillant dans son propre petit déjeuner, des morceaux de fruits et du yaourt avec du pain complet et du miel.

- Ma foi, c'est bien, parce que nous n'avons pas amené d'argent.

Roxas décocha à Axel un regard réprobateur, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

- Axel, tu es fou.

- Ah, tu sais que tu adores ça, Roxy.

Roxas sourit en entendant ce surnom. Axel l'appelait rarement ainsi… mais il aimait bien ça.

- Tu veux une poire au sucre ?

- Avec plaisir.

Roxas prit le fruit, en déchirant un morceau dans lequel il mordit. Mais maintenant, plus que jamais, il avait la sensation d'être une gêne pour Axel.

Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger ça.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Sora. En privé.

Ventus regarda Terra, qui cilla lentement, surpris par sa demande. Sora était étonné aussi… et nerveux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une auberge, au bord de la route, savourant un repas cuisiné… et bientôt, ils pourraient aussi profiter de vrais lits. Sora s'en faisait d'avance une joie, même si Terra lui avait fait un matelas d'appoint confortable pour le voyage. Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi bien qu'un vrai lit. Mais maintenant, Ventus voulait lui parler… et cela rendait Sora vraiment nerveux. Ventus était amical, mais pas aussi gentil ni aussi prévenant que Terra. Sora pouvait dire qu'il était le plus jeune des deux. Il était froid et observateur, comme il se doit pour un altus ventus… Mais il n'était pas prévoyant comme l'était Terra, il n'envisageait pas le futur. Terra semblait penser à tout, et Ventus le suivait comme un guide, il en avait besoin. Alors ça, c'était… bizarre.

Terra regarda pensivement Ventus pendant un moment, puis il acquiesça avec lenteur.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux tirer des sylphes.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire… Il doutait que les sylphes pussent lui apprendre quoi que ce fût qu'il ne savait déjà… Mais ce serait une façon productive d'occuper son temps pendant que Ventus ferait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Terra ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était certain qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de mal à Sora. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Tous deux regardèrent Terra s'en aller, puis Ventus se retourna vers Sora. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant l'intensité de son regard bleu.

- Sora, commença Ventus d'une voix abrupte. Il s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration, puis recommença.

- Sora… qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

Sora cilla en entendant cette question inattendue.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il les suivait juste parce que… hé bien, il le devait. Avec la mort de son ancien protecteur, il lui en fallait un nouveau, et s'il avait du en chercher un nouveau lui-même… Sora frissonna légèrement. Son ancien souteneur n'était pas gentil, mais en fait, il n'était pas si terrible. Il y en avait de pire. De bien pire. Et une catin de son genre ne pouvait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de bien.

- Je veux dire…

Ventus se passa une main dans les cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches, frustré.

- Si tu étais un altus ventus, je saurais ce que tu veux. Je saurais à quoi m'attendre. Mais je ne sais pas ! Tu es humain et Terra t'aime bien. Il t'aime beaucoup, je le vois bien…

Ventus s'interrompit un instant et Sora chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Alors l'altus ventus reprit.

- Si tu étais un altus ventus, nous chanterions en trio un moment. Si la chanson était bonne, cela durerait plus longtemps… Si elle ne l'était pas, nous nous séparerions rapidement. Le plus long trio que nous ayons fait a duré une décennie, avec Farri. Terra l'aimait aussi, mais pas autant que toi. Est-ce que tu vas rester ? Combien de temps chanteras-tu en trio avec nous ?

_Est-ce que Terra t'aime plus que moi ?_ Se demandait désespérément Ventus. La question était brûlante, lancinante, mais il ne pouvait pas la poser à Sora. Sora ne connaîtrait pas la réponse. Sora cilla, surpris, quand il réalisa quelle émotion Ventus ressentait.

- Tu es… jaloux ? Dit-il lentement, et les yeux de Ventus étincelèrent. Puis il se renfrogna, étudiant la question. Il n'avait pas su donner de vrai nom à ses sentiments parce que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose. Mais il y réfléchit, et finit par approuver.

- … Oui. Je crois que oui. Il a l'air de t'aimer autant que moi.

Ventus ne pensait pas que Terra aimait Sora plus que lui… Mais manifestement, il l'aimait beaucoup. Sora se mordit la lèvre.

- Je… j'aime beaucoup Terra, moi aussi.

Ventus se raidit et Sora baissa les yeux avant de se redresser.

- Mais toi aussi, je t'aime, Ven. Tu es un ami.

Ventus était vraiment un ami. Il n'était pas aussi attentionné que Terra, mais discuter avec lui était amusant, et il était toujours prêt à aider Sora s'il avait un problème. Sora ne savait pas si c'était malin de faire confiance à des abominations comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Vraiment, ils étaient si gentils.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai avec vous. Mais… tu as mille ans.

Sora mâchait sa lèvre.

- Mon espérance de vie ne dépasse pas cent ans.

Ventus cilla en se souvenant comme la vie des humains était courte.

- Et je ne vivrai probablement pas au-delà de quarante.

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Sora, et Ventus fronça les sourcils, distrait un instant de son propre problème.

- Pourquoi pas, maintenant que ta maladie a été soignée ?

Sora était en parfaite santé, ses ecchymoses étaient guéries et il commençait à prendre un peu de poids et de muscles, grâce à une alimentation régulière et à l'exercice qu'il faisait en leur compagnie. Sora déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ventus… je suis un travesti.

Ventus sourcilla, il ne comprenait pas le terme.

- Je fais semblant d'être une fille pour me vendre. On… On ne peut plus faire ça quand on perd sa beauté. A partir de ce moment-là, ça devient pire. Et je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, je ne sais pas lire, et je ne suis pas assez fort pour entrer dans un gang…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et Ventus hésita avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'attira dans une étreinte. Sora n'essaya pas d'y résister. C'était bon, d'enfin parler de ses peurs à quelqu'un.

- Je finirai par travailler dans un bordel, pour gagner quelques sous que je boirai parce que, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? On dirait que c'est comme ça que ça se termine toujours…

Sora sanglota silencieusement dans la chemise de Ventus, sans se soucier de ce que l'altus ventus pouvait bien penser.

- Je v-voudrais… que vous puissiez me garder pour toujours… mais…

Il ne pouvait croire que Terra sera là aussi longtemps. En fait, il ne pensait pas que les altus ventus resteraient longtemps du tout… Ils n'étaient là que pour parler aux terra flammas. Terra lui avait promis une récompense, mais à combien se monterait-elle ? Et serait-il capable de survivre avec ? Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon frêle dans un monde glacé. S'il avait eu de l'or, dans les taudis, il se serait fait détrousser et assassiner dans la journée. Sora était habitué à avoir un protecteur, et il aurait désiré que Terra puisse l'être pour lui. Il était tout ce dont Sora avait toujours rêvé pour l'homme qui assumerait ce rôle… Gentil, attentionné, fiable… et il savait faire chanter son corps.

- Tout va bien. Shhh… Tout va bien…, Roucoula doucement Ventus dans le langage de l'Air, et Sora renifla, s'apaisant un peu.

- Je suis désolé, Sora. Je suis égoïste.

Ventus semblait si triste que Sora tiqua.

- Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à… combien de temps vivent les humains. Ce n'est pas si long. Tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Il n'appréciait toujours l'affection que Terra témoignait ouvertement à Sora… Mais Terra, lui, connaissait les êtres humains et leur espérance de vie. Alors Terra savait exactement combien de temps ils pouvaient espérer passer avec Sora, et avec quatre billions d'années d'existence derrière lui, il n'accorderait aucune importance à quelques décennies. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à Terra, et Ventus sourit pour lui-même.

- Vous non plus, vous ne voudrez plus de moi quand je commencerai à vieillir… murmura doucement Sora, et Ventus secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- C'est toi qui fais l'idiot maintenant.

Sora fronça les sourcils, perplexe et Ventus poursuivit gentiment.

- Sora, nous sommes des altus ventus. Nous ne voyons pas les humains de la même manière que vous vous voyez les uns les autres. Même si tu deviens vieux et gris, tu seras toujours Sora. Et nous t'aimons.

Sora le regarda un moment, puis se lova dans ses bras, ignorant la fraîcheur qu'il dégageait.

Il avait vraiment envie d'y croire. De croire qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Mais ils étaient… des élémentaires. Est-ce qu'il oserait les croire ? Vraiment?

Il faudrait qu'il voie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 6**

- Sora, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Hmm ?

Sora battit lourdement des paupières pour regarder Terra. Il était mort de fatigue… les altus ventus avaient une grande endurance quand ils avaient décidé de se montrer passionnés. Heureusement, ils n'avaient guère à se soucier du temps, ils pourraient se mettre en route plus tard le lendemain matin. Sora cilla en sentant une chaîne glisser sur sa nuque, et le métal froid d'un pendentif se déposer sur son torse. Il le toucha, étudiant sa forme du bout des doigts, et cilla à nouveau. C'était une épée… une très grosse épée, avec une lame bizarre. Sora regarda Terra, interrogateur, et devina son sourire dans la pénombre.

- C'est une petite protection pour toi. Si tu te trouves en danger ou que tu as besoin de mon aide, ce collier m'alertera.

Terra s'allongea et planta un baiser sur le front de Sora qui sourit. C'était… vraiment gentil. Terra était le meilleur protecteur qu'il ait jamais eu.

- Seulement, ne l'enlève pas, s'il te plaît. C'est important.

Sora acquiesça, déjà à moitié endormi, et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Terra, ignorant l'air froid. Il s'avérait qu'en fait, c'était plutôt agréable, maintenant qu'il y était habitué.

- Merci, Terra, dit-il doucement, souriant, alors que Terra s'installait plus confortablement à côté de lui. Ventus se redressa sur un coude, les sourcils froncés.

- Devrais-je en faire un aussi, Terra ? Demanda-t-il, et Terra secoua la tête.

- Non. Même s'il se trouvait face à un danger que je serais incapable d'affronter, tu ne t'en sortirais pas mieux que moi. Ça réduira les risques.

Ventus se renfrogna, et Sora se demanda vaguement de quel risque parlait Terra.

Mais il était si fatigué. Le sommeil l'entraîna dans ses brumes tandis que Terra et Ventus discutaient encore.

- Pffff, c'est crevant…

Axel se laissa tomber sur la pierre et ferma les yeux. Roxas hocha la tête, tout aussi épuisé, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Cela faisant plus d'une semaine qu'ils travaillaient sur le volcan, et leurs efforts portaient leurs fruits. Une grande partie des vents brûlants qui depuis un moment balayaient la ville étaient tombés, et d'autres se levaient, du côté opposé du volcan. Malgré tout, ils ne seraient sûrs que tout était arrangé qu'une fois qu'ils auraient donné la dernière poussée. Si l'éruption échappait à leur contrôle, ils pourraient essayer de minimiser les dommages pour la ville… mais cela leur serait extrêmement difficile. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour les terra flamma de tirer du magma hors du cœur et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait que d'essayer de protéger les humains qui se trouveraient sur sa route. Probablement parce que, si on regardait les choses avec objectivité, il était dans leur nature de détruire. Pas de protéger.

- Axel, je me pose une question, dit Roxas au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi es-tu si différent des autres terra flamma ?

Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'avait fait que souligner davantage la différence. Des terra flamma avaient senti ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas été suffisamment intrigués que pour les questionner. Les rares terra flamma qui leur avaient posé des questions… Ils avaient tourné les choses en dérision. Ils ne savaient rien des humains et s'en souciaient encore moins. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi Roxas et Axel s'ennuyaient à faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule exception, et l'esprit du Feu en question ne leur avait pas proposé son aide. Il s'était contenté de leur dire qu'ils faisaient du bon boulot. Axel cilla.

- Je suis différent ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Oh, tu fais allusion à mon intérêt pour les humains, et au fait que je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Je suis vraiment vieux, Roxas. Je veux dire… vraiment vieux. Il n'y a pas d'autre terra flamma de mon âge, pas vraiment.

Roxas cligna des yeux.

- Les terra flamma de ma génération avaient tendance à s'entretuer. Je suis le dernier.

- Ils ont fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

C'était là une intéressante révélation. De ce que Roxas en avait appris jusque là, les terra flamma ne se battaient pas du tout. C'est à peine s'ils interagissaient. Axel tressaillit légèrement, puis soupira.

- Nous étions nés comme ça. A notre naissance, la Terre entière n'était encore qu'un immense lac de feu.

Roxas cilla, puis fronça les sourcils.

- C'est de la que tout est issu, tout est sorti du feu. A cette époque, nous, les terra flamma, nous vivions à la surface du monde, et aussi partout à l'intérieur. Nous étions des milliers. Beaucoup plus qu'aujourd'hui… et c'était le nœud du problème, Roxas. Nous savions que la Terre allait refroidir, et que quand ce serait fait, le cœur ne saurait tous nous supporter. Alors on se tuait les uns les autres, tout le temps.

Axel matérialisa un de ses chakrams et le regarda, tandis que Roxas déglutissait.

- Nous utilisions absolument tout les uns contre les autres… Nous formions des alliances, nous nous poignardions dans le dos, appelle ça comme tu voudras. Nous nous battions sur tous les fronts, et il n'y avait pas que ça. A ce moment-là, les Autres essayaient en permanence de s'introduire dans la réalité, et à chaque fois qu'on en prenait un la main dans le sac, en train d'essayer, on s'acharnait sur lui avec une furie que tu aurais du mal à imaginer. Et dès qu'on en avait fini, on se retournait les uns contre les autres.

Axel releva les yeux avec un sourire.

- C'était une période géniale. Si tu m'avais vu danser !

- Géniale? Ça a l'air horrible.

Roxas n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il y avait de génial là-dedans. Axel rit.

- Et c'est ça qui me rend différent ! Il faudrait que tu aies vécu à cette époque pour comprendre. Ah, je me sentais si vivant. Ces grands espaces, ces danses au travers d'interminables fleurs de lave… Je pense que j'essaye de recréer ces sentiments. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime tant les humains.

Axel eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Tous les terra flamma qui sont là aujourd'hui sont plus jeunes que moi. Ceux de ma génération n'ont pas pu arrêter le combat, pas même quand nous sommes descendus dans le cœur. J'ai combattu Vikk jusqu'à ce qu'il meure il y a un billion d'années, et c'était le dernier. Après, je me suis retrouvé seul avec les jeunes, et eux ne comprennent pas ce que c'est de vivre en sachant que tu peux mourir.

Il fit disparaître son arme dans une bouffée d'étincelles et passa son bras autour des épaules de Roxas, l'enlaçant.

- Toi, tu comprends.

Roxas acquiesça en se blottissant contre Axel. Il comprenait. C'était ainsi que vivaient les humains, toujours.

- Alors la nature des élémentaires peut changer.

Axel le regarda, surpris, et Roxas développa.

- Peut-être pas individuellement, mais en tant que représentant d'un groupe, tu as changé. Les jeunes élémentaires ne sont pas comme les anciens.

Axel réfléchit un instant avant d'approuver.

- C'est vrai. Des conditions différentes font des natures différentes. Je me demande si Gaïa pense à faire des changements? Elle a modifié ma nature.

Après toutes ces années, Axel avait commencé à mieux comprendre ce que Gaïa lui avait fait. Elle avait amélioré sa connexion avec la terre, réduisant la puissance de ses pouvoirs sur le feu... Mais cela l'avait rendu plus sérieux et plus calme. Il était beaucoup moins sujet qu'auparavant aux colères violentes et à la méchanceté. Axel pensait que la part de lui qui avait été Lea avait été… adoucie.

- Elle pourrait changer les autres si elle le voulait.

C'était une idée intéressante.

- Même si ce serait plus facile de simplement faire le changement sur les nouveaux élémentaires qu'elle aurait besoin de créer.

Modifier un élémentaire existant n'était pas chose facile, pas même pour Gaïa. Roxas hocha la tête.

- Si c'est le cas, je me demande si de nouveaux élémentaires ont été créés récemment.

Encore une question intéressante. Axel haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Pas parmi les terra flamma. Mais il y a des tas d'autres grands élémentaires dans le monde. Qui sait ?

Gaïa n'avait que l'embarras du choix en matière de créatures puissantes. Dans un sens, Axel pensait que c'était une bonne chose que les plus grands élémentaires soient tellement paresseux. Cela empêchait que les humains se mettent à trop compter sur eux, et aussi que les élémentaires leur causent trop de tort – en dehors des catastrophes naturelles.

- Mmmh…

Axel étreignit encore Roxas, puis se leva.

- Retournons au palais. Je pense que j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait plus la force de faire autre chose. Roxas acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

- Tu veux venir avec nous, ce soir ? On va voir une pièce.

Roxas cilla. Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Larxène.

- Quel genre de pièce ?

C'était tentant. Roxas avait toujours aimé le théâtre. Axel sourit.

- Une comédie romantique. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui fait semblant d'être un garçon. Il y a un noble méchant et couard qui est intéressé par la fille elle-même, et un gentil noble qui aime le garçon qu'elle prétend être… Et elle est amoureuse de lui, mais il la prend pour un garçon… Tu vois, quoi. Rien de très original. Ça doit être sympa.

Roxas rit en entendant l'intrigue ainsi résumée. Il était sûr que les choses sonneraient différemment durant le spectacle.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

Il ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise en compagnie de Larxène et des autres mais… avec un peu de chance, ça se passerait différemment. Et au moins, il s'amuserait en regardant la pièce.

Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

oOoOo

- C'est là?

Terra fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui, puis hocha la tête.

- Je sens leur énergie… Mais… C'est faible.

Il regarda la maison qui se trouvait devant eux d'un air renfrogné.

C'était une petite maison qui avait l'air très confortable, faite de pierre et de bois aux couleurs chaudes. Pas luxueuse, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de douillet et de solide. Terra était certain que c'était un havre de chaleur l'hiver. Et il y faisait probablement trop chaud en été, mais des terra flamma n'y verraient sans doute aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. Mais pour l'instant, la maison paraissait… vide. Il y avait bien un vague écho de la présence des deux élémentaires, qui avait trop profondément imprégné la pierre pour se dissiper rapidement, mais ils n'y étaient pas.

- Ils ont du partir quelque part. Les gnomes ne pouvaient pas savoir, dit Ventus, résigné. Puis, il s'éclaira. Mais ils vont sont doute revenir. Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre.

Terra acquiesça et poussa la porte d'entrée. Il détecta une protection magique, mais elle céda rapidement sous la pression du pouvoir des deux altus ventus.

- Bonne idée. Je suis certain que ça ne les dérangera pas.

Il en avait la certitude. Les élémentaires n'avaient guère le souci de la propriété, alors pourquoi les terra flamma auraient-ils pris ombrage du fait que lui et Ventus restent dans la maison un moment ?

Sora eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais il avait envie de suivre Terra.

- Quelle jolie maison.

Terra regarda autour de lui d'un air appréciateur. L'intérieur était aussi cosy que l'aspect extérieur de la maison le laissait penser. Il y avait même un feu perpétuel qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Ce serait utile, pour Sora… Le temps se rafraîchissait, l'hiver s'installait. Terra nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait vérifier quel genre de couvertures il y avait sur les lits. Les terra flamma généraient eux-mêmes de la chaleur, et ce de façon naturelle, la literie pourrait donc ne pas être suffisante. D'autant plus que si Sora devait partager le lit de Terra et Ventus, il lui en faudrait, des couvertures, pour avoir chaud.

- Joli !

Terra cilla et leva les yeux sur ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Ventus… Il s'agissait d'une sculpture de verre, posée sur un piédestal. Une pièce remarquable, une chose abstraite faite de blanc et de bleu. Aux yeux de Terra, la sculpture évoquait le ciel, et un petit sourire passa sur son visage.

- Les peintures sont belles aussi, fit remarquer Sora, et Terra les regarda à leur tour. Elles étaient jolies, même si en comparaison avec certaines choses qu'il avait vues, ce n'étaient pas des chefs d'œuvres. Mais elles étaient très bonnes, de beaux paysages, par exemple. Et… il regarda le tableau qui était accroché au-dessus du feu perpétuel et sourit. Un nu artistique. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges était-il un des terra flamma ? Probablement. L'endroit était remarquablement bien choisi pour accrocher une peinture de l'un d'entre eux.

- Voyons s'ils ont laissé de la nourriture. Sinon, nous n'aurons qu'à retourner en ville demain.

Ils avaient encore de la nourriture séchée en suffisance pour Sora… mais ce serait mieux pour lui de manger quelque chose de frais, pour une fois. Surtout des fruits et des légumes, même si, à cette saison, ils ne pourraient trouver que des conserves. Terra trouva rapidement un cellier plein, et en sortit quelques bocaux avec un sourire.

- Ah, parfait. Qui veut de la betterave saumurée ?

- Moi ! S'exclama Sora avec un sourire rayonnant. C'était de la nourriture fine, le genre qu'on ne trouvait quasiment jamais dans les taudis. Ils improvisèrent rapidement une espèce de petite fête, goûtant différentes choses. Cela gênait un peu Sora, mais si Terra disait que les terra flamma n'en auraient cure, il le croyait. Sora avait confiance en Terra, plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience en personne de sa vie.

C'était un sentiment agréable, de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

oOoOo

_Ils sont arrivés._

- Oui, mon ange. Je les sens.

Et Riku ne mentait pas. L'énergie des altus ventus était tout à fait perceptible, même si elle ne ressemblait pas à celle des terra flamma. Mais…

- Comment peuvent-ils nous être d'une quelconque utilité, ange ?

Accumuler leurs énergies ambiantes prendrait beaucoup trop longtemps. Et un drain direct serait extrêmement dangereux. Il y eut un long silence tandis que l'ange réfléchissait, et Riku attendit patiemment.

_Il y a un enfant humain avec eux. L'un des altus ventus a placé l'enfant sous sa protection… oh, oui. Voici la faiblesse, Riku. Trouve cet enfant. Fais sa connaissance. Séduis-le si c'est nécessaire. Mais prends__-__lui le gage de sa protection. Alors, nous aurons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. _

Riku pinça les lèvres en entendant les ordres. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais… si c'était ce qu'il devait faire…

- Oui, mon ange.

Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de rencontrer l'enfant et de se rapprocher de lui. Un tel gage ne pouvait qu'être donné librement… essayer de le prendre à l'enfant serait un acte hostile qui alerterait l'altus ventus. Mais dès qu'il ne serait plus sur l'enfant, celui-ci ne serait plus sous la protection des élémentaires.

Riku ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le garçon, s'il se trouvait en la compagnie de ces deux abominations, ne pouvait être innocent ?

oOoOo

Tapi en embuscade, allongé sur une branche d'arbre comme un tigre à l'affût, Axel eut un sourire mauvais.

Il aidait Larxène à entraîner ses hommes. Ils s'exerçaient et se livraient à des batailles factices tout l'hiver durant, pour se préparer au printemps où l'on se paierait leurs services. Axel n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs élémentaires quand il faisait ça… Mais cela ne faisait que pimenter l'exercice. Roxas n'était pas là. Mais Roxas, en l'occurrence, ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur l'art du combat, malgré l'épée qu'il avait appris à manier. Axel avait fait de son mieux pour lui en enseigner le maniement, mais Roxas n'en voyait guère l'intérêt, et Axel n'avait pas vraiment réussi à en trouver un pour le convaincre. Les terra flamma n'avaient pas réellement besoin d'armes physiques… Sauf quand ils se retrouvaient face à face avec un autre membre de leur espèce, ou avec un égal d'un autre élément. Le symbolisme de l'arme devenait alors important.

Pour l'heure, cependant, ses armes n'étaient que des armes… aux tranchants émoussés pour l'entraînement. Mais il y en avait qui allaient avoir mal avant que ce soit terminé, quoi qu'il en fût. Axel s'était déjà construit une réputation de dangereux fou furieux, et il avait l'intention de ne pas la faire mentir, ce jour-là. Il n'avait qu'un seul rôle à jouer, dans cet exercice, qui lui avait été confié par Larxène elle-même.

L'ennemi était en train de passer en-dessous de lui. Il avait choisi cet arbre bien à l'avance, et s'y était camouflé soigneusement, avec l'aide de quelques sorts lancés par un des sorciers terrestres de la troupe de la princesse. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre jusqu'à ce que…

_AH AH !_ Avec un cri de joie sauvage, Axel sauta de sa branche et atterrit pile au milieu du groupe de ses adversaires. Quelques coups, rapides et sans fioritures, eurent raison de sa cible principale, après quoi il s'attaqua au menu fretin. Ils étaient tous complètement abasourdis et seul l'un d'entre eux parvint à parer son attaque… Mais cette mince résistance était tout ce qu'il fallait, et Axel s'écroula obligeamment par terre, « mort », alors qu'une douzaine d'épées factices s'abattait sur lui.

- Mon sacrifice à porté ses fruits ! Vous êtes baisés, bande de salopes ! S'exclama gaiement Axel tandis que Xigbar, assis par terre non loin de là, le fusillait du regard. C'était lui qui était la cible principale. Et maintenant qu'il était « mort », lui et trois de ses lieutenants, l'exercice allait continuer sans lui.

- C'est pas fairplay de jouer les kamikazes, grommela-t-il quand Axel lui sourit. T'es un foutu trou du cul, tu le sais, ça ?

- Ouaip. Tu veux un cookie ?

Axel en sortit un de sa poche et Xigbar déclina l'offre aussitôt. Le terre flamma haussa les épaules et mangea le biscuit. Il était dans un sale état, mais le goût était toujours super. Puis, il se remit sur ses deux pieds, et Xaldin se joignit à lui avec les autres « morts ». Ils allaient suivre les autres mais ne participeraient pas à la suite du programme… Sauf pour chahuter un peu les « vivants ». C'était la partie qu'Axel préférait, et il y prenait tellement de plaisir que personne ne s'était encore risqué à le frapper « accidentellement ».

- Alors, on va boire un coup, après ? Demanda Xigbar, et Axel considéra l'offre tout en mâchant. Puis il sourit, et avala le cookie.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait participer à une autre rixe de taverne?

Larxène était toujours partante pour semer la pagaille, et l'attitude joyeuse d'Axel à l'égard de ce genre de festivités les avait rendus prompts à se battre. Mais c'était vraiment amusant. Xigbar sourit.

- Probablement. Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais apparaître dans le spectacle de mimes cette année.

Axel cligna des yeux.

- Les mimes ?

Xigbar acquiesça.

- C'est une tradition annuelle. Les mimes parodient tout le monde en ville, ils se servent de ce que les gens ont fait au cours de l'année écoulée. Ils se moquent toujours de Larxène, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir un sketch à ton sujet aussi cette année.

Axel considéra l'idée pendant un instant avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

- Tant que c'est drôle ! Si c'est ennuyeux, je serai obligé de les incinérer.

Xigbar rit, bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'Axel faisait réellement de l'humour. Mais bon, à son avis, un mime ennuyeux méritait réellement d'être brûlé.

Le reste de l'exercice se déroula sans grande surprise. Privée de ses principaux leaders, le reste des forces de Xigbar était quasiment paralysé, même s'ils faisaient de leur mieux. Mais Larxène n'était pas en reste, et elle eut facilement raison d'eux. Xigbar soupirait, secouait la tête, tandis qu'Axel riait et faisait de « secourables » suggestions.

- Si t'étais pas un terra flamma, quelqu'un finirait par te tirer dessus, dit Xigbar sur le ton de la conversation, et Axel haussa les épaules en riant.

- D'autres terra flamma ont tenté le coup et je suis toujours là. Mais te fais pas de mouron ! Pense à la taverne, ce soir. Hé, il y aura de la bonne cuisine ? J'aimerais remanger de l'oie, c'était bon.

Xigbar haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute, si tu en veux. Comment ça se passe, avec le volcan ?

Il jeta un regard perçant à la montagne qui fumait. Même à travers les arbres, il était facile de voir le panache de fumée. Axel fit la grimace.

- Encore une semaine et on devrait en avoir terminé. Alors, ce sera le moment d'y aller. Pour l'instant, les choses ont l'air de bien se passer, mais on ne saura pas si on a vraiment bien travaillé avant l'éruption.

Axel secoua la tête.

- C'est un tueur, celui-là. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à détourner le flot de lave dans la bonne direction… Si elle coule vers la ville, vous êtes finis.

- Le flot de lave?

Xigbar fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la lave était aussi dangereuse. En général, ça bougeait assez lentement. Axel secoua la tête.

- Pas la lave. Ce qu'on est en train de faire avec nos poussées, c'est orienter l'éruption pour provoquer l'effondrement d'une partie du volcan. Quand cela se produira, cela créera un nuage de gaz et de cendres qui dévalera le flanc de la montagne plus vite que le plus rapide des chevaux. Et ce sera si chaud que cela pourrait vous brûler à mort instantanément. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à orienter ça du bon côté.

Axel se renfrogna, songeur.

- Si cela se passe mal, nous ne serons pas capables d'arrêter ça. Les terra flamma peuvent tirer des flammes du cœur et faire sombrer des continents entiers, mais arrêter un feu qui fait rage, c'est tout à fait autre chose.

- Je vois. Hé, je me demandais. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si vous n'étiez pas venus ?

Xigbar était curieux. Axel cilla, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait perçu à l'intérieur du volcan.

- Hum… Probablement une éruption d'un type totalement différent. Nous essayons de déclencher l'effondrement du volcan pour relâcher la pression, mais sans notre aide, il n'y aurait aucune soupape. Il est probable que cela continuerait de mijoter jusqu'à ce que le volcan éclate et que la cendre en jaillisse. Après quoi elle retomberait massivement sur l'île tout entière… Je ne pense pas qu'il resterait grand-chose après ça. Ce volcan est très dangereux. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Axel se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, je pense que nous avons les choses bien en main. Et une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec ça, Roxas et moi avons un projet pour l'avenir.

- Oh ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Xigbar tout en agitant la main en direction de Larxène, qui se rapprocha en courant à petites foulées avant de planter un baiser mouillé sur la joue d'Axel qui cligna des yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

- Bien joué, Axel ! Tu as fait toute la différence, sourit-elle en le voyant rire.

- Ce fut un honneur de mourir pour vous, princesse. Quant à ce projet… Une fois que nous aurons éventé le volcan, nous descendrons jusqu'au cœur pour y faire quelques arrangements. Quand nous en aurons fini avec lui, votre volcan sera mort, sans rémission possible.

Ce ne serait pas difficile de rendre la chose permanente, une fois que la première partie du travail aurait été faite. S'ils faisaient les modifications maintenant, par contre, cela n'aurait aucune influence sur l'éruption imminente, puisque le magma était déjà en place.

Les mercenaires terminèrent leur entraînement et repartirent vers les baraquements… Et Axel, Xigbar, Larxène et ses plus proches lieutenants partaient à la taverne.

Axel pensa brièvement à trouver Roxas et à lui proposer de venir… mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Roxas n'aimait pas les tavernes. Haussant les épaules, Axel n'y pensa plus.

Il aurait tout le temps d'être avec Roxas le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur: désolée pour le petit retard de publication!**

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 7**

L'aube se levait, magnifique. Peut-être un peu trop magnifique, même. Le ciel était d'un rose ridicule… C'était le genre de lever de soleil qui, peint, aurait laissé croire que l'artiste était sous l'influence de la drogue quand il l'avait réalisé. Mais la nature n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. La nature était ce qu'elle était. Et pour le moment, deux terra flamma se trouvaient sur la terrasse de leur chambre, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner… Et tenaient à voix basse une conversation qui était presqu'une dispute.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me demander si je voulais venir.

Roxas était plus qu'un peu énervé après Axel. Quand il avait vu qu'il ne rentrait pas, il s'était douté de l'endroit où il se trouvait… Mais c'était quand même très irritant qu'il ne lui aie même pas demandé de l'accompagner. Axel grimaça.

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu ne veux jamais…

Axel s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que Roxas lui envoyait, et poursuivit doucement :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sortirai plus sans te demander de m'accompagner

- Tu ne vas pas à la taverne ce soir. Tu viens avec moi, grogna Roxas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… mais il trouverait quelque chose. Oui, il était avec Axel la journée… Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'Axel passe toutes ses soirées avec Larxène. Le visage d'Axel s'éclairait.

- Avec plaisir ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas visiter la bibliothèque? Dit Axel avec un sourire. J'aimerais voir les livres qu'ils ont.

Et c'était quelque chose qui plairait à Roxas. Ce dernier cilla, puis sourit, sa colère s'apaisant. Il savait qu'Axel ne voulait pas l'ignorer, il ne faisait que s'amuser.

- Mais il faudra qu'on aille d'abord voir le spectacle de mimes, c'est cette après-midi. Xigbar a dit que j'allais en être !

Roxas cilla, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, Axel… En général, ce genre de spectacle a pour but de faire rire aux dépends de ceux qu'ils mettent en scène. C'est pour se moquer.

Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'aurait Axel face à cela. Mais l'autre terra flamma haussa les sourcils avec un large sourire.

- Je suis un grand garçon, je peux supporter ça. Et j'ai envie de voir pourquoi on fait tellement de tapage autour de ce spectacle.

Tout le monde attendait cette représentation, même Larxène alors qu'elle-même serait le sujet de plusieurs sketches. Luxord attendait aussi cet évènement avec impatience, bien que sa reine, Maria, considérait la chose avec une désapprobation résignée. C'était sans doute embarrassant, de se voir ainsi rappeler qu'il manquait des cases à bien des membres de sa famille.

- En plus, Larxène a promis qu'elle me paierait tous les snacks que je pourrais avaler.

Roxas haussa les sourcils, puis se mit à rire.

- Heuuu, Axel, tu sais comment on prépare ce genre de nourriture ? Je parie qu'il y a de la sciure dans les biscuits grillés.

La nourriture que vendaient les marchands ambulants pouvait être plus que douteuse. Mais Axel se contenta de le gratifier d'un large sourire.

- Hé, alors ça brûlera encore mieux, c'est tout !

Il enlaça Roxas et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec ardeur.

- Je t'aime.

Roxas fondit contre lui, glissant ses bras autour de l'esprit du Feu, puis, quand le baiser s'interrompit, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Un moment, il débattit intérieurement… Ils auraient dû partir pour le volcan… mais Roxas finit par décider qu'il s'en fichait. Il embrassa Axel à nouveau, et l'homme aux cheveux rouges émit un petit bruit surpris… mais ne tarda pas à faire glisser ses mains sur la peau de son compagnon. Une peau qui fut nue presqu'aussitôt, tandis que les vêtements qui la cachaient se dissolvaient en étincelles et disparaissaient.

- Roxas.

Axel souffla son nom, avant de l'attirer dans leur chambre. Ses propres habits s'évanouirent et ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'explorant l'un l'autre une fois encore. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient déjà fait ça, jamais, jamais cela ne devenait lassant. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il y avait une chose qu'Axel avait envie de faire… Ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais pas souvent. Roxas eut un petit hoquet de surprise quand Axel, agenouillé entre ses jambes, lécha son entrée, l'ouvrant un peu avec sa langue… et l'enduisant de l'huile que les terra flamma avaient en guise de salive. Roxas geignit de plaisir, fermant les yeux un ? en un ? instant, puis haletant à nouveau quand la langue d'Axel se glissait en lui. Axel pouvait sentir les petits frissons qui couraient dans le corps de Roxas alors qu'il le parcourait lentement. Finalement, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ils étaient voilés par le désir, et quand il commença à s'insinuer en lui, Roxas gémit, ses jambes s'agrippèrent fermement autour d'Axel.

- Oh, Roxas…

La chaleur en dessous de lui était exactement semblable à la sienne, à présent, aussi ensorcelante que la chaleur humaine de Roxas l'avait été, mais complètement différente. Il n'était plus possible de lui faire mal, plus vraiment… Mais Axel prit tout de même son temps, bougeant lentement d'abord, avant d'accélérer progressivement le mouvement, caressant du bout du nez la gorge du blond, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière avec de doux soupirs de plaisir.

- Axel… oh, s'il te plaît…

Les bras de Roxas étaient autour de son cou, maintenant, en une étreinte qui aurait été douloureuse pour un humain, et Axel baisa rudement sa gorge et accéléra, allant et venant de plus en plus vite. Roxas gémit à nouveau et attira son visage vers lui pour un baiser passionné et profond. Axel savoura le goût doux de sa bouche tandis que la chaleur humide et étroite autour de lui commençait à le conduire vers la limite. Roxas était pantelant, il poussait de doux petits cris de plaisir tandis qu'à chacune de ses poussées Axel trouvait et touchait cet endroit spécial en lui qui le faisait trembler.

- Axel… Je vais…

Il s'accrocha à Axel, l'enfermant entre ses jambes et ses bras avec la force d'un étau alors que son orgasme le trouvait et ébranlait jusqu'aux fondations de son monde. Le voile blanc du plaisir embrumant son esprit, Roxas sentit Axel se libérer en lui un instant plus tard, l'esprit du Feu enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Un long moment, ils restèrent allongés ensemble, savourant un intense sentiment de bien-être. Un trop long moment.

_Pwofph. _

- Pas encore ! Jura Axel avant de faire disparaître les flammes. Roxas cligna paresseusement des yeux, puis rit doucement.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

oOoOo

- Mmmh, des sardines.

Axel mangeait ses sardines, l'air appréciateur, et en passa quelques unes à Roxas qui les accepta avec un sourire. Les petits poissons, tout frais pêchés, frits dans des beignets légers, étaient délicieux.

Ils étaient dans l'hippodrome où se tenaient d'ordinaire les courses de chevaux. Roxas s'était trompé quant à la qualité de la nourriture qu'on pouvait acheter aux vendeurs ambulants. Elle était principalement constituée de fruits de mer, cependant, mais c'était logique… Poisson frais et frites, pains garnis de calamars vinaigrés, sardines… L'éventail de fruits de mer disponible était impressionnant. Il y avait aussi d'autres choses… Comme des biscuits grillés, qui s'étaient avérés aussi mauvais que Roxas l'avait prédit, ce à quoi n'était peut-être pas étrangère la sciure. Il y avait également des brochettes de coings cuits qui s'étaient révélées délicieuses, arrosées de miel.

- Comment fais-tu pour manger autant sans exploser ?

Xigbar était sidéré, et un peu fauché. Axel avait largement profité de la générosité de Larxène. Cette dernière gloussa, et les deux terra flamma sourirent.

- Comment font les incendies pour tout dévorer sur leur passage ? En le brûlant, bien sûr !

Axel souffla un panache de fumée et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux pour voir si c'était un spectacle qui commençait. Roxas secoua la tête et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Arrête ça.

Axel sourit largement mais s'arrêta.

- A moins que tu n'aies envie de te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde.

- Tentant, mais je vais faire l'impasse… oh, regarde, les mimes !

Le spectacle de mimes commençait. Ils occupaient les meilleures places, et ils allaient avoir une vue idéale.

Les numéros qui suivirent furent déconcertants pour Axel et Roxas. La plupart d'entre eux étaient constitués de blagues qui faisaient hurler de rire la foule. Cependant, Axel en comprenait certaines… Celle dans laquelle une horde de mages de l'Eau fuyaient, terrifiés par une toute petite salamandre fit rire les deux terra flamma. Il y eut aussi une satire du palais, qui montrait Luxord jouant au strip poker avec ses ministres qui se retrouvaient en tenue d'Adam alors que lui-même restait complètement habillé. Le Roi cria une suggestion au mime qui jouait son rôle et ce dernier se leva, puis commença à se déshabiller, pour la plus grande joie du public.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde aime Luxord, confia Larxène à Axel et Roxas. Il a le sens de l'humour. Oh, regardez, c'est nous !

Le sketche suivant incluait Larxène et Axel… ainsi qu'une petite reproduction de la ville de Lassim. Que les deux mimes qui les interprétaient se mirent à démolir comme par inadvertance, l'air amène. Avant de terminer en y mettant le feu, bien sûr.

- Je pense que tu t'es un peu trop battu dans les bars, dit sèchement Roxas, mais il sourit tout même alors qu'Axel rougissait et riait. Il y eut encore quelques sketches qu'ils ne comprirent pas… puis à nouveau, un avec Larxène et Axel, mais qui semblait insinuer qu'ils étaient amants. Ou plutôt, il présentait comme un fait avéré qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de plan à trois avec Xigbar. Larxène ricana et cria aux mimes :

- C'est pas la bonne position ! Plus fort, Xigbar !

Le vrai Xigbar avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et Axel semblait en proie à un dilemme : se cacher sous sa chaise, ou mettre ses mains sur les yeux de Roxas pour l'empêcher de voir ? Mais le sketch se terminait.

- Ce n'est jamais arrivé, dit-il fermement à Roxas, et ce dernier se contenta se secouer la tête avec un sourire.

- Je sais.

Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé qu'Axel avait effectivement essayé un plan à trois avec Larxène et Xigbar. Il aimait bien Larxène, mais Xigbar n'était qu'un ami… Même s'il appréciait vraiment Larxène. Roxas se renfrogna, puis se secoua pour chasser cette humeur maussade.

Il était sûr de l'amour d'Axel.

oOoOo

_Loin au-dessus des moindres élémentaires se trouvent les plus grands. Immortels et complètement indifférents à l'espèce humaine, ils suivent les chemins que leur indiquent leur nature et ne se soucient de rien d'autre. Difficiles à prier et dangereux à entraver, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire avec les mortels._

_A l'exception d'un seul. Il existe un grand élémentaire qui n'obéit à aucune des règles habituelles, et il s'agit du morbus ventus._

_Une combinaison d'air et de terre, ils sont, au mieux, les élémentaires de la sécheresse. Un morbus ventus ne peut naître que quand il n'y a aucune pluie, pas la moindre… Et quand de grands vents raclent le sol, créant de grands nuages de terre chuintante. Quand le ciel est complètement occulté par la poussière, et que plus aucune __chose __ne peut vivre, que tout est asséché jusqu'à l'effritement… alors naît le morbus ventus. Contrairement aux autres grands élémentaires, leur vie est courte. Ils vivent seulement tant que dure la sécheresse. Ils sont différents des esprits des tempêtes de sable, qui sont beaucoup moins puissants, mais immortels, comme les autres élémentaires. Pendant sa courte vie, le morbus ventus peut affecter des pays entiers._

_Et cela, c'est dans les meilleurs de cas. Au pire, le morbus ventus devient quelque chose d'autre. Quand le pays est souillé par la vermine de la réalité, cette souillure doit être lavée avec de la vie. Ou plutôt, avec l'énergie que libère la mort d'un être vivant. Alors, le morbus ventus change… et revêt son aspect le plus sombre. _

_Le vent des fléaux. Le morbus ventus portera alors des maladies dans ses ailes, et rien de ce qui se trouvera sur son chemin ne sera épargné. Il est simple de déterminer quand une maladie est causée par le morbus ventus, parce qu'elle affectera alors toute chose. Une maladie normale ne touche que certaines espèces. Le fléau porté par le morbus ventus prendra tout, du cafard à l'homme. __Tout mourra._

_Certains seront immunisés, et vivront pour mettre en garde la génération suivante, mais ils seront rares. Des espèces entières ont déjà été supprimées par les morbus ventus pour laver la souillure de la terre._

_C'est le stigmate de Gaïa._

oOoOo

Sora sourit. Il regardait les images d'un livre que Ventus lui avait donné. Elles étaient très belles.

Il ne pouvait pas le lire, évidemment. Il n'était jamais allé à l'école, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre opportunité d'apprendre… Et, hélas, les altus ventus étaient incapables de lui enseigner comment faire. C'était inné, chez eux, ils comprenaient instinctivement tous les langages, mais comme ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'apprendre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment expliquer. Quand Sora avait demandé, même Terra avait eu l'air confus, même s'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait. C'était simplement quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire.

Alors, Ventus lui avait donné un livre d'images. C'était un recueil de gravures, et il y avait du texte, mais pas beaucoup. C'étaient surtout de belles illustrations. Sora était sûr que c'était un livre cher, mais Ventus s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

- Salut.

Sora leva les yeux, un peu surpris. Il était assis sur un banc, dans le jardin zen. Terra et Ventus ne voyaient aucune raison de rester enfermés dans la maison, alors ils étaient tous sortis explorer la ville. Pour le moment, les deux altus ventus étaient occupés à interroger des sylphes et des esprits du Feu, pour essayer de savoir quand les terra flamma reviendraient, et Sora regardait son livre au soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interrompe, du moins. Curieux, il regarda le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole… un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, vêtu d'une robe noire. Le vêtement était tout à fait adapté à la fraîcheur de cet après-midi, mais il rappelait à Sora les prêtres du Dieu Unique. Il avait fini par décider qu'ils devaient se tromper. Comment des élémentaires tels que Terra et Ventus pouvaient-ils être des abominations ? Ils étaient si gentils… Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, et son interlocuteur attendait patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

- Salut, répondit-il timidement.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés était… vraiment beau. Il avait de magnifiques yeux aigue-marine et son sourire était amical. Il plut tout de suite à Sora, bien que ce dernier ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Je m'appelle Riku. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans le coin. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Riku, de son côté, était stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon soit si… mignon. Il avait l'air d'un enfant des rues, enveloppé dans un manteau un peu trop grand pour lui, mais il semblait très sympathique. Ses cheveux coiffés en épis encadraient son visage à la perfection, et ses yeux… Ces grands yeux bleus étaient splendides.

- Je m'appelle Sora. Heu… Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, proposa le garçon avec un petit sourire.

- Merci.

Riku s'assit à côté de lui et regarda le livre, lisant le texte… Avant d'écarquiller un peu les yeux quand Sora tourna la page.

- Tu lis aussi vite ?

- Euh… non. Je ne sais pas lire, je regarde juste les images, avoua Sora sans honte aucune. Dans les taudis, rares étaient les personnes qui savaient lire,

Riku eut l'air déconcerté, et le cœur de Sora fit un plongeon dans sa poitrine. De quel genre de famille venait-il ? Probablement des gens trop bien pour s'abaisser au niveau d'un enfant sorti des taudis.

- Oh. Tu aimerais apprendre ?

Sora cilla et voyant le visage de Riku s'éclairer.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus donné de cours à qui que ce soit.

Sora inclina sa tête sur le côté, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais… apprendre à lire, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important. Beaucoup des gamins dans les taudis estimaient que c'était inutile, mais Sora n'était pas d'accord. La plupart des gens, en dehors des bas-quartiers, savaient lire, alors c'était que ça devait être important. Sans parler des aspects pratiques, comme de pouvoir écrire une liste de courses plutôt que d'essayer de tout retenir pour finir par oublier la moitié. Sora n'avait pas une très bonne mémoire, et cela avait toujours constitué une véritable épreuve pour lui.

- Tu es professeur ?

Si c'était le cas, Sora était réellement intéressé. Riku hocha la tête.

- J'ai déjà enseigné.

C'était effectivement le cas, et Riku éprouva un petit pincement au cœur quand Sora sourit. C'était un si joli sourire.

- J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre mais… Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer des leçons.

Il s'interrompit et resta songeur un instant, avant de poursuivre.

- Mais Terra pourrait.

Riku secoua la tête.

- Je ne demande rien.

Et en aucun cas il n'allait accepter l'argent de ces abominations. Rien que l'idée lui filait la migraine.

- Te voir me suffira largement.

Sora s'empourpra légèrement mais sourit. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait était clairement réciproque.

- Tu veux venir prendre un café avec moi ? On sera mieux là-bas.

Le vent commençait à se lever, et les arbres du jardin zen perdaient leurs feuilles qui tourbillonnaient un peu, et il en tombait sur les pages du livre.

- Bien sûr.

Sora ferma son livre et se leva en souriant. Il n'était pas inquiet quant au fait que Terra et Ventus devraient le chercher quand ils en auraient fini avec les sylphes… Terra pouvait le retrouver instantanément maintenant, grâce à son pendentif.

Ce bijou était tellement rassurant. Tant qu'il le portait, Sora n'avait rien à craindre. Si Riku s'avisait de poser la main sur lui d'une façon qui lui déplairait, Terra serait là aussitôt.

C'était un sentiment agréable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice: J'implore votre pardon à genoux - deux retards consécutifs, quelle honte! Je suis consternée. Un horrible virus particulièrement agressif avait pourri mon pc et mon disque dur externe chéri et je pouvais plus rien faire. mais grâce aux efforts téléphoniques de mon grand frère conjugués aux miens, je l'ai niqué! 8D Enfin je crois. Si j'ai encire du retard, ce sera à cuse de ça ^^, Voila le chapitre en attendant**. **je n'en ai plus d'avance maintenant. Enjoy!**

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 8**

La tête penchée sur le côté, Terra observait Sora et le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui se trouvait avec lui.

Lui et Ventus avaient terminé leur travail avec les sylphes depuis des heures. Mais quand il avait trouvé Sora dans un café, accompagné, il avait écouté en douce, sans aucune difficulté – détecter les vibrations de l'air était un des talents des élémentaires aériens – et avait découvert que son compagnon lui apprenait à lire. Sa curiosité avait été piquée, et il n'avait pas voulu les interrompre, alors il les avait observés des heures durant. Ventus s'était ennuyé au bout d'une heure et était parti jouer avec les vents. Mais bon, il ne se souciait pas de Sora autant que Terra.

Terra observait le langage corporel des deux garçons autant qu'il les écoutait, et il était assez satisfait. Ils se plaisaient tous les deux, il pouvait le dire rien qu'en les regardant. Plus important, il n'avait pas détecté une once de dédain ni de mépris dans l'attitude de l'autre garçon. Il lui aurait été facile de se sentir supérieur à Sora, Terra le savait, et il n'y avait rien de plus nuisible dans une relation que le mépris.

Terra sourit, amusé. Il voyait trop loin, ils ne faisaient que parler. Mais quand même. Si Sora pouvait se trouver un compagnon humain, une personne qu'il aimerait, ce serait idéal. Le regard de Terra s'assombrit tandis qu'il repensait aux expériences grâce auxquelles il avait acquis la sagesse. Il avait fait des erreurs, durant le temps qu'il avait passé parmi les humains. Et parfois, quand l'erreur était trop grande, elle était irréparable.

Il continua de regarder encore un moment, puis décida finalement qu'il était temps. De toute façon, ils avaient presqu'épuisés toutes les ressources du livre d'illustrations de Sora. Il ouvrit la porte du café et les deux garçons ne réagirent pas au son de la clochette qui tinta à son entrée. Par contre, ils se redressèrent quand il s'approcha de leur table, le garçon aux cheveux argentés fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé, Sora.

Il sourit au brun qui se tourna vers lui, rayonnant.

- Qui est-ce ?

Terra regarda le garçon, et vit très brièvement une expression étrange sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se contrôle. Du dégoût ?

- Voici Riku. Il m'apprend à lire, dit joyeusement Sora, et Terra hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de tendre la main au jeune homme. Riku hésita un instant, puis se contraignit à sourire et serra la main offerte. Terra se questionna un court instant sur la raison de la répugnance manifeste du garçon à son encontre, mais une explication simple s'imposa rapidement à lui. Si Riku était intéressé par Sora – vraiment intéressé – il ne pouvait que ne pas apprécier le fait que ce dernier vivait déjà avec deux hommes. Surtout si Sora lui avait parlé de la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Terra.

Terra tira une chaise et s'assit tout en regardant intensément Riku.

- Tu es professeur ? S'il t'est possible de donner régulièrement des cours à Sora, je te payerai.

Il savait que lire était une chose importante, pour les humains. Riku secoua la tête.

- Ça va, vraiment. J'aime enseigner.

Riku sourit à nouveau, presque naturellement, cette fois.

Terra inclina sa tête sur le côté, une expression concernée dans ses yeux dorés.

- Laisse moi au moins te donner de quoi acheter des livres. Il vous faudra quelque chose de plus adapté, dit-il gentiment.

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais il hésita.

- Merci. Ça serait utile, effectivement, finit-il par répondre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cet argent, mais il savait que l'altus ventus finirait par se poser des questions s'il continuait à dire non. Il accepta donc quelques pièces avec un sourire qui venait de plus en plus naturellement au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent, et Riku fut grandement soulagé de ne plus être en présence de Terra. Ceci dit, il se sentait bizarrement indécis. C'était sa première rencontre avec une vraie abomination, et il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… hé bien, mauvais. Pas à un homme qui ressemblait à un prêtre, vieux et sage. C'était paradoxal. Et Terra était si humain. S'il n'avait pas touché l'altus ventus et senti l'air froid sur sa peau, il n'aurait jamais su. Riku secoua la tête. Le mal n'avait pas forcément l'air mauvais. C'est pourquoi il était si trompeur.

Que cela puisse s'appliquer à son ange ne lui traversa jamais l'esprit.

Plus tard ce jour-là.

- Terra ?

Terra ouvrit les yeux pour lancer à Sora un regard paresseux. Ils avaient fini de faire l'amour depuis un court moment, et Ventus dormait déjà, éreinté. Terra et Sora s'étaient tous les deux concentrés sur Ventus ce soir, sans raison particulière – ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tout simplement. Mais Sora le regardait, et il avait l'air inquiet, maintenant.

- Oui, Sora ?

Terra tendit la main pour la poser doucement sur la joue de Sora, et le garçon sourit, y frottant son nez un instant. Mais ses yeux étaient soucieux.

- Je… Je pense que Riku me plaît, avoua-t-il en se blottissant contre lui. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas ?

Ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Il était certain que Terra et Ventus ne l'aimaient pas. Ils avaient beaucoup d'affection pour lui, oui, mais ce n'était le même amour que l'amour qu'il désirait avoir dans sa vie. Il n'en avait jamais rêvé, vu qu'il n'était qu'un prostitué des bas-fonds, mais après avoir vu Terra et Ventus ensemble, la façon dont ils se regardaient, il voulait cela pour lui-même.

- Pas du tout.

Terra sourit tristement et Sora le regarda, indécis.

- Sora. Je vais te raconter quelque chose, à mon sujet.

Terra prit une profonde inspiration, attira Sora et le serra contre son torse, respirant un instant dans la douce chevelure brune ébouriffée. Sora était si jeune. Pourrait-il comprendre ?

- Il y a longtemps, j'ai vécu parmi les humains pendant presque cinq mille ans. Mais je ne les ai pas compris tout de suite. Je ne les comprenais pas du tout.

Terra détourna le regard, ses yeux assombris par les souvenirs alors qu'il étreignait Sora avec douceur. Le garçon enlaça son compagnon, sentant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

- Le sexe était un jeu pour moi. Il y avait une femme que je trouvais belle. Elle m'a rejeté dès la première fois où je l'ai approchée, et ça m'a rendu curieux. J'ai décidé que je l'aurais, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

Terra se tut un instant, tandis qu'il se souvenait.

- Je l'ai courtisée selon les coutumes humaines. Je ne comprenais pas que je la poussais à m'aimer. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, et j'avais de l'affection pour elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je suis parti sans me retourner.

Sora frémit, les yeux fixés sur Terra. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer se comportant de la sorte.

- Quelques années plus tard, je suis passé par là par hasard et je l'ai cherchée sans la trouver. J'ai questionné une ondine sur ce qu'elle était devenue, et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était jetée dans la rivière après que je l'aie laissée, et qu'elle était morte.

Sora avait envie de reculer, mais il percevait la douleur, le regret dans la voix de Terra, alors au lieu de s'écarter, il le serra dans ses bras. L'altus ventus reposa son front contre l'épaule de Sora pendant un instant.

- J'ai appris alors que les émotions humaines ne sont pas des jouets. Les gens ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut utiliser. Ce fut une leçon difficile, et elle a coûté sa vie à une femme, mais j'ai appris. J'ai de l'affection pour toi, Sora, mais je ne t'aime pas. Si tu peux trouver l'amour avec Riku, je te laisserai aller avec tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je veux le meilleur pour toi.

- Merci, Terra, chuchota Sora en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant contre le corps frais de l'élémentaire. Tu es comme un… un père pour moi.

S'il avait pu connaître son père, Sora aimait à penser qu'il aurait été comme Terra. C'était très improbable, mais ça aurait été chouette. Terra, lui, rit un peu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ce serait flippant, avec l'inceste et tout ça.

Sora cilla, puis rit doucement. Ce n'était que trop vrai.

- Va dormir, Sora. Tu dois voir Riku, demain.

- Merci, Terra, répéta le garçon avant d'aller s'allonger pour dormir.

Il pouvait ne pas aimer d'amour l'altus ventus et plutôt voir en lui une figure paternelle, Terra était parfait et Sora était heureux de l'avoir. Il espérait que cela ne change jamais.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, sur une île volcanique.

_::Tu l'as ?::_

_:: Je l'ai. ::_

_Pour la première fois, Axel et Roxas parlaient à l'intérieur du volcan. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient tellement de travail maintenant qu'Axel ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Roxas devait se servir de son propre pouvoir en parallèle._

_Ils avaient prévenu le Roi Luxord que c'était le jour J. La ville entière devait rester à l'intérieur, et tous, excepté quelques idiots, se pliaient à la consigne. Mais le Roi ne pouvait pas protéger ses sujets de leur propre stupidité. Les quais avaient été entièrement vidés. Il y avait de bonnes chances que ce qu'ils faisaient provoque un tsunami, lorsque les roches et la poussière brûlantes entreraient en contact avecl'eau. __Cela affecterait-il l'île elle-même ? Axel et Roxas n'en savaient rien. __L'Eau n'était pas leur élément. Mais c'était quand même plus malin de prendre des précautions. _

_::Okay, c'est le moment de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière !:: _

_Roxas rit, l'énergie d'Axel pétillait d'excitation._

_::Si ça marche, tu vas adorer. Okay, à trois. Un, deux, trois !::_

_Et ils donnèrent au volcan une POUSSEE –_

_L'explosion ébranla leur monde, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. En fait, __c'était génial !__ Les deux terra flamma furent expulsés du volcan en même temps que le nuage de débris et de gaz brûlant. _

_Chevaucher le feu et la terre le long de la montagne était la chose la plus éclatante que Roxas avait jamais faite. Enfin, à part peut-être le sexe, mais ce n'était pas loin. Axel poussait des cris joie sauvages alors qu'ils __dévalaient le paysage__ qui défila à une vitesse folle. S'ils avaient eu des notions de volcanologie, ils auraient su qu'ils se trouvaient dans une coulée pyroclastique. Mais ils n'en savaient rien. Pour les deux terra flamma, c'était chaud, c'était rapide, c'était bon, ça se dirigeait vers l'océan – _

_::Hein ?::_

_Axel réalisa soudain que ce pourrait être un problème au moment où l'écoulement heurta l'eau. L'eau s'évapora aussitôt et ajouta de la vapeur au mélange, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant mais ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la surface de l'océan._

_::Oh merde ! On se casse ! Recule, recule, recule !:: _

_::Attends, quoi? Pourquoi – AH !:: _

_L'eau cessait de s'évaporer et s'agitait en hautes vagues tandis que la coulée crapotait et s'essoufflait, touchant à sa fin. Les deux terra flamma disparurent dans des bouffées d'étincelles pour y échapper, se propulsant vers l'île aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Grâce à ce mode de déplacement, rapide et invisible, l'eau en dessous d'eux ne les gênait pas, à leur grand soulagement._

_::La ville ne pète pas la forme.:: Observa Axel et Roxas frémit mentalement. La ville faisait vraiment grise mine. Ils tournoyèrent un moment dans les airs, reprenant leurs incandescentes formes originelles, et examinèrent la cendre qui s'était déposée comme un édredon sur les rues et les toits. Le plus gros des débris volcaniques était passé de part et d'autre de la cité mais ce qui était tombé sur la ville était suffisant pour qu'une couche épaisse l'en recouvre entièrement. _

_::J'espère que ça ne va pas faire s'effondrer les toits.::_

_::Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas. Et même si c'était le cas, ils peuvent reconstruire. Allons en finir avec le cœur, et puis on retourne au palais.:: _

_::Ah, d'accord. ::_

_Les deux terra flamma replongèrent dans le volcan pour aller dans le cœur procéder aux derniers ajustements, qui éteindraient à jamais le mont Ashbringer. Un autre volcan entrerait en éruption ailleurs, bien sûr, mais ce serait le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas celui de Luxord, de Larxène, ou de n'importe lequel des humains auxquels ils s'étaient attachés._

_Les autres terra flamma qui se trouvaient dans le cœur ne se soucièrent guère de ce qu'ils bidouillaient, même si quelques rares individus protestèrent faiblement contre les modifications des courants. Axel prit une pose menaçante et ils s'enfuirent. Roxas se demanda soudain si les plus jeunes élémentaires avaient peur d'Axel. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi ils paraissaient ne pas vouloir trop avoir affaire à lui. Il avait déjà tué d'autres terra flamma, et sans doute un grand nombre vu qu'il était le dernier de sa génération. _

_Ils firent __rapidement les arrangements qu'ils souhaitaient et remontèrent à la surface. Se hâtant de rejoindre le palais, ils__ se matérialisèrent dans le grand hall où le Roi Luxord était en train de donner des ordres._

- Et enlevez-moi les débris du – Gah !

Luxord fit un bond de deux mètres quand les deux terra flamma apparurent en face de lui.

- Feu et lumière ! Vous pourriez vous annoncer !

- Vous voulez dire, avec des trompettes et des cymbales ? Demanda Axel, l'air peu convaincu, et Luxord le foudroya du regard. Hé, vous auriez pu voir les étincelles.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a des étincelles partout.

Luxord avait l'air éreinté, et Axel décida garder son calme. Il avait espéré un peu plus de gratitude, mais la ville était ensevelie sous la cendre pour l'instant. Luxord sembla se rendre compte qu'il était un peu grossier, et se frotta le visage.

- Désolé. Je croyais que j'étais prêt à faire face à ça, mais il y a plus de problème que je ne pensais. Vous aviez raison à propos du tsunami, les quais sont sinistrés.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Nous vous aiderons, mais pelleter des cailloux sur les toits, ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc. C'est plutôt un truc de sylphe, ou de gnome.

Axel pensait qu'ils pouvaient le faire, mais ils n'y seraient pas plus efficaces que des humains armés de pelles.

- Ça ira, vous en avez fait plus qu'assez. Cette ville est peut-être dans un état déplorable, mais elle survivra. Larxène, tu veux bien les conduire à la chambre forte ?

Axel cligna des yeux, surpris par sa dernière phrase – quel était le rapport ?

- Vous avez le droit de choisir votre récompense dans le trésor vous vous souvenez ?

- Oh ! En fait, j'avais oublié, avoua Axel, et Luxord rit. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'en aille tout de suite, si ?

Ce n'était pas exclu vu le nombre de tavernes qu'il avait sinistrées. Mais Luxord secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus si vous souhaitez rester, et aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Mais vous devriez aller chercher votre récompense tout de suite, comme ça quand vous déciderez de vous en aller, vous ne devrez pas attendre après.

Comprenant que le sujet était délicat, Axel hocha la tête et ils emboîtèrent le pas à Larxène, qui les conduisit hors de la salle. En sortant, ils entendirent Luxord donner de nouveaux ordres, aux mages de l'Air cette fois, pour qu'ils demandent aux sylphes de balayer la cendre des toits.

- C'est vraiment flippant, cette éruption, dit la princesse alors qu'ils marchaient, sursautant quand une pierre heurta**it** les toits à grand bruit. L'éruption volcanique se poursuivait encore lentement, mais c'étaient les derniers soubresauts de vie du mont Ashbringer, tout ce qui lui restait de lave s'échappait par les ouvertures que les deux terra flamma avaient créées.

- Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Attendez que ça se calme un peu, et après, prenez un bateau et allez voir l'autre côté de l'île. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre là-bas que des gravas à présent.

- Je te crois. Mais ça fout quand même la trouille. Voilà la chambre forte !

Elle sortit une clé manifestement enchantée et l'utilisa pour ouvrir une porte énorme et apparemment très lourde. Roxas resta bouche bée face à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé une telle quantité d'or, d'argent et d'objets précieux en tout genre. Il y avait là tout ce que la famille royale de Lassim avait amassé pendant des siècles et qu'elle n'avait pas la place pour mettre en exposition. Il y avait de tout, cela allait des joyaux aux armes précieuses. Axel jeta un œil autour de lui, ne trouvant guère d'intérêt à la plupart des objets qui se trouvaient là, et prit une arme. Il la remit dans la pile avec un reniflement.

- Métal inférieur. Pourquoi est-ce ici ?

- Parce que la poignée est couverte d'or et de saphirs, Axel, répondit sèchement Roxas tandis que Larxène éclatait de rire. Axel eut l'air perplexe.

- Je sais que les humains ont des préférences en matière de pierres, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Oh, voilà qui est mieux !

Axel avait trouvé un vase doré sur lequel était peinte une ravissante jeune femme à moitié nue.

- Absolument pas. Repose ça, Axel, dit fermement Roxas, et Axel sourit et remettant obligeamment le vase à sa place.

- Rabat-joie. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre ? Je pense qu'on devrait chacun emporter quelque chose. Un souvenir.

Roxas réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. Larxène gloussa et Axel lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Chouette, ça veut dire que je vais gagner le pari, dit-elle joyeusement, et Axel haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai parié avec le lord chancelier. Il s'imaginait que vous alliez mettre Luxord sur la paille. Il était complètement contre toute cette histoire de choisir ce que vous vouliez comme récompense. Je lui ai dit que vous alliez certainement choisir un objet ou deux et puis_ basta_ mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

- Il ne comprend pas que les terra flamma n'ont aucun intérêt pour l'argent, dit Roxas en examinant un objet d'art. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais il avait dans l'idée qu'il saurait en le voyant. Roxas avait beau n'être pas né terra flamma, il avait développé au fil des années une belle indifférence pour l'argent. Bien sûr, ça aidait de ne pas avoir besoin de manger où même d'un abri pour la nuit. Ils pouvaient dormir dans le feu, n'importe où. Ou même dans la terre, s'ils le voulaient.

- Oooooh, j'ai trouvé !

Roxas regarda Axel s'emparer d'une épée, d'un style très inhabituel, fine et un peu bizarre.

- C'est du neato. D'excellente qualité. Elle est faite de couches superposées de métal plus ou moins dur, mais l'effet global est super. J'aimerais l'examiner, peut-être que j'arriverai à la répliquer.

Axel semblait ravi de sa trouvaille et Roxas fronça les sourcils, reprenant ses propres recherches.

- Ah !

Il venait de voir quelque chose de si inhabituel, de si _différent _de tout le reste qu'il le voulut immédiatement.

C'était une tapisserie de soie peinte qui représentait une montagne, des arbres et une rivière à la base. Elle avait été tissée avec du fil précieux et l'effet était très impressionniste. Roxas était à même d'apprécier toute la maîtrise qu'il avait dû falloir pour réaliser ce chef-d'œuvre, et trouvait sa contemplation très reposante.

- Je voudrais ceci, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous devriez allez visiter Arna, un des ces quatre. Ces deux objets viennent de là, dit Larxène, et Roxas haussa les sourcils en regardant sa tapisserie. C'était logique. L'artisanat d'Arna n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à la petite ville où ils vivaient, ils n'avaient donc jamais rien vu de semblable.

- Un jour, peut-être, dit Axel avec un sourire. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils en auraient réellement l'occasion. Ils étaient trop engagés dans leur village et vis-à-vis des gens qui y vivaient pour pouvoir se permettre de trop longues absences.

- Pour l'instant je suis juste crevé. Viens Roxas. On va se coucher et laisser Larxène aller régler ses comptes avec le chancelier.

- Il va essayer de se débiner, le tricheur. Bonne nuit, les mecs. Avec un peu de chance, tout ce bordel sera terminé demain matin.

Axel en doutait. Une éruption volcanique pouvait durer des semaines après la première explosion. Mais ils auraient peut-être de la chance. Tout peut arriver.

Au moins, Lassim était hors de danger. C'était le plus important. Tout le reste pourrait s'arranger en temps voulu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

Bêta-lecture : Lyly u

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 9**

Riku priait en silence Dieu et son ange pour qu'ils le guident. Il donnait des leçons à Sora depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Jouer son rôle devenait de plus en plus difficile, en grande partie à cause de son élève. Son plan était simple, à la base : séduire Sora ou le manipuler pour qu'il lui donne le pendentif. Mais cela se révélait difficile, pas parce que c'était dur, justement parce que c'était _si_ facile.

Riku ne s'était pas attendu à être attiré par sa cible. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à lui-même repousser gentiment les avances de Sora. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son intérêt, mais Riku n'arrivait pas à se décider à en profiter, même s'il savait qu'il finirait sans doute par y être obligé. C'était pénible d'y penser. Il voulait… il voulait que Sora soit à lui, pour toujours, et il était certain qu'une fois que tout serait terminé, il le détesterait. La pensée des yeux bleus de Sora remplis de haine à la place de la chaude gentillesse qu'il y voyait d'habitude suffisait à lui serrer la gorge et à lui faire mal au cœur. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Riku frémit à l'idée de ce que dirait son ange s'il lui parlait de ces états d'âme. Et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Riku fronça soudain les sourcils. Avait-il peur de son ange ? C'était ridicule ! Les anges ne faisaient aucun mal à ceux dont le cœur était pur. Même si… son ange se mettait facilement en colère, il le savait.

- Riku ?

Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et Riku se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus et inquiets.

- Ça va ?

- Je vais bien, Sora, dit-il doucement, même si ce regard bleu le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. Tiens, je t'ai amené un nouveau livre à travailler.

Sora sourit et prit l'ouvrage avant de l'ouvrir.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué.

C'était un roman d'amour pour jeunes adolescents, Riku le savait. Il avait pensé que ça pourrait plaire à Sora, que c'était adapté.

- Merci, Riku.

L'argenté sourit et commença à aider son élève à travailler sur le roman. Sora commençait à bien se débrouiller pour lire à voix haute, mais il avait encore besoin d'aide la plupart du temps.

Lorsque la leçon se termina, c'était déjà l'après-midi et Riku savait que Sora devrait bientôt rentrer. La villa des terra flamma n'était pas très loin de la ville, mais il y en avait bien pour deux heures de marche. D'habitude, lui et Sora se disaient au revoir et repartaient chacun de leur côté. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie.

- Ça t'embêterait si je te raccompagnais chez toi ? Proposa-t-il doucement, et Sora cilla, l'air un peu gêné.

- C'est loin, ça te prendra longtemps pour revenir, répondit prudemment le brun… avant de s'illuminer. Peut-être que tu pourrais rester pour la nuit ?

Il adorerait ça, et il était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Terra et Ventus. Maintenant, est-ce que les terra flamma qui possédaient réellement la maison en seraient dérangés, eux, ça, c'était une autre question. Sora était toujours un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

- Ça me plairait beaucoup, répondit Riku avec un vrai sourire. Il apprenait à oublier plus facilement son aversion pour les altus ventus. Il leur était impossible de transporter Sora de la façon dont ils voyageaient sous leur forme d'origine mais, mais Terra, en particulier, pouvait le trouver instantanément, alors Riku avait été obligé de subir sa présence un certain nombre de fois. C'était un peu déconcertant pour lui de voir à quel point Terra avait l'air… hé bien, gentil. Les abominations ne devraient pas être gentilles. **…**

- Ça me plairait aussi, dit doucement Sora en lui prenant la main. Il la pressa légèrement, et Riku croisa son regard. A nouveau, son cœur se serra.

C'était tellement dur de se rapprocher de Sora alors qu'il savait qu'il finirait par devoir le trahir.

oOoOo

« Whooooooof ! »

Axel rit. Il aidait Larxène dans sa tâche, laquelle consistait à déblayer les cendres qui recouvraient les jardins.

- C'est plutôt amusant.

- Si tu es masochiste, oui, remarqua Xigbar en jetant une pelletée de cendre dans un tonneau. Roxas soupira en regardant les jardins. Cela semblait une tâche sans fin, et il n'avait soudain plus le cœur à l'ouvrage. Axel avait l'air de s'amuser, mais ça, c'était juste Axel. Impossible de savoir dans quoi il allait s'engager, mais peut importait la nature de la chose, il se passionnerait pour elle jusqu'à la fin. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie, selon ce qui arrivait en premier lieu.

- Axel ?

Axel leva la tête et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait sur la joue une traînée de cendre qui le rendait particulièrement attendrissant.

- Ça t'embêterait si je rentrais à la maison, pour vérifier que tout va bien ?

- Hein ?

Axel cligna des yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'île n'était plus si intéressante que ça pour Roxas, apparemment. Les jardins étaient dans un état épouvantable, et le ciel était encore assombri par les éruptions. Axel aimait assez ça, mais il avait toujours eut un penchant pour les désastres.

- Euh… Bien sûr, si tu veux. Mais combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ?

Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le chemin de Lassim, faire un saut chez eux et revenir était un jeu d'enfant, même si passer au-dessus de l'océan restait incommodant. Roxas hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

- En fait, je pensais que je pourrais simplement attendre ton retour. La ville me manque, avoua-t-il, et Axel se renfrogna.

- Oh… Ben… d'accord.

Axel sourit tout à coup, lâcha sa pelle, et vint le prendre par la taille.

- Tu veux faire un pari sur combien de temps je suis capable de vivre sans toi ?

- Trois jours avant que tu ne réalises que tu es absolument incapable sans lui, dit distraitement Xigbar en ramassa une nouvelle pelletée de cendres, et Larxène rit. Axel tira la langue au borgne.

- Sans commentaire, merci.

Axel regarda Roxas, et ce dernier put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts.

- Mais tu es sûr ? Je pourrais venir avec toi.

Roxas secoua la tête. Il voyait bien qu'Axel voulait rester. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais il n'allait pas le forcer à renoncer à quelque chose qui lui apportait de toute évidence beaucoup de plaisir.

- Tout ira bien Axel, vraiment. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir quand tu en auras envie, dit Roxas avec un sourire un peu triste. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Axel fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

- Idiot. Je ne tiendrai pas une semaine sans toi.

Axel lutina du bout du nez la gorge de Roxas, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Roxas rit et l'étreignit un instant.

- J'espère bien.

Et Roxas disparut dans une bouffée d'étincelles.

Axel se sentait peut-être bien à Lassim, mais lui, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez eux.

oOoOo

Roxas se matérialisa dans leur chambre, avec l'intention de sauter dans le lit et de s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou de sauter dans les flammes perpétuelles et d'y dormir. La manière dont le feu s'enroulait autour de lui était incroyablement apaisante.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli par le spectacle de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas dans son lit. Deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de faire l'amour dans son lit. Et qui envoyaient des rafales de vent dans toute la pièce. Roxas resta figé face à la scène, muet, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux hommes – le blond – le remarque et crie.

- Terra !

L'autre, qui semblait plus âgé, regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là à vous envoyer en l'air dans mon lit ? S'entendit dire Roxas.

L'aîné aux cheveux bruns, l'air pas perturbé pour deux sous, recula et s'écarta de son partenaire, qui poussa à nouveau un cri de désarroi.

- Terrrrra ! Me laisse pas comme ça… argh ! Non, pas devant lui !

Terra avait enroulé sa main atour de l'érection de Ventus, puis haussé les sourcils en entendant sa protestation.

- Ventus, décide-toi. Je dois soit te laisser comme ça soit faire ça devant lui, il n'y a pas de compromis.

Bégayant, son visage se colorant d'une étonnante nuance de rouge, Ventus disparut soudain, se transformant en une rafale de vent qui sortit par la fenêtre. Terra soupira.

- Il va me faire payer ça, je pense.

Il se retourna vers Roxas, aucunement embarrassé par sa nudité, lui explique la situation.

- Je m'appelle Terra, et c'était Ventus. Nous sommes des altus ventus. Nous sommes venus pour vous rendre visite mais vous n'étiez pas là. Alors nous nous sommes mis à l'aise.

Terra fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Désolé de t'avoir surpris.

- De m'avoir surpris ?

Roxas regarda l'altus ventus qui semblait perplexe.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est normal de rentrer comme ça dans une maison et de se servir des affaires des gens ?

Terra hésita, surpris.

- Vous êtes des terra flamma et nous sommes des altus ventus… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et essaya de calmer sa colère. Cela lui prit un moment mais il finit par arriver à admettre que Terra n'était pas en tort, parce qu'il savait qu'Axel n'en aurait rien eu à faire. En fait, Axel aurait probablement trouvé ça marrant.

- Je m'excuse. Je suis celui qui a été humain, et nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes idées en ce qui concerne la propriété.

Terra eut l'air de comprendre la leçon et, penaud, fit rapidement revenir ses vêtements.

- Je suis désolé. J'ignorais que l'un d'un vous avait été humain. Les messages étaient un peu confus, le long du chemin.

Ils avaient questionné des sylphes tout au long de leur voyage, et quand des informations passaient entre les mains du vent, il était courant que certains éléments soient oubliés. Il leur était facile de laisser tomber ou de perdre des choses.

- Nous sommes venus ici pour vous poser des questions sur… l'amour.

Terra avait réfléchi cent fois à la manière dont il allait formuler cette question, mais c'était difficile. Roxas cilla.

- L'amour ? Vraiment?

C'était la une requête inhabituelle. Aucun des autres terra flamma n'avait semblé s'y intéresser. Les seuls qui y avaient prêté attention avaient juste trouvé leurs accouplements passionnés dans le cœur un peu perturbants. De rares individus s'étaient montrés curieux, mais Axel avait fermement repoussé ceux qui avaient tenté de se rapprocher.

- On pourrait peut-être parler de ça dans le salon ?

La chambre ne semblait pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour avoir cette conversation. Terra acquiesça et se leva.

- Je vais voir si j'arrive à faire revenir Ventus.

Aussi mortifié fut-il, Terra pensait que l'autre altus ventus devait être là pour parler lui aussi avec l'esprit du Feu. Ceci étant…

- Où est l'autre terra flamma ? Et quel est ton nom?

- Je suis Roxas. Axel est toujours à Lassim, à pelleter de la cendre.

Terra cligna des yeux et décida de ne pas poser de questions. Il saurait certainement plus tard. Reprenant sa forme de vent, il sortit par la fenêtre et de mit à la recherche de Ventus. Il était certain que son jeune compagnon n'était allé loin.

Et ils voulaient tous les deux découvrir ce qu'était l'amour.

oOoOo

_C'est le moment, Riku._

Riku déglutit avec difficulté, et baissa les yeux pour regarder Sora. Le brun lui sourit. Ils partageaient une chambre, mais il ne s'était encore rien passé. A présent, il fallait qu'il change ça.

- Sora, murmura-t-il doucement, puis il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Sora cilla, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il lui rendit son baiser, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour lui laisser le passage. Riku investit sa bouche, savourant le contact du corps de Sora sous le sien. Sora mit ses bras autour de ses épaules et Riku ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça.

- Riku, dit Sora, sa voix haletante de désir. Oh, Riku.

Lentement, l'argenté parcourut sa peau chaude et dorée, appréciant le contact des muscles sous ses mains. Sora, au cours de ses voyages avec Terra et Ventus, s'était acquis une forme physique qu'il ne possédait pas avant de les rencontrer.

Riku se pencha et lutina du bout du nez la gorge du brun, embrassant doucement sa peau.

- Sora, je n'ai pas l'habitude faire ça, fut-il obligé d'avouer.

Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, en fait, et avec une fille. Il était donc totalement ignorant en la matière. Sora sourit.

- Je peux te montrer.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il avait un partenaire inexpérimenté. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, profondément, et Riku céda au baiser, laissant Sora le guider. Le brun laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps, trouva son érection et la caressa doucement.

- Une seconde, murmura-t-il, et il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit pour trouver le lubrifiant. Il en avait toujours eu sur lui, même si parfois, ses clients n'acceptaient pas d'en utiliser. Il ouvrit le flacon et Riku le regarda faire sans comprendre. Sora revint sur le lit, versa un peu de la substance huileuse dans sa main avant de commencer à en enduire Riku, serrant et caressant. Riku gémit quand Sora le poussa pour l'allonger sur le lit et frotter ses hanches contre les siennes, créant entre eux une délicieuse friction. Il imita le mouvement, puis cligna des yeux en voyant Sora glisser une main le long de ses propres reins. Il regarda attentivement le garçon se préparer lui-même. Il voulait savoir comment faire ça.

_Pourquoi ? Cela n'arrivera plus jamais, après… _Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, sinon jamais il n'y arriverait. Sora vit qu'il regardait et sourit.

- Tu dois t'assurer que ton partenaire est détendu, sinon ça peut blesser, dit-il doucement. Ça fait toujours un peu mal au début, mais ça va.

Riku déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Je vois.

Il fit rouler leurs hanches tandis que les doigts de Sora se glissaient en lui, et le brun gémit de plaisir.

- Sora, tu es tellement beau….

Sora rougit légèrement et secoua un peu la tête.

- C'est toit qui est beau, dit-il doucement avant de bouger, et de laisser lentement descendre sur Riku. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri, surpris par la chaleur brûlante et étroite dans laquelle il s'enfonçait lentement. Il agrippa les hanches de Sora, il aurait voulait bouger tout de suite mais il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le brun, que ça faisait mal. Sora haleta, et Riku put lire sa douleur sur son visage… ainsi que son plaisir.

- Ça… va ? Parvint-il à dire, et Sora hocha la tête, remuant les hanches. C'était tout ce dont Riku avait besoin, et il commença à bouger dans cette merveilleuse chaleur, prenant soin de faire de chacun de ses mouvements une caresse. Il voulait que ce soit bon pour Sora aussi. _Si c'est notre seule et unique fois ensemble, je veux qu'il aime ça. _

Pour Sora, c'était merveilleux. Riku n'était pas aussi doué que Terra… vraiment pas… mais Sora le désirait d'une façon qu'il avait à peine éprouvée pour l'altus ventus. Sora voulait absolument tout de Riku, pas juste du sexe, et la manière dont l'argenté le regardait était si intense. Sora gémit de plaisir quand Riku toucha un endroit particulier en lui, une vague de sensations déferlant en lui. La façon dont Riku le touchait, la sensation de l'avoir en lui, tout était tellement intense. Il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Il le fallait pourtant, évidemment. Sora s'en rendit compte que les mouvements de Riku devinrent fébriles, quand son souffle se transforma en halètements saccadés, il sentait sa propre libération venir, à la tension presqu'insoutenable et à la chaleur bouillonnant dans son ventre. Riku cria en venant, se libérant en lui, et Sora le suivit un instant plus tard, les yeux écarquillés de plaisir. Riku se détendit sous lui, et Sora, souriant, caressa du bout du nez la gorge de l'autre garçon.

- Je t'aime, Riku, dit-il doucement, et Riku déglutit, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sora.

Sora sourit encore, et s'écarta lentement. Il s'allongea contre Riku. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un drôle d'état, mais il s'en fichait. Il était fatigué et il voulait dormir. Alors Riku lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Sora, je peux voir ton pendentif ?

Sora cligna lourdement des yeux et leva le bijou. Riku gloussa doucement et secoua la tête.

- Je veux dire, tu veux bien l'enlever ? Je me demande en quoi il est fait ?

- Hum ?

Sora se rappelait vaguement que Terra lui avait dit de ne pas l'enlever… mais quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Terra et Ventus étaient juste à côté et Riku ne représentait aucun danger. Il enleva la chaîne et la tendit au garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Tu me le rendras demain matin…. Bâilla Sora. Puis il ferma les yeux et commença à s'assoupir. Il se rendit à peine compte que Riku l'embrassait sur la joue.

- Merci, Sora.

Riku attendit que Sora soit profondément endormi pour se glisser hors du lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour lutter contre la douleur qu'il ressentait, puis se mit à s'habiller.

Le moment de commencer sa trahison était venu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 10**

_Très bien, Riku,_ dit l'ange, satisfait, alors que Riku regardait l'emblème qui reposait dans la paume de sa main, l'air absent. C'était un solide morceau du pouvoir de Terra, et il savait qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour ancrer le sortilège d'entrave. _Et l'un des terra flamma est revenu. Tu peux le piéger également. Ce sera plus que suffisant pour me permettre de pénétrer entièrement dans le monde. _

- Oui, ange, dit docilement Riku et plaçant le pendentif sur le motif-clé du cercle d'attachement. C'était un nouveau schéma, fait pour lier un sylphe, plutôt qu'un hybride d'esprit du Feu et de gnome. La bizarre combinaison qui composait le pouvoir d'Axel avait présenté des difficultés et Riku était content de ne plus avoir à travailler dessus. Du moins, aussi content qu'il pouvait l'être alors qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, en silence.

_C'est pour le bien de tous,_ se remémora-t-il. _Souviens-toi de l'inferno qui a tué ta famille. Les élémentaires ne devraient pas être en liberté. Ils devraient être soumis à notre volonté. Même si Sora ne comprendra pas…_Riku tressaillit à cette dernière pensée, puis il secoua la tête et commença le sortilège d'entrave.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance si Sora ne comprenait pas. Cela devait être fait.

oOoOo

Roxas se réveilla, passant d'un sommeil profond à un état de douleur agonisante telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Le feu dans lequel il se trouvait en fit rage un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit expulsé de force, mais il ne put s'empêcher de hurler dans le langage du Feu.

_::Oh ! Non ! AXEL!::_ Mais Axel était loin et Roxas gémit alors que des entraves se refermaient sur lui. C'était comme si on l'avait épinglé avec des clous chauffés à blanc, et soudain il comprit pourquoi Axel avait tué tant de gens. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti, lui aussi, au début ? Comment avait-il survécu ?

Mais Roxas eut la réponse à cette question lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait rien faire que le lien ne permettait pas... pas même se détruire lui-même. Et là, tout de suite, l'entrave exerçait sur lui un contrôle direct, lui ordonnant de se rendre quelque part, mais sans déranger personne. Frémissant de douleur, il prit forme humaine et, renâclant, il quitta la maison.

- Terra, haleta-t-il en voyant l'altus ventus qui se déplaçait lentement et silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Terra le regarda, son visage presque serein, mais la rage dans ses yeux rendant son regard complètement inhumain.

- Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

Terra ne semblait pas du tout affecté par la douleur, alors qu'ils marchaient vers leurs invocations. Les lèvres de Terra s'ourlèrent en un sourire acerbe.

- J'ai supporté pire que ça, à l'aube du monde.

Terra resta silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter :

- Et Ventus et Sora vont bien.

Roxas cilla, réalisant qu'effectivement, le plus jeune des altus ventus ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Le lien leur avait ordonné de ne déranger personne, alors Terra avait laissé Ventus dormir.

- Quelqu'un a volé le pendentif que j'ai donné à Sora.

Le venin dans la voix de Terra laissait entendre qu'il savait exactement qui, et Roxas pâlit.

- Riku.

Il avait discuté pendant un moment avec les deux altus ventus, jusqu'à ce que tous soient trop fatigués pour continuer, et il avait découvert, à sa grande stupéfaction, que Sora et Riku se trouvaient avec eux. Il avait appris d'Axel que les âmes humaines se réincarnaient sans cesse, même s'il y avait souvent des moments de vide entre deux vies. Un regard rapide et une vérification d'aura avaient suffi pour confirmer que Sora et Riku s'étaient bien réincarnés. C'était incroyable, vraiment de retrouver son frère après aussi longtemps. Roxas avait espéré passer du temps avec eux… mais pas comme ça.

- Mais Riku n'est pas… Il n'était pas…

Roxas se tut, comprenant que c'était idiot. Riku avait été un pêcheur heureux et satisfait de sa vie, sur une petite île avec Sora pour compagnon. Mais ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Les humains ne gardaient aucun souvenir de leurs vies précédentes, même si parfois, ils semblaient subir l'influence de certains schémas.

- Si je survis à ça, je le tue, dit Terra sur le ton de la conversation, et Roxas déglutit durement à la promesse mortelle dans sa voix. Il comprenait ses sentiments, ceci dit. Il se sentait lui-même des envies de meurtre à chaque fois que la douleur des entraves se faisait sentir.

- Si on survit ? Murmura Roxas, et Terra sourit amèrement. Ils marchaient dans les grottes à présent. Roxas connaissait bien ces cavernes et Terra pouvait voir dans le noir, ils n'avaient donc aucun mal à se repérer. Et ils se dirigeaient vers ce petit endroit souillé. Lui et Axel avaient pensé à le nettoyer, mais il aurait pour cela fallu évacuer toutes les ondines, ce qui, même pour Axel, était un ordre difficile à donner. Elles lui parlaient peut-être grâce à sa connexion avec la Terre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles lui obéiraient.

Riku les attendait quand ils entrèrent dans la caverne. Roxas fut étonné de constater qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air content de les voir. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air coupable. Mais le regard de Roxas fut attiré par le miroir qui était accroché au mur noir. Il chatoyait de ténèbres et les sens de terra flamma de Roxas s'alarmèrent. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement _mauvais _là-dessous. S'il avait été libre, il aurait immédiatement couru trouver Axel. Le plus âgé des terra flamma aurait su de quoi il s'agissait.

Terra, lui, savait exactement ce que c'était. Il y jeta un regard et se tourna brusquement vers Riku.

- Espèce de petit IMBECILE ! Ce n'est que ce que tu –

- Silence.

Riku appuya sur les entraves et la voix de Terra s'étrangla brutalement.

- Tous les deux, taisez-vous et entrez dans les cercles.

Roxas sentit son corps bouger contre sa volonté, et il se retrouva au centre d'un cercle de glyphes de Feu. Tout le long du cercle étaient disposées de petites boules de verre qui semblaient porter chacune la signature de son propre pouvoir. Comment Riku les avait-il faites ?

Terra entra dans le cercle d'Air, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les liens que Riku avait posés sur lui. Ça ne servait à rien, vraiment, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les entraves ne bronchaient devant aucun déploiement de puissance mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Même si les liens commençaient à brûler, même si son propre pouvoir, retourné contre lui, le déchirait, le blessant jusque dans son essence la plus profonde.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Parce qu'il savait ce qui était en train de se produire. Il savait à quoi servait le miroir et il savait par quoi Riku avait été séduit. Ce stupide humain ne savait rien. Un ange ? Un ange déchu, peut-être. Mais il avait déjà essayé de convaincre Riku et avait reçu l'ordre de se taire. Il se taisait donc.

Roxas se tenait dans son cercle et n'essayait pas de s'enfuir. Terra suspectait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il était encore plus jeune que Ventus, et ils avaient affaire à une chose que les élémentaires reconnaissaient d'instinct quand ils se retrouvaient face à face avec… Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas. Il ne s'agissait là que de préparatifs extérieurs, et Roxas ne les connaissait pas. Terra n'était gère optimiste quant à leurs chances de survie, mais il espérait que Sora allait bien et que Ventus se rendrait compte de ce qui arrivait à temps pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

_Très bien, Riku_, dit doucement l'ange, avec un râle sibilant, et Riku sourit. Terra était stupéfait de voir que le garçon ne sentait pas ce que ces mots cachaient. Les humains peuvent être si aveugles… mais c'est dans leur nature. _Terra. Adorable terra. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que ce serait toi… Cela fait si longtemps. Tu te souviens de moi ? _Terra ne répondit pas. L'ordre que Riku lui avait donné plus tôt lui interdisait de parler, et il n'avait cure de répondre de toute façon. _Riku. Modifie l'entrave._

- Oui, ange.

Docilement, Riku changea les liens et Terra frémit. Voilà qu'il était obligé d'obéir à son… ange. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

_Maintenant, Terra. Parle. Tu te souviens de moi ?_ Incapable de désobéir à l'ordre, Terra répondit.

- Je me souviens de toi.

Sa voix était rauque, épaissie par la rage. Cela ne la fit que rire.

_- Bien sûr que tu te souviens. Tu n'oublies jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois ? Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as fait… _Sa voix se fit basse jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un susurrement mortel, et Terra déglutit. Il y avait de la peur sous sa colère. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, à l'aube du monde. Et ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout aussi infâme d'une manière différente… _J'ai tant attendu ce moment. Enfin, je vais t'avilir. _Une vrille de ténèbres sortit du miroir en serpentant pour venir glisser le long de sa jambe, sur le tissu de son vêtement. _Humph. Enlève-moi ces loques. _Les habits de Terradisparurent aussitôt, s'évanouissant dans une rafale de vent. Les ténèbres, chaudes et lourdes, traînèrent sur sa peau. Terra se contraignit à ne pas frémir de dégoût à ce contact. C'était… indécent, sale, comme du vomi ou du sang malade. De plus en plus de vrilles sortaient du miroir, et une d'entre elles s'éleva jusqu'à être juste devant son visage. _Ouvre grand, Terra. _

L'acte physique d'ouvrir la bouche et d'accepter les ténèbres était symbolique de quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus horrible. Les yeux de Terra devinrent blanc quand la vrille glissa sans difficulté dans sa gorge et jusqu'au cœur de son être. Ça ne faisait pas mal… pas encore… mais c'était une intrusion comme il n'en avait plus subi depuis des millions d'années. Il essaya de la rejeter violemment, de se débattre, mais les entraves le maintenaient dans son cercle. Son corps haleta lourdement autour la chose sombre dans sa bouche, des petits frissons commencèrent à le parcourir. Et puis cela _bougea_…

- Ngh ! Terra ravala son cri alors que le monstre en lui commençait à le violer. Cela outrageait jusqu'au plus pur de son essence, creusant à l'intérieur de son corps et l'en expulsant, le réduisant progressivement à rien de plus qu'une coquille brisée et quand ce serait fait, elle pulvériserait le dernier vestige tremblant qu'il resterait. Quand cela se produirait, il ne serait plus en état de s'inquiéter de ce qui l'attendait. Terra savait ça parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Il ne serait pas le premier altus ventus à tomber de la sorte… De plus en plus de vrilles glissaient sur lui, trouvant ses autres orifices, et la partie de son esprit qui n'arrêtait jamais d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui remarqua que le symbolisme du viol se faisait de moins en moins symbolique. Mais pour la plupart, ses pensées étaient absorbées, par la douleur qui brisait son corps et son esprit.

- Ange…

Riku semblait plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise, à regarder ce qui se passait. C'était carrément obscène, pas du tout comme ce qu'il avait attendu de son ange. Le visage de Terra était parfaitement blanc, ses yeux grands ouverts et sans vie. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine… mais les bruits qu'il faisait… Riku frissonna en entendant un doux gémissement qui lui semblait l'essence même de la douleur. Il haïssait les abominations, oui, sincèrement. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait en torturer.

_Attends, Riku. Celui-ci a gravement offensé les dieux par le passé. Il mérite d'être puni._

Riku se mordit la lèvre. L'ange avait semblé agacée par son intervention. Il pria brièvement, demandant pardon d'avoir douté d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Oui, ange.

Riku détourna le regard, essaya d'ignorer les sons que produisait Terra, et se retrouva à regarder Roxas. L'horreur et la peur sur le visage du terra flamma… Riku déglutit à nouveau, la culpabilité le gagnant. Mais c'étaient des abominations. Il devait croire en son ange.

_Tiens, Terra. Tiens aussi longtemps que tu le peux,_ lui ronronna l'ange, et Terra bloqua ses genoux, tremblant sous l'effort. Son corps humain voulait s'écrouler, abandonner et se replier. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il était resté debout, piégé comme une mouche dans de l'ambre. Mais finalement, son corps ne put plus le supporter et il s'écroula brusquement, face contre terre. Elle rit quand il se retourna en roulant sur le sol, ses muscles agités de spasmes. Terra n'avait même pas conscience de ses propres mains qui, se portant à sa gorge, s'y crispaient désespérément. Son esprit s'était fermé, piégé dans une vision d'un passé très lointain, alors qu'il avait vécu une expérience par trop similaire.

_Le monde n'était que feu. Le feu dansait, hurlait et criait et il hurlait aussi tandis qu'il survolait le monde écorché. La terre avait brûlé et les terra flamma avaient dansé à la naissance du monde, et maintenant, ils se battaient. Ils affrontaient l'Autre qui essayait de faire intrusion entre eux, et Terra, tourbillon d'air glacé, s'abattit sur la terre brûlante et vit les ténèbres qui se tordaient. Elles ne gagneraient pas._

_Ils se battaient pour voir qui dominerait le monde, quel genre de vie y apparaîtrait. Et si l'Autre gagnait, ce qui apparaîtrait serait horrible, ne serait pas de Gaïa. Cela pouvait se produire, mais leur devoir était de l'empêcher. A n'importe quel prix._

_Terra se mit en position et laissa les ténèbres s'engloutir en lui, subissant la douleur du viol. Son grand être commença à se fissurer, à s'effriter sous l'assaut. Il était profondément ébranlé, son essence tordue en tous sens, mais il n'arrêta pas et ne vacilla pas. Parce qu'il avait un plan, et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il était prêt à se sacrifier._

_Les ténèbres réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas et tentèrent de se retirer juste au moment où Terra lâcha les terra flamma en elles. Il les avait cachés dans son grand air froid. Cela avait été douloureux, et il avait ardemment souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à faire ça, mais ça avait fonctionné et les flammes du monde riaient et chantaient et tailladaient et les ténèbres se contorsionnèrent en réalisant quel poison elles avaient avalé. _

_Elles parvinrent à les expulser, mais en faisant ça, elles se retrouvèrent contraintes de quitter le monde et de retourner dans l'endroit qui n'était pas réel. Dans l'endroit sans temps._

_::Je me souviendrai de toi !:: Gronda férocement la chose avant de disparaître, et Terra rit, aussi sauvage que le plus sauvage des vents._

_::Et je me souviendrai de toi !::_

_Et s'ils se rencontraient à nouveau, alors l'un d'eux mourrait. _

Et apparemment, ce serait lui. Terra sentait toute sa volonté de résister s'exsuder sous l'assaut implacable. Puis tout à coup, la douleur s'arrêta et les tentacules se retirèrent. Terra frissonna quand celui qui se trouvait dans sa bouche en sortit avec un bruit doux et sec.

- Qu… quoi … ? Exhala-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose. Il s'était attendu à mourir, mais bien qu'il fut blessé il était presqu'intact. Les ténèbres rirent.

_Je veux te faire dure, adorable Terra. Ta mort sera très, très lente. Alors je vais d'abord commencer par un amuse-gueule. _Roxas gémit quand les vrilles noires se mirent à ramper sur sa peau, et Terra secoua violemment la tête.

- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, laisse le tranquille !

Terra fut surpris de s'entendre réagir ainsi. Mais Roxas était encore plus jeune que Ventus, et il avait un amant qui voudrait mourir s'il rentrait et découvrait que Roxas était mort. Terra pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ferait si Ventus était détruit de cette façon. Il se jetterait à travers le toit du monde et se laisserait pulvériser par le vide. Il ne savait pas comment faisaient les terra flamma, mais il y avait certainement un moyen. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

- Prends-moi à sa place.

Roxas n'y gagnerait qu'un temps de répit, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

- _Un délicieux petit enfant. Je ne pense pas, Terra. _

Roxas hurla, étouffa et crut mourir de douleur quand les tentacules le forcèrent. Terra gronda et maudit la créature des ténèbres dans le langage de l'Air, souhaitant un instant être né esprit du feu ou gnome. Sa langue était trop mélodique pour de vraies bonnes insultes.

- Ange, vous êtes vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

Riku avait l'air au bord des larmes et Terra le regarda. Le garçon était jeune, et de toute évidence il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Les yeux de Terra s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait derrière l'argenté.

- Riku, attention !

Riku le fixa d'un air absent, puis glapit quand des tentacules l'attrapèrent, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer, le plaquant au mur. Il commença à dire quelque chose mais un autre tentacule se glissa dans sa bouche. Pas pour lui faire du mal, juste pour le bâillonner, et Terra jura à nouveau. Même si Riku voulait briser les entraves à présent, il ne pouvait plus prononcer les formules, il était coincé et réduit au silence.

_Tu deviens très ennuyeux, Riku. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Terra, explique-lui donc ce que je suis._

C'était un ordre auquel le sylphe était assez content d'obéir, et il fixa sur Riku un regard brulant tandis que les yeux aigue-marine de ce dernier s'écarquillaient de terreur.

- Ton « ange » n'en est pas un. Tes aînés l'appelleraient plutôt _démon_, grogna Terra, et il eut la satisfaction de voir Riku déglutir convulsivement. Les actes de son ange prouvaient que les paroles de Terra étaient vraies.

- C'est une créature que nous avons bannie à l'aube des temps. Ceux de son espèce vivent dans l'espace qui se trouve en-dessous de la réalité. Il n'y a là ni âmes ni temps et ils en sont avides. Si elle se libère, elle se battra pour jeter à terre les élémentaires et pour pouvoir dévorer les âmes humaines afin que sa propre espèce puisse peupler le monde. Ce n'est rien qu'une vermine, un parasite qui –

_Ça suffit comme ça, Terra._ Les lèvres de Terra se scellèrent et il jeta aux ténèbres un regard furieux. _Tes insultes deviennent lassantes. Maintenant, voyons combien de temps ce petit va tenir. _

Terra ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas entendre le supplice de Roxas.

Il pria en silence, que Ventus se réveille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 11**

Des rêves de quelque chose d'horrible et de vaguement familier tirèrent Ventus d'un profond sommeil. Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers Terra, et cligna des yeux en réalisant que l'autre altus ventus n'était pas là.

- Terra ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Ventus s'assit dans le lit et cilla à nouveau, regardant autour de lui. La maison semblait telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Ventus pâlit en percevant la souillure invisible qui s'élevait autour de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant, mais il savait ce que c'était. Tous les élémentaires le savaient d'instinct, et il sentait les sylphes, les ondines et les gnomes mineurs s'enfuir. C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter et tous retournaient vers des esprits plus puissants, et Ventus, lui, était là. Mais il y en avait tellement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait alimenter un tel –

- Oh, non, Terra !

Ventus sortit en courant de la chambre, se contraignant à s'arrêter pour ouvrir la porte.

- TERRA !

Ses cris restaient sans réponse, mais Sora remua. Il s'asseyait tout juste au moment où Ventus lui tomba dessus.

- Aaah !

Sora, abasourdi, regarda les yeux bleus affolés de Ventus alors que ce dernier passait sa main sur sa nuque.

- Où est ton pendentif, où est-il ? Demanda Ventus, et Sora déglutit.

- C'est… je l'ai donné à Riku. Il a dit qu'il voulait le regarder. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ventus prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant, luttant pour maîtriser sa colère. Sa peur pour Terra formait un nœud dur dans sa poitrine.

- Sora, ce pendentif à été conçu pour te protéger. Personne ne peut te le prendre mais tu es libre de le donner et avec ça, un sorcier pourrait contraindre Terra, expliqua l'altus ventus de but en blanc et Sora commença à avoir l'air alarmé. Terra a disparu, et Riku aussi, et maintenant je sens la souillure qui envahi la maison. C'est très mauvais. As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où Riku est allé ?

- Non, murmura Sora et sortant du lit et en ramassant ses vêtements. Riku était un sorcier ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu son pendentif ? Mais il n'avait pas couché avec lui rien que pour ça. Pas vrai ?

- Je suis désolé, Ventus, je ne savais pas.

Mais Terra lui avait dit de ne jamais enlever le pendentif. Maintenant Sora se sentait horrible. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir et écouter.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Attrape un couteau et viens.

Ventus n'était pas sûr que Sora serait utile, mais ce n'était pas exclu. Les humains étaient immunisés contre les entraves alors qu'elles pouvaient arrêter net un élémentaire. Sora déglutit et alla rapidement dans la réserve de la forge d'Axel pour y prendre une dague. C'était une arme exquise sertie d'ambre, mais Sora n'y prêta aucune attention.

_Riku, pourquoi ? _Sora se sentait mal tandis qu'il suivait Ventus. Le blond avait posé aux sylphes en fuite quelques questions très précises et avait obtenu de bonnes informations qui les guidaient vers les grottes qui se donnaient sous la maison. La peur pouvait aider même l'Air à se concentrer. _Tu sais combien Terra compte pour moi. _Sora avait dit clairement à Riku que Terra était comme un père pour lui. Et Terra lui-même n'avait été que gentillesse avec le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Sora avait pensé que Riku commençait à l'apprécier.

Malgré la souillure qui se répandait, Ventus n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'endroit où étaient retenus Terra et Roxas. Et quand il y arriva, il hurla d'horreur face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Terra !

Ventus tenta d'entrer dans la pièce et réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de le faire. De la souillure noire pourrissait l'air, et elle tenta de le blesser aussitôt qu'il la toucha. Il aurait pu le supporter, mais cela le repoussait aussi en arrière, l'empêchant de se rapprocher malgré tous ses efforts. Ebahi d'horreur, Sora avait vu le supplice que subissait Roxas avant de regarder autour de la pièce et de voir –

- Riku !

L'argenté tenta de dire quelque chose en voyant Sora mais il n'y arriva pas. Sora le regarda, confus. Ventus s'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne en ce qui le concernait ? Où Riku avait-il lui-même été trahi ? Tout ça était complètement illogique. Pour l'instant, il était évident que Riku ne prenait aucune part active dans ce qui arrivait.

- Ventus, Sora.

La voix de Terra était grinçante de douleur et de rage quand il se retourna dans son cercle pour les regarder.

- Sortez d'ici, courez et allez chercher de l'aide !

Il ne pensait pas que Ventus puisse les sauvez d'une manière ou d'une autre, et s'il restait, il risquait juste de se faire attraper et dévorer à son tour. Roxas gémissait encore, même s'il s'affaiblissait rapidement, et les ténèbres enflaient, se nourrissant de la puissance qu'elles lui arrachaient, la forçant hors de lui.

- Non, Terra !

Ventus pris sa forme aérienne se mit à voler dans tous les sens, affolé. Sora regarda les runes sur le sol et remarqua le pendentif de Terra dans le cercle qui le maintenait prisonnier. Se léchant les lèvres, il fixa l'altus ventus debout dans son cercle. Pouvait-il le faire ? Cela fonctionnerait-il ? Et pourrait-il vivre avec sa propre conscience s'il n'essayait pas, au moins, de le faire ?

Sora courut vers Terra et le pouvoir qui était si efficace sur Ventus, face à la force solide et constante de son âme, ne fit que lui infliger une douleur légère. Glissant d'un seul geste la lame de son poignard sous le bijou, il attrapa la chaîne et jeta le pendentif hors du cercle.

_NON !_ Sora poussa un hurlement d'agonie quand une vrille noire la frappa en pleine poitrine, le traversant. Cela ne provoqua aucun dégât physique… mais l'âme est une chose que les ténèbres mangent, quand elles sont suffisamment fortes, et elles l'étaient maintenant. Une décharge de pure angoisse le traversa et Sora s'écroula en un tas gémissant au moment où la puissance du Vent explosait hors du cercle qui avait maintenu Terra. Sora entendit vaguement le rire sauvage de Terra et les ténèbres crièrent. _Tu ne peux pas, tu vas mourir !_

::_Toi aussi.:: _La voix de Terra était froide et cruelle tandis qu'il entraînait les ténèbres vers le miroir. Les vrilles furent arrachées de Roxas, qui poussa un dernier cri avant de s'effondrer. Il se roula en boule et se mit à sangloter. _::Ventus ! Prends soin de Sora !::_

_::TERRA ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA __!::_ Hurla Ventus, mais l'Air s'écrasa de toutes ses forces et de plein fouet sur le miroir. Des éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens et Terra emporta les ténèbres avec lui, dans l'endroit sans temps. _::NON !:: _Mais il était trop tard, et la porte se referma derrière les deux individus, les bannissant hors du monde.

- Terra !

Ventus reprit forme humaine, enragé et en sanglots. Mais malgré sa douleur, il restait un altus ventus et la partie la plus froide de son esprit lui rappela les dernières paroles de Terra. Il s'agenouilla près de Sora, toucha son épaule et devint blanc comme un linge.

- Oh non. Pas toi aussi !

Sora leva la tête, luttant pour respirer, et sa peau avait une teinte bleuâtre inquiétante. Tout à coup, Riku était là, agenouillé près de lui, et Ventus dû résister à l'envie de l'envoyer s'écraser dans un mur.

- Sora, ça va ? Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé…

Il attira Sora contre lui, mais Ventus posa une main sur le torse de l'argenté et le repoussa brutalement.

- Hé ! Protesta Riku, s'attirant un regard qui le fit pâlir. La rage dans les yeux bleus de Ventus lui donnait un aspect complètement inhumain.

- Tu en as assez fait, gronda Ventus avec de revenir à Sora. Il haletait à présent.

- Ventus, Riku. J'ai tellement froid, parvint-il à dire, mais sa peau était chaude, beaucoup trop chaude. Ventus se mordit les lèvres d'angoisse. Avec sa vision d'élémentaire, il était capable de voir exactement ce qui arrivait à Sora, et il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Son âme avait été fracturée par le coup porté par l'« ange » et elle était en train de se disloquer. Son corps luttait face à cette blessure comme contre une infection mais cela n'y ferait rien. Bientôt, l'âme de Sora se dissiperait et partirait là où se retrouvent les âmes avant de se réincarner. Sauf que dans cet état d'éclatement, elle se disperserait parmi les autres âmes et serait absorbée. Toutes ces âmes porteraient en elles un de ces éclats, un petit morceau de lui. Mais aucune ne serait Sora.

- Non !

Ventus ne le supporterait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû donner à Sora le droit de choisir, mais il était déjà mourant alors quelle importance ?

- Gaïa, aide-moi. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît aide-moi. Ce n'est pas juste !

Ventus ajouta une supplique dans le langage de l'Air, puis prononça le nom de Gaïa. Les yeux de Riku s'écarquillèrent et même Roxas remua, levant les yeux, quand les grandes syllabes résonnèrent dans l'air. Les plus grands élémentaires possédaient cette faculté, de demander une réponse au monde lui-même.

_::...:: _Ventus frémit quand la puissance et la connaissance le submergèrent comme une raz-de-marée. Sans hésiter davantage, il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Sora et rassembla les morceaux de son âme, les transformant en autre chose. Le garçon cessa brutalement de respirer quand tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons leur fut arraché et Riku poussa un cri de désarroi… puis de surprise quand une rafale de vent traversa la caverne.

_::Hein ?::_ Un vent confus traversa la pièce comme une flèche et continua de filer jusqu'à ce que Ventus l'attrape fermement entre ses mains. _::Ventus ?::_

_- _C'est moi. Prends forme humaine Sora. Tu sais comment faire, dit Ventus, amadouant gentiment l'élémentaire nouveau-né. Il y eut un léger frémissement dans l'air, et soudain Sora se tint devant eux, clignant des yeux.

- C'était trop – ah !

Le regard de Sora tomba sur son corps sans vie, et il recula d'un pas, pâlissant.

- Ventus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Riku regardait Sora, horrifié. Il savait que les élémentaires n'avaient pas d'âme.

- Tu as détruit son âme, espèce de monstre ! Dit-il à Ventus, dont les yeux s'étrécirent. Le blond invoqua sa propre arme de pouvoir, une épée à la lame fine. Sora pâlit et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ventus, ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît ! Pour moi ?

Ventus prit une profonde inspiration, puis eut un sourire acerbe.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer, Sora.

Sora eut l'air très inquiet et ne relâcha pas le bras de Ventus qui regardait toujours Riku.

- Le monstre a détruit son âme en l'attaquant. Je n'ai fait que récupérer ce qui restait et le transformer en altus ventus avant que Sora ne disparaisse à jamais.

Riku pâlit et porta une main à son visage. Ventus aurait pu éprouver de la pitié pour lui et pour son évidente culpabilité si Terra n'était pas mort.

- Gaïa m'a également dit quoi faire de toi.

Sora poussa un cri quand, brusquement, Ventus avança de deux pas, saisit Riku par le col et, tirant sur le vêtement, lui planta un baiser sur l'épaule. Riku recula brutalement, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le garçon regarda son épaule. Il ne sentait rien, mais il y avait une parfaite impression des lèvres de Ventus là où elles l'avaient touché. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait peint cette marque sur sa peau avec un pigment doré. Il toucha la marque du bout du doigt, mais le contact n'en était que celui de la peau, ni plus ni moins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La malédiction de Gaïa, répondit calmement Ventus. Il éprouvait un plaisir malsain à l'expliquer à Riku. Il avait toujours envie de le tuer, mais les ordres que Gaïa avait donnés le concernant étaient meilleurs, d'une certaine façon. Ce châtiment-ci, en tout cas, durerait plus longtemps.

- Tu es immunisé contre la maladie et tu n'as plus besoin de boire ni de manger pour vivre. Sais-tu ce qui arrive quand un sol est souillé de cette façon ?

Ventus baissa les yeux sur le sol. Les ténèbres s'en étaient allées, mais la souillure qu'elles avaient laissée était comme un miasme dans l'air, une tache dans la terre. Riku secoua la tête, effrayé.

- Il doit être lavé avec des morts. Les altus ventus sont déjà en train de prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Il n'y aura plus de pluie cet hiver, Riku. Et il n'y aura pas non plus de pluie quand le printemps viendra. Alors apparaîtra le morbus ventus. Il partira d'ici, faible pour commencer, alors cette ville devrait être épargnée. Mais il partira vers l'est et gagnera en puissance jusqu'à tuer tout ce qui se trouvera sur son passage. Toi seul sera immunisé, et c'est le châtiment que Gaïa t'inflige, d'être le témoin de l'horreur que tu as provoquée.

- Com – combien de temps ? Croassa Riku, sous le choc. Il avait entendu parler des morbus ventus mais il avait toujours cru que c'était un mythe.

- Combien de temps dureront la sécheresse et la peste ? Cela peut prendre une dizaine d'années, répondit calmement Ventus et Riku déglutit convulsivement. Le morbus ventus ne peut pas survoler l'eau et la peste disparait rapidement hors de sa zone d'influence, alors les autres continents ainsi que les îles devraient être épargnés. Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce qu'il fera ici…

- Ventus, arrête ! S'écria soudain Sora en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Il ne savait pas ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès!

Ventus regarda Sora et cilla, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sora ne comprenait-il donc pas ?

- Sora, dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses paupières papillonnant, Sora, Terra est _mort_.

Sora pâlit. Il avait vu Terra traverser le miroir, mais à ce moment-là, il souffrait tellement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela signifiait.

- Je veux me jeter à travers le toit du monde.

- Ventus, non !

Sora savait à présent d'instinct ce que cela signifiait, et il prit Ventus dans ses bras, le serrant fort alors que le blond se mettait à sangloter, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de l'autre altus ventus.

- Ventus, je suis désolé, chanta doucement Sora dans le langage de l'Air, tentant d'apaiser sa rancœur et son chagrin. Riku enfouit son visage dans ses mains, dépassé.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que Roxas quittait la caverne en silence, regagnant la maison. Terra y aurait pensé, s'il avait encore été là, mais Ventus était perdu dans sa douleur et Sora était trop jeune. Alors, quand ils s'en allèrent pour retourner en ville, aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à Roxas.

oOoOo

Roxas arpentait la maison en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua pas les vrilles de ténèbres qui commençaient à tout envelopper dans des formes torses et odieuses.

Les sculptures de verre d'Axel se changeaient déjà en des choses qui semblaient sorties d'un cauchemar tordu. Roxas s'arrêta pour regarder le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Il avait pourri jusqu'à la fibre de la toile et les flammes de l'âtre étaient devenues vertes et noires, un feu souillé sur de la terre souillée. Roxas savait qu'il aurait dû partir, quitter la maison, que rester ne pouvait être que mauvais pour lui. Mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à trouver la force de le faire. Il tant perdu de lui-même, les ténèbres lui avaient tant pris, et ce qui restait de lui était déchiré et à vif, comme si on l'avait mâché et recraché ensuite. Partir lui demandait un trop gros effort.

_En plus, Axel serait mieux sans moi_, pensa Roxas en regardant d'un air apathique une sculpture de verre qui semblait hurler. _Il pourrait se __mettre avec Larxène. Ils__ s'entendent bien et elle timbrée, elle aussi. Je ne fais que le retenir. _

Roxas entra dans la chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber dans les couvertures, sans se soucier des moisissures qui avaient commencé à recouvrir celles-ci. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Si Terra avait été là, il aurait su que les dégâts causés par le monstre, combinés avec la souillure ambiante, affectaient les pensées de Roxas. Axel l'aurait su également, mais il était très loin et ignorait tout des derniers évènements. Roxas aurait pu l'appeler, mais les ténèbres avaient sapé jusqu'à sa volonté d'essayer.

Curieusement, Larxène s'avérerait être le sauveur le Roxas. Axel était en train de s'amuser à une fête, au château, il s'affairait à avaler tout le contenu d'un plateau d'amuse-gueules quand la princesse lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Hein ? Oh, salut, Lar ! Axel se retourna, souriant. Tu veux un roulé au canard ? Ces trucs sont super.

Larxène sourit devant son enthousiasme mais refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non. En fait, Axel, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

Elle prit une gorgée de vin à sa coupe et Axel cilla en remarquant l'étrange intensité dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment spécial.

- Merci ? Tenta le terre flamma, pas sûr de comprendre elle voulait en venir. Puis tout à coup, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, sur nuque, et l'attira brusquement pour l'embrasser.

- Mrph ?

Axel aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais il ne voulait pas, et il recula rapidement.

- Larxène. Je suis flatté, mais j'aime Roxas.

Larxène soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée, c'était stupide, mais tu es _tellement_ spécial, tu sais ? Elle releva la tête, ses yeux verts plein de tristesse. J'espère que je trouverai un type comme toi un jour. Quelqu'un qui soit capable de me suivre.

Elle avala le reste de son vin et s'en alla. Axel la regarda partir, songeur.

- Moi, spécial ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis spécial. Celui qui est spécial, c'est Roxas.

Axel eut soudain le mal du pays. Pas de la maison, mais de son adorable blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, d'ailleurs ? Les gens étaient sympa, la nourriture géniale et il s'amusait bien, mais sans son amour, rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Ça faisait à peine une journée mais il ne voulait plus être séparé de Roxas. Prenant sa décision aussi impulsivement que d'habitude, il disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles et rentra à la maison.

Distrait par sa bonne humeur et ses tendres pensées pour Roxas, Axel failli se matérialiser pile dans la souillure. Mais celle-ci agressa ses sens aussitôt et il recula avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce fut de dangereux.

_::Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?::_ Soudain effrayé, Axel prit forme humaine et regarda la maison. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été abandonnée depuis des décennies plutôt que quelques semaines. Les magnifiques vignes que Roxas avaient plantées étaient mortes et pourries et même l'herbe fanait.

- Oh, feu. Roxas.

Un nœud de peur à la place du cœur, Axel courut dans la maison pour trouver son compagnon. Heureusement, Roxas n'était pas difficile à trouver. Rapidement, Axel s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua par les épaules.

- Roxas ! Roxas ?

Axel laissa ses perceptions parcourir le blond et ce qu'il découvrit le fit frémir. Il lui était facile de reconnaître les signes de ce genre d'attaque, et celle-ci était allée très loin avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe. Le tissu qui constituait l'être de Roxas était gravement déchiré et les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Axel, et, sans attendre de réponse, il souleva Roxas dans ses bras. Le terra flamma gémit, secouant la tête.

- Non, Axel. Tu seras mieux sans moi, murmura doucement Roxas, puis il cligna des yeux quand Axel secoua violemment la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Roxas ? Je mourrais, sans toi ! Je mourrais !

Axel porta le blond hors de la maison et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un morceau de sol qui n'était pas souillé, puis il entraîna Roxas dans la terre.

Utiliser ses pouvoirs sur la Terre était plus difficile pour Roxas que pour Axel, mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide vers le cœur. Axel creusait implacablement, protégeant Roxas autant que possible. Ils atteignirent rapidement la croûte terrestre et des gnomes s'enfuirent à leur approche. Un magnus terra, un grand élémentaire de la Terre, bougea un peu et les regarda sans rien dire. Axel n'aurait pas écouté, de toute façon. Les pierres commençaient à chauffer et il sentait qu'un peu de vie revenait en Roxas. Enfin, ils atteignirent le cœur.

_Les magnifiques vagues de puissance clapotaient autour d'eux, et Axel pouvait sentir que cela réconfortait Roxas, le nourrissant de son pouvoir tandis qu'Axel l'enveloppait dans sa propre essence. Mais à sa grande horreur, il vit que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y avait de grandes déchirures dans la structure de Roxas, et il allait se dissiper. A moins que…_

_::Aidez-nous ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous !:: Cria Axel en laissant sa douleur et sa peur vibrer à travers le cœur. C'était une sensation perturbante et d'autres terra flamma se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. La plupart d'entre eux ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça, et pendant un instant Axel fut désespéré._

_Mais une d'entre eux se rapprocha et se glissa entre eux. Avant, Axel aurait fermement repoussé ce contact pour garder Roxas pour lui. Voilà qu'il était incroyablement reconnaissant à l'autre terra flamma de le faire et de laisser pour Roxas un petit peu de son essence à elle. _

_::Merci, Vari :: Lui murmura Axel, et elle lui envoya une vague de compréhension et de compassion. Hésitant, un autre terra flamma s'approcha et fit de même. ::Merci, Dafiel ::De plus en plus de terra flamma vinrent et partagèrent leur essence ave Roxas, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit presque complètement reconstruit. Axel remercia chacun __d'entre eux et__ se jura de retenir leurs noms. Il leur devait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur rendre. Il arrondit doucement les arêtes rudes avant de murmurer. ::Roxas ? __Ça va ?::_

_::Axel ?:: Roxas bougea et se déplaça, et Axel fut soulagé. Le mouvement était normal, comme il devait être. Roxas allait récupérer. ::Je me sens bizarre.:: Ce n'était pas surprenant__, ayant tellement d'énergies différentes désormais intégrées à__ la sienne. Axel s'enroula à nouveau autour de lui, le berçant étroitement._

_::Rien d'inquiétant. Repose-toi, Roxas, tu iras mieux très vite.:: Chanta doucement Axel dans le langage du Feu, faisant passer à Roxas __des vagues__ d'amour et de réconfort tandis qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil. _

_Bientôt, Roxas irait mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur:** Aria6

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture : **Lyly u

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle d'Aria6 qui a la gentillesse de me la laisser traduire. Comme pour _Esprit du Feu_, _Pour l'amour de l'Air _n'est plus disponible sur à l'exception du premier chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Désolée pour les retards qu'il y a eu. Il existe un autre volet de cette histoire, « The rage of Earth », mais il n'est pas terminé et je ne l'ai pas lu, donc la traduction n'est pas prévue au programme pour l'instant. La dernière mise à jour remontant à 2009, je ne vais pas m'engager là-dedans.

Sinon, voici donc le dernier chapitre tant attendu, avec les réponses à toutes vos questions, et l'intervention tant attendue de Morbus le Moche.

_**F**_**or the **_**L**_**ove of **_**A**_**ir**

**Chapitre 11**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sora se retrouva face à un dilemme.

Il aimait Riku plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer, malgré ce qui était arrivé et malgré ce qui allait se produire. L'argenté était au bord du suicide et Sora devait le réconforter. Mais Ventus aussi avait envie de se jeter du toit du monde et Sora n'osait pas le laisser complètement seul à la maison.

Malheureusement, Ventus ne pouvait souffrir la simple vue de Riku. Sora finit par demander le concours de la grande prêtresse Li-Shan pour veiller sur eux deux. C'était une grande dame, gentille et compréhensive, et elle s'employait à aider Riku à se pardonner. Cela ne se passait pas bien, vu le nombre d'horreurs dont celui-ci portait la responsabilité, mais elle ne laissait pas tomber.

Pour le moment, Sora était avec Ventus. Ils marchaient dans le temple de Gaia. Il était à ciel ouvert, comme il sied à un temple dédié au monde et aux éléments. Il y avait un étang au milieu du temple, avec un pont conduisant à une petite île. Il s'y trouvait une flèche de Terre soutenant un brasero dans lequel brûlaient des Flammes Perpétuelles. Ventus les regarda d'un air morne.

- Comment représentent-ils l'Air ? Demanda-t-il.

L'air était partout, alors ce n'était pas une tâche facile, mais il était sûr que les humains avaient dû essayer de le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sora hésita, puis lui montra du doigt les arbres qui se trouvaient près d'eux. A leurs branches étaient suspendus de petits charmes qui tintaient dans la brise.

- Les carillons des morts.

Cela retint l'attention de Ventus.

- Les carillons des morts ?

Ça sonnait bizarrement. Sora acquiesça. Il ne savait rien là-dessus il y avait encore peu de temps, mais Li-Shan lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le culte de Gaia.

- Ils portent les noms des personnes qui sont mortes. L'idée, c'est que l'air chante leurs noms quand les carillons… hé bien, carillonnent, expliqua Sora, et Ventus regarda tristement les petites clochettes. Il était certain que l'air ne transportait pas les noms des disparus – ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les élémentaires de l'Air – mais c'était une belle symbolique.

- Je me demande si on pourrait en accrocher une pour Terra, dit Ventus, son affliction audible dans sa voix. Sora tressaillit et le prit gentiment dans ses bras. Il me manque tellement, Sora.

- Moi aussi, murmura doucement le brun, et tous deux sursautèrent violemment quand un voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Comme c'est touchant. Ce serait encore mieux si j'étais réellement mort.

Ventus fit volte face, si vite qu'il faillit assommer Sora.

- Terra ?

Il commença à avancer puis s'arrêta, vacillant sur ses jambes, hésitant soudain. Terra avait été emportée dans le domaine intemporel des créatures irréelles. Elles avaient tout à fait pu le laisser repartir, infecté par leurs propres énergies… Mais un rapide examen de l'altus ventus révéla que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il révéla aussi de terribles plaies béantes dans son essence.

- Terra !

Ventus se précipita pour le rattraper dans ses bras alors qu'il s'effondrait. En surface, Terra n'avait pas l'air blessé. Mais il était beaucoup trop pâle, presque gris, et au lieu de leur riche et chaude couleur dorée habituelle, ses iris étaient d'un or délavé, argenté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Sora, soucieux, avant d'étendre ses propres perceptions. Il était encore très inexpérimenté, mais Ventus lui avait appris à la faire et il glapit.

- On non !

Il se joignit aussitôt à Ventus pour essayer de sceller les blessures de Terra, abandonnant chacun un peu de leur propre essence pour aider l'altus ventus à redevenir entier. Terra grogna, secouant la tête.

- Ça va aller. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, tous les deux.

Terra était sûr qu'il finirait par se remettre. Il avait déjà été aussi gravement blessé par le passé et même si ça n'avait rien d'agréable, il savait qu'il pouvait guérir tout seul. L'aide de Ventus et Sora était néanmoins la bienvenue.

- Comment as-tu survécu ?

Ventus avait l'ait d'être au bord des larmes, Terra lui caressa gentiment le dos.

- La grâce de Gaia, beaucoup de chance et de méchanceté et je ne veux pas en parler.

Le ton sur lequel Terra avait dit ça signifiait clairement que le sujet était clos. Ventus fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Peu importait la manière dont Terra avait vécu ce qui lui était arrivé, ça n'avait pu être qu'horrible et s'il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter, c'était très bien comme ça.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Riku ? Demanda Terra en souriant rêveusement, et Sora frémit en voyant la faim qui animait son regard. Ventus secoua la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Terra.

Terra se renfrogna, jusqu'à ce que Ventus lui explique.

- Gaia lui a infligé son châtiment. Aucun élémentaire ne peut le blesser.

Les instructions de Gaia en la matière avaient été assez spécifiques : Riku était à l'abri de tout mal.

- Hé bien, je suis sûr que la punition de Gaïa est pire que tout ce que je pourrais inventer.

Terra remarqua soudain l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Sora, et se radoucit.

- Je suis désolé, Sora. Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui ?

- Je l'aime, dit simplement le brun.

Son amour pour Riku n'avait fait que grandir depuis ce qui s'était passé. Riku les avait trahis, mais il avait été trahi lui-même et cette expérience l'avait anéanti. Terra regarda Sora pendant un moment, avant de cligner des yeux, étonné.

- Attendez une minute… Sora, tu n'es plus humain ! Ventus, que s'est-il passé?

C'était un choc. Ventus tressaillit.

- Il était sur le point de mourir…

Ventus informa rapidement Terra de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis sa disparition. Terra l'écouta en fronçant les sourcils, et quand il eut terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'élémentaire nouveau-né.

- Tu vas partir avec Riku ?

Sora acquiesça vivement. Maintenant que Terra était revenu, Ventus irait bien, et Riku aurait désespérément besoin de lui pour affronter ce qui l'attendait.

- Très bien, Sora. Le jour où il mourra, tu auras toujours ta place auprès de nous.

Sora frissonna à cette pensée, mais il se contenta de hocha la tête. Il comprenait que Riku allait vivre et mourir comme un humain normal, en dépit de la malédiction de Gaia. Il pouvait essayer de demander à Gaia de le transformer en élémentaire, mais il était très peu probable que sa requête soit agréée.

- Merci beaucoup, Terra.

Sora étreignit soudain l'altus ventus, qui sourit tristement et le serra dans ses bras.

- Pour tout.

- Ce n'était rien. Va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Riku.

Cela n'arrangerait pas les problèmes de l'argenté avec sa conscience, mais savoir que Sora pourrait rester en permanence à ses côtés l'aiderait sans aucun doute à faire face à son châtiment. Terra espérait simplement que Sora, lui, serait capable de le supporter.

Le morbus ventus laisserait dans son sillage une longue et horrible route de mort et de destruction, et ce ne serait pas agréable à regarder.

oOoOoOo

_::Axel?::_

_::Mmm?:: Axel s'enroula autour de Roxas avec bonheur. Ils avaient décidé de rester dans le cœur un moment. Il n'y avait rien qu'un couple de terra flamma pusse faire pour la ville. Celle-ci allait probablement être épargnée par le courroux du morbus ventus, à la manière des choses qui se trouvent dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait __rien qui fut en leur__ pouvoir de faire, et ils n'avaient pas envie d'assister à ce que le morbus ventus allait faire. Roxas avait été horrifié quand Axel le lui avait expliqué._

_::Nous devrions retourner à Lassim. ::_

_::Hein ?:: C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre Roxas dire. ::Pourquoi ?::_

_::Pour avertir Luxord et Larxène. Il est roi et elle est mercenaire. Si nous ne faisons rien, au printemps, elle retournera sur les terres à la recherche d'un contrat.:: Axel frémit à cette idée. ::Elle se retrouvera en plein milieu de tout ce foutoir, et Luxord, lui, doit essayer de s'y préparer._

_::Oh, dieux. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça.:: _

_La pensée de la belle et éclatante Larxène mourant de la peste était tout simplement horrible. L'eau protègerait Lassim des effets du morbus ventus, mais pas les côtes qui se trouvaient à proximité et qui leur fournissaient la majeure partie de leur approvisionnement en nourriture._

_::Tu as raison, nous devons les avertir. Mais ensuite, nous reviendrons dans le cœur.::_

_Axel tenait vraiment à la protection et à la sécurité que le cœur pouvait offrir pour le moment, et il sentit l'approbation sincère de Roxas. Il était temps de communier avec le monde et d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec les autres terra flamma. Axel avait conscience que Roxas n'avait pas fait leur connaissance de la manière __**dont il **__aurait dû, et il avait mauvaise conscience. La peur que la plupart d'entre eux éprouvaient vaguement à son égard n'aidait pas, mais ce serait bon pour Roxas d'avoir des vraies interactions avec eux pendant un moment._

_Ils décidèrent d'agir tout de suite et s'élevèrent depuis le cœur vers le Mont Ashbringer. Le volcan était en train de mourir, mais il restait assez de vie en lui pour leur fournir une sortie facile. Les deux terra flamma firent une pause au-dessus de la ville et l'examinèrent un instant._

_::Ils ont presque fini de tout remettre en ordre.:: Dit Axel sur un ton approbateur. ::Même les docks ont l'air en bon état, même s'ils peuvent brûler jusqu'aux fondations pour ce que j'en ai à faire.:: _

_::Tu as vraiment un problème avec les bateaux.:: Le taquina gentiment Roxas. ::S'ils ne les avaient pas, comment feraient-ils pour pêcher ces calamars que tu aimes tant ?:: _

_::Oh. Tu as raison, je suppose. Mmmh, des calamars.::_

_Roxas rit et s'enroula autour d'Axel un moment, le chatouillant. ::Wah !:: Se chahutant et se bagarrant, les deux terra flamma entrèrent en tourbillonnant dans le château._

_BAM!_ Axel cilla quand une servante laissa tomber un plateau de nourriture par terre en le voyant. Il n'avait pas provoqué cela volontairement, même s'ils étaient apparus pendant le dîner. C'était un repas de famille, dans une pièce privée, mais Luxord se reprit très vite.

- Axel, Roxas ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous revoir, vous êtes partis si brusquement.

Luxord jeta un regard à Larxène qui détourna les yeux, et Axel réalisa soudain qu'elle devait sans doute se blâmer pour son départ.

- Oh. Je suis désolé pour ça, votre majesté. Je voulais juste voir Roxas. Et quand je suis arrivé à la maison, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un problème. Pourrions-nous nous entretenir avec vous et Larxène en privé ?

Il doutait que Luxord veuille qu'il y ait des rumeurs sur le désastre imminent dans toute la ville dès ce soir. Luxord fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête, s'écartant de la table.

- Très bien. Venez dans mon bureau.

Il n'était pas franchement content de voir son repas interrompu de la sorte, mais Axel et Roxas avaient tous les deux l'air très sérieux.

- Axel, dit Larxène aussitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent en privé. Elle était vraiment très pâle et mal à l'aise. Je… Je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire partir…

Axel posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et les sourit, avant de secouer la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as seulement fait réaliser à quel point Roxas me manquait, et s'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, c'est « merci ». Si j'étais rentré plus tard, n'était-ce que d'un jour ou deux, il aurait pu mourir.

Roxas frissonna légèrement et se blottit contre Axel qui l'étreignit un instant.

- Voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Axel leur résuma rapidement l'attaque et les conséquences de celle-ci. Ce fut un peu difficile à digérer.

- Une sécheresse et une épidémie de peste qui pourrait durer dix _ans ?_ Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! S'exclama Luxord tandis que Larxène restait sonnée. Axel secoua la tête.

- Je ne plaisante pas. À la fin, toute forme de vie pourrait disparaître du continent. Et je parle d'_absolument tout_, plantes et insectes inclus. Si cela arrive, il fait espérer que des gens feront la traversée des océans et viendront le repeupler.

Axel prit une profonde inspiration.

- Le morbus ventus ne peut pas traverser l'océan et la peste n'est pas d'origine naturelle donc vous serez à l'abri tant que vous resterez ici. Mais Roxas s'est souvenu que Lar retourne dans les terres au printemps. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu mourras. Et vous devriez commencer à stocker de la nourriture ou je ne sais quoi.

Luxord tressaillit. Sans l'approvisionnement du continent, il savait qu'ils allaient traverser des temps difficiles.

- Nous pourrons acheter de l'approvisionnement aux autres continents, même si la nourriture va être très chère, dit Luxord d'un air sombre. C'est horrible… mais merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Il aurait détesté apprendre ça en se retrouvant devant le fait accompli.

- C'était le moins qu'on pouvait faire, dit Roxas, et Axel hocha la tête. Nous allons rester dans le cœur pendant un moment, alors vous ne nous reverrez probablement plus. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire contre un morbus ventus. Mais nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Luxord hocha la tête.

- Merci encore.

Et leur mission accomplie, les deux terra flamma s'évanouirent dans des nuages d'étincelles pour retourner dans le cœur.

Il était temps pour eux de se reposer.

oOoOoOo

_Alors que le morbus ventus commençait à écumer les terres, Gaia s'agita pensivement._

_Le travail d'un seul brillant homme avait donné à l'humanité le savoir nécessaire pour entraver les plus grands de ses élémentaires. Les humains possédaient des âmes, et c'était leur pouvoir que de soumettre les élémentaires à leur volonté mais cela restait __troublant. L'enchaînement__ de grands élémentaires à des tâches, comme celui d'Axel dans la maison, ne signifiait rien pour Gaia. Mais voir l'un d'entre eux servir de nourriture à une de créatures d'en-dessous était totalement différent. L'humanité avait toujours été vulnérable face à leurs manipulations, mais avant, cela ne les menait qu'__à__ se nourrir de petites créatures._

_Finalement, Gaia prit une décision. Ce savoir était trop dangereux à détenir pour l'humanité. Ses ordres fluèrent vers ses élémentaires, et tous obéirent. Gnomes, sylphes et salamandres localisèrent les parchemins et les objets liés à ce type d'entraves. Les ondines les pourrirent d'humidité, les sylphes volèrent ce qui pouvait l'être. Les esprits du feu réduisirent tous les parchemins et les livres en cendres. Les ondines et les sylphes embrouillèrent les esprits des étudiants et des maîtres qui connaissaient l'existence des sorts. Les professeurs oublièrent ce qu'ils enseignaient et les élèves perdirent le souvenir de ce qu'ils apprenaient. Même les plus grands élémentaires furent réquisitionnés pour participer à l'opération. Les sorciers les plus têtus, qui protégeaient trop bien leurs archives et refusaient de laisser de petits élémentaires leur faire oublier ce qu'ils savaient, étaient victimes d' « accidents » dus à des créatures plus puissantes. Les magnus terra et les altus ventus se chargèrent de cette partie du travail._

_La Terre et l'Air étaient impossibles à éviter quand ils avaient décidé de tuer. _

_Seule Gaia pouvait avoir organisé une telle campagne. La voix de Gaia vibrant dans leurs esprits, même les sylphes n'oublièrent pas, et n'hésitèrent pas. En cinquante années, la connaissance des moyens d'entraver les plus grands élémentaires était devenue un mythe. Et même si elle refaisait surface un jour, Gaia prendrait les mesures nécessaires._

_C'était là le jugement de Gaia._

**Et voila, c'est fini. Je tiens à vous remercier tous d'avoir lu ****cette**** histoire et d'avoir laissé vis impressions, particulièrement DuncanHeart, Patagato, Laemia, Glaci-chan, Gail LLD, Hagarendrawer et Serya-chan. Merci également à Aria6 de m'avoir ****laissé traduire son**** histoire, et un grand merci à Lyly u pour ses corrections et ses commentaires avisés**** ou plein d'insultes**** et qui me feront toujours rire. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **


End file.
